The World We Might Have Known
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Good old Huddy family, gotta love it first House fic, critisism appreciated! R&R if you will!COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

*Okay, this goes without saying but I do not own House. I merely own my story, my mini-plot and the one class that has a whole season of House on DVD (Season 3, for a note.)

We all need a little Huddy in our lives, don't we? I am a huge fan of the pairing, and am very sad that there is no Cuddy this season? That alone makes me depressed. Oh well, let's dwell on what could be.

I know that since I haven't really watched a lot of the show, but I might be able to come up with a half decent story. So, for now, let's call it the "alternate universe" of House, shall we?*

The World We Might Have Known

Cuddy sat in her office, a set of picture frames on her desk. It was something that she never thought she would see: four gold frames. One of her and a little girl, probably no more than a year old at the time, with dark hair and a sharp chiseled nose. One of herself and a little boy, probably three years old: fair skin and green eyes. Then there was one of a nine-year-old girl and a four-year-old boy, the ones that were young in the previous pictures. And the last one was of the two kids and their father.

Their father was Dr. House.

He was a tall, thin man with a serious limp and a nice cane, very far from a family man. He cared more about the television and his motorcycle probably more than his employees, but that could be argued. In fact, it was argued about ten years old.

When Cuddy showed up on his doorstep, which was a change.

"What brings you here, tonight?" House asked, lacking his natural sarcasm. Maybe it was too late at night for his sarcasm, or just too cold to be standing on his porch in a pair of sweatpants and a thin white shirt. Cuddy was in a pair of dark jeans and a blue blouse with fluffy sleeves and a bow at the neck.

"Can't I stop in on my employee's house?" She replied smartly, not asking to be invited in but escorting herself in.

"Not without invitation. What's the occasion?" He smirked before adding a snarky comeback. "Another failed date?"

"Drop that, House." Cuddy didn't find his humor that amusing. "Just need someone to talk to."

"Oh, so it's company that you seek? Is the Wicked Witch coming to find herself a good time?" House sneered, his voice rich with sarcasm.

"I liked it when you pretended to care."

"The longer I'm awake the less I care." House replied, as his head became filled with a surprising amount of his care, the one he denied. "Here's the solution." He held up a bottle of wine.

"Quite alright, House, I don't drink."

"Sorry, Cuddy, I don't think I asked."

Of course, nothing happened then and there. Not directly at least. They kept their midnight rendezvous to themselves. But after a few months of this secret planning he went to a pawn shop and did what he meant to do from the day he met the head honcho of the hospital. Being a coward, he kept it hidden in his room and far from her.

Then Emma came along.

When she found out she was pregnant with their little girl, she didn't feel sorry that they made a "mistake". It was fate, plain and simple. _I need to act_, House thought to himself. _If I don't, nothing in this world will be getting any better. It will be one more mistake to be made. I may have ruined her world, but I can fix it. _And he did. Cuddy didn't regret a single thing: the proposal _and _saying yes to it.

The wedding was the day that Emma was born, conveniently enough. The ceremony was barely over when they met their newest family member. "We're finally a family." She beamed, sweat along her forehead.

"What do you mean, finally?" House asked, his hand on her small shoulder. Nothing could have made both of them happier than Emma.

Emma was smart from the beginning. Her busy try-hard parents kept her around the hospital in their offices, and all of the staff was like family. She was charming and adorable, brilliant as any of the people on their team. By the time she was five, she was happily skipping kindergarten and going straight into the first grade. "What do we do with a smart little child like that? Soon enough she'll be solving my cases." House said, bouncing the little brunette on his knee. "She'll be putting me out of work."

And they thought she was totally perfect.

Avery was their next joy. Five years younger than their precious Emma, Avery was exactly what they wanted: healthy and smart and sweet. He had his father's snarky attitude and was practically born with sarcasm in his blood. But his blood contained so much more.

Until work became personal.

Avery was admitted to the hospital when he was about a year old with leukemia. There was something that Cuddy never wanted to hear: her son sick as he was, her husband doing all that he could to avoid his son's case. "Lisa, I don't want to get involved with Avery's case. It's not what I do. It would be like you taking care of your mother or me taking care of my employees. I can't, I figure you would understand."

"But I don't, darling. He's another patient, a patient dying of leukemia."

"But with other patients, I really don't care. I can't just not care." House slammed his fist into his desk, holding back tears. Cuddy's makeup ran down her face, seeing him so upset.

Of course, Avery slowly but surely got better. Emma and Avery were just what they wanted by the time they were nine and four. Their parents were as happy as they ever could be.

It was four simple frames, and that was her life. "Mrs. House, your husband and kids are here to see you." Someone said, walking barely to her door.

"Send them in, will you?" She smiled, powering down her computer. Her son toddled up to her and sat in her lap, Emma walked beside her father. "How was school today, sweetheart?"

"It was pretty good, momma." Emma said, stroking her dark ponytail. "The older students laugh at me a lot, but I'm used to it now."

"They are merely jealous. They are six years older than you and you're in the same grade as them." House poked his daughter on the nose. "You could be out of college and working for your mother by the time you're eighteen."

"Who said she wants to work for her parents?" Cuddy asked with a little spunk. "Working for your parents isn't all you want, is it sweetie?"

"By the time you're here, your momma may be pushing daisies." House added with spite. "As may I."

"That's the worst thing you could possibly ever say! Especially around your children. House, have some sense."

"Mrs. House, don't control me." He stooped over his wife and kissed her forehead. "Don't have a conniption, it's bad for you."

"Bad for me? No, I'm healthy as a horse. Fit as a fiddle." Cuddy smiled, wrapping Avery's legs around her waist. "Let's get out of here. Work is really boring." With Avery's body curling around her ever-growing baby bump, of course it wasn't noticeable under her coat and behind her desk. "Home sound good to all of you?"

"Let's get home." Emma smiled at her mother. "I can't wait until the end of Christmas break."

"Maybe by then, you will have your new brother or sister by then." House never left his wife's side, when that was a rare option. Cuddy scowled at him, but almost in a loving way. If looks like that could kill, he would have been dead in her office. "Let's just focus on the holidays then, my kiddies. A nice big family holiday."

*Bad? Good? In desperate need of fixing? Needs to be continued? Let me know what you think! I love reviews.*


	2. Chapter 2

*Now I love my little Huddy concoction, are the ones who like it pleased? I am afraid, I know I wrote this at midnight tonight, but little Emma House and her brother Avery make me want to add! Congrats, those who think my story rocks their socks. Now, a day in the life of Emma.*

Emma House

Cuddy woke Emma up at five in the morning, looking at her lovely daughter's smile in her sleep. Her room was lilac, her bedding was grey. On the wall there was a poster for a Broadway production of _The Music Man_, framed in a black frame. There was a tulle canopy hanging over the bed, purple tulle. Emma could clearly feel her mother's presence in her room. "Why do I have to be up so early? It's break." Emma muttered groggily.

"I have work, your dad does too. You can either come with me now or watch your brother…" How to convince her daughter was her specialty. Emma soon rolled out of bed, falling on a pile of books. "Sweetheart, why didn't you put all those on your bookshelf before bed? You know that you want your room spic-and-span in case your brother breaks in here."

"Reading is what keeps me above the rest." Emma smiled, picking up some of the classics from her floor: _Gone with the Wind, Jane Eyre, War and Peace. _"You and daddy taught me that when I was really little, remember?"

"Come on, grab your stuff. I've got your cereal on the table." And Cuddy escorted her daughter out of her room.

…

Emma shoveled her cereal into her mouth while her mother's Dell turned on. "So, momma, why does daddy go into work later than you everyday?"

"I'm the boss around here, I make your dad's schedule. He sleeps in later but is gone into the night." She smiled while looking into the fridge. "Someone has to feed you and your brother, your dad wouldn't."

"That's more wicked than usual." Emma had finished her cereal and pushed away her bowl, logging into the computer and checking her homework. "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of their desktop?"

"Sarcasm gets you nowhere, and Emma Marie, you had best not be on that computer at the breakfast table." Sometimes Emma wondered if there were eyes in the back of Cuddy's head, and she really didn't. "Now that you're fed, let's get going."

…

Spending the day in Cuddy's office was a joyful experience for Emma. She read and wrote, caught up on schoolwork and did an awful lot of definitions for different diseases. But her favorite pastime was in her dad's office, with his team: diagnosing patients and really changing lives. "Does daddy have a case yet?"

"Nope, not today. It may not be an eventful day for him."

"Then make me up a case. I like playing these games." Emma sat with joy written on her face. Her books were behind her mother's desk, on a book case. "I've got a notebook and a pencil. Give me some symptoms, I'm DYING to crack a case."

"Honey, I'm not the person for that." But Emma's pout was her weakness. "Okay: headaches, hallucinations, and panic attacks."

"Drug abuse, easy. Momma, you have to at least give me something you haven't given me before." The door of the office opened at six thirty. Dr. Cameron walked in.

"I thought I heard our youngest doctor's voice." She mused, sitting on the couch beside Emma. "How's school? What grade are you in now, anyways?"

"I'm at the high school, actually. My classes are separated, so I'm in mostly ninth and tenth grade courses. As soon as I finish AP biology I can start the medical courses."

"Bright girl you have here, Dr. House." Cameron smiled. "Speaking of House, where's the rest of the clan? I figured they'd be here."

"Isn't coming in until at least eight, he's bringing Avery."

"And how's the young Mr. House? Feeling better, I hope." Cameron was very concerned, being Avery's doctor. "Nothing else in his bloodstream?"

"Fit as a fiddle." Cuddy remarked. "So why are you here so early?"

"Why are you?" Cameron remarked. "No matter, no one argues with the head honcho, I guess."

"Cameron, can you come up with a case for Emma to solve? She has torn through the books, is out of definitions, and if she isn't entertained all hell might just break loose here." Cuddy clarified, her voice ringing with her lack of sleep.

"Sure thing. Come on, kiddo, let's go to the conference room. There's a white board, you'll save some trees." Cameron escorted her out of the room and smiled at Cuddy, who for once might have just been able to sleep on the job.

…

When House got to work with Avery, he took Emma and Avery to the conference room; so that they could play while he worked. "Are you sure you don't want to play with this PSP right here? Like a normal kid? Your brother colors in his diagrams of the human body, but he colors like children do. Not with vivid real to anatomy colors." He complained, tossing his son a box of Crayola crayons.

"Momma says I should be proud of being special." Emma remarked. "You're proud of me being special, aren't you?"

"Of course, I've got a nine year old in classes with people who are smoking weed and having kids of their own. What don't I love about that?" His breath reeked of sarcasm.

"Can you come up with a half decent case? Momma couldn't, neither could Cameron."

"Cameron's a half-wit, and your mother doesn't deal with that." House smiled at his snarky daughter. "But I'm busy. When we get a case, and you pass Anatomy, you can be an intern for me." Her smile dropped. Only then? That wasn't quite fair, she didn't believe. "How about another game. Like "name the cancer" or something."

"BUT I LIKE CASES!" She roared. That was part of her mom's stubbornness shining through. "Don't you have a case book or something?"

"Read Jane Eyre."

"I've read it four times already, the binding's coming off and I translated all the French. I destroyed that thing!"

He looked on a shelf and saw a red-and-blue striped binding of a book on the fifth shelf on the left. "Harry Potter. Read it."

"It's below my reading level." She snorted. "but I guess I'll read it anyways."

…

She left the hospital with her mother at four-thirty that afternoon. "Your dad got us a tree." Cuddy smiled at her daughter, who was reading in the front seat of the minivan. "A real pine tree, like you asked us for last year." But Emma wasn't listening. She was a little better at enjoying a book and tuning out her parents than people believed. "What book is that?"

"Harry Potter, the second one. I finished the first one this morning when daddy got it for me. Wilson got this one when I practically ate the first."

"What happened to Jane Eyre?"

"I've read it four times and you still won't let me see the movie."

"Though you're in high school, you're still nine." Cuddy smirked. Her daughter was THAT smart. "Let's trim the tree and cook up the turkey. You're in cooking still aren't you?"

"I passed the exam in my first week, I was exempt. I feel sorry for normal kids, spending their life up until they're eighteen in public education. I even feel bad for Avery, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be stupid."

"That's terrible that you say that about your own brother!" Cuddy pulled into the driveway, putting it in park and resting her hands on her stomach. "Let's get inside, okay?"

...

House got home at some ungodly hour. Emma had her head on her mother's shoulder, and they were both sitting on the couch watching Harry Potter. "Look what you started." Cuddy whispered while he put Avery to bed. Cuddy jumped up, and Emma woke up as her mother seemed to go into a moment of shock.

"Ugh. I finally got to take a nap when _you _got home, and I was dozing back off when the baby decides to make sure I don't sleep. This one's really going to be wild, Greg." She chuckled as he goofily walked back in the room, making Emma giggle.

"Let mommy sleep, little House, when you come into this world you'll know how little she sleeps already." He said, smirking at his wife. "With the baby coming very soon, sleep a little more and work a little less." House kissed her on the cheek, and sat beside her on the couch, between her and their daughter. "And I see Emma is hooked on a new thought."

"It's your fault for getting her hooked on this wizarding stuff."

"At least it's wizarding and not crack." He replied wisely. "Go on to bed, Emma, and we'll see you in the morning." And she did.

*You liketh? I hope so! I had to bring in some Harry Potter, after all, I am watching a movie about JK Rowling. Review!*


	3. Chapter 3

*This is the third chapter about my lovely family, still focusing a lot on Emma. It came to me while watching Sandra Dee and Semi-Homeade. Be afraid. Very, very afraid. Oh, and thank you for all the feedback, that is the most I EVER got in comments on a story shorter than seven chapters!*

Staying Home  
>"Honey, are you coming to work with me?" Cuddy asked her daughter sweetly. Early in the morning, her tendencies were kinder, especially toward her family. Mostly her children, not as much House. "I know it's early, come on though."<br>"Momma, can I be a normal kid and sleep past five every morning? Daddy complains 'cuz I'm not normal enough; can I pretend I'm normal? I don't want him to hate me." Emma pushed her hair out of her eyes. Cuddy could see she was serious. What kind of father would tell his daughter she was TOO special? Oh, right; House.  
>"Your daddy doesn't hate you, my lamb." Cuddy kissed her daughter's forehead, and Emma wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.<br>"Another question, momma. Why are you always so dressed up for work and daddy always wears casual clothes and his lab coat?" Curiosity brewed in Emma's eyes.  
>Cuddy smiled. "Your dad deals with real people; I do paperwork and go to meetings."<br>"Which one of you makes more money: you or daddy?"  
>Cuddy bit her lip. "Go back to sleep, Emma enjoy your day of being a 'normal kid'." With another hug and a kiss, her mother was gone.<p>

She barged into her husband's office when he got to work. "Mrs. House, do you ever knock?" He asked with added spite. Avery was playing on his father's PSP.  
>"I didn't think I had to; I'm your boss." She smirked as he scarfed down the rest of his banana. "I could kick you out of your office." This was as close to a banter as the couple ever got at work.<br>"I'm your husband; I could always dominate you at home." He was competitive as ever.  
>"I am carrying your children, I don't think you have much more authority than I do." She giggled, Avery toddling into his mother's embrace. "That should be all, Dr. House." her smirk grew as she headed to the door.<br>"Now wait, can't a man bond with his son?"  
>"This is a boy bonding with a PSP here, besides don't you want him to be smart like Emma?"<br>"Emma is on the brink of paranormal genius, you should know. You're her mother, she trusts you." House smiled and took back his son.  
>"She trusts me because she's more than a genius." She scowled at him. "She's at home right now, trying to be a 'normal kid' because of something IGNORANT you said." Her stone expression softened. "I'm going to call home and make sure she hasn't burnt the house down."<br>"Oh yeah, 'cuz that's what genius House kids do in their spare time." He hoped the witty reply would bring her back, but he rushed into the hallway to kiss his wife.  
>"GET A ROOM." was the subtle reply, heard from the lips of Wilson<p>

Emma picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
>"Hello, darling."<br>"Who is this?"  
>"It's mom."<br>"Hey momma!" Emma's grin grew a lot. "What's up?"  
>"Nothing, just checking up on you."<br>"Trimming the tree, garland right now. Are there any special things you need me to do? The dishes or anything?"  
>"Just save the tree topper, okay? I usually do it, but I think your dad will this year."<br>"And momma?"  
>"Yes, sweetheart?"<br>"Can you pick me up? During your lunch maybe, I could fix something for us." Emma grinned.  
>"I'll get your dad to cover my shift, sweetie, maybe we can go Christmas shopping." Cuddy started to grab her coat. "I'll be there soon."<br>"I learned something today, momma."  
>"What did you learn, Emma?"<br>"Being normal sucks."  
>*And there you have it, the third chapter. Review love; and what should they get House for Christmas?*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

*Bwhaha chapter four here I come!  
>I am a big "bulk poster" my apologies. If you like the story you probably don't mind. And if you don't like it... Why are you still reading?*<p>

Shop Till You Drop  
>Cuddy made it home to Emma at about noon. There was two bowls of rice on the table and a plate of chicken and shrimp skewers. "Emma, you didn't have to cook! We could've gone to lunch." Cuddy said, not scolding her daughter but rather praising her.<br>"I was bored. Trimming the tree only took thirty minutes and I am out of Harry Potters in this house (she was on book four already). So I cooked your favorite: rice and shrimp. And I have chicken."  
>"Where would I be if you weren't so smart?" Cuddy remarked to her daughter's dinner tale.<br>"In a pit of despair." Emma added wittily. "Let's eat, I want to get Avery something, and something for Cameron and Wilson and Chase-"  
>"What about your friends from school?" Her mother asked, concerned.<br>"They're all older than me and I'm not respected. Daddy's team treats me like a person." Emma grinned, pouring her mom some water.  
>"Emma, stop trying to be the parent here; I am more than capable of fixing myself a glass of water." She now scolded her, but with love. "Grab your bowls and help me put them in the fridge. We're going to Olive Garden."<p>

The mall wasn't very crowded at noon on a Wednesday. Cuddy led Emma past a pet store, one right outside of Sears. "Momma, can we look at the puppies please?" Emma pleaded, a plea her mother couldn't say no to.  
>There were five kennels full of puppies: small dogs, big dogs, mop dogs and dogs that need coats in the snow. "Momma, look at that one!" Emma's finger drew a line to a black and white Siberian Husky with crystal blue eyes. "Oh, I want a dog!"<br>"Baby, you know we can't get a dog. Your brother is still very young, and with the baby coming soon... A big dog could trample a little baby."  
>"If I did get a dog, I'd name him Snowy."<br>"Honey, that dog is black."  
>"He'll always be Snowy to me."<br>"It's out of the question, Emma." Cuddy lied, hugging Emma tightly. "Go down to the Toll House place and get me a coffee and you a cookie. Here's my card." The plastic credit card lit a spark in Emma's twinkly eyes. "Don't get any ideas, Em. You have that suspicious twinkle in your eye."  
>"Bye, momma!" Emma grinned and skipped away. When she was out of sight...<br>"Snowy please."

Emma's hands were suspiciously behind her back. Her curly hair was polished in a braid that fell down her spine. There was a bag behind her back, a bag full of gift boxes. One was a tie for House: it had a piano keyboard on it. Then there was a jewelry box set for Dr. Cameron, with little gold hoops and an angel-shaped pendant for a necklace. A book for Wilson, another for Chase. A coloring book for Avery, and a tightly wrapped box for her mom. It was important she didn't find it: it was life or death. "Why didn't you get a cookie, sweetheart?"  
>"Still full from lunch." she lied. "I got daddy's gift though. And everyone else's. Here's your card back, momma."<br>"I am going to call your dad to come get you then, since you're done. Avery and I can shop for you and your grandparents." Cuddy grinned, sipping coffee and calling her husband. "House?... Yeah, I'm fine... No, it's not the baby... No, she's fine too... Can you pick her up and drive her home?... No, go on, take the motorcycle... She's nine not a little baby! Okay okay love you bye!"  
>And like that Emma left.<br>*Oh dramatic drama! Snowy and a tie, what did Cuddy get? Staff Christmas party next? Perhaps! Review love, and I still need help on Avery's gift! And when will we meet the youngest House? The more reviews the sooner!*


	5. Chapter 5

*Just Emma and House?  
>How did this come to be? Oh don't think like that, I know my own story! Lawl. Well this is chapter five, focus in on sarcastic nature and... Windex? Giggle review pleases?*<p>

Till It Shines  
>House wrapped his daughter's frail arms around his ribcage. "Now hang on tight, kiddo. This doesn't ride like a car." Emma giggled at her father's stupidity. Shortly enough they were home, and she got off the motorcycle quickly. "Come on, Em, we have work to do."<br>By we, he meant she.  
>He handed her a bottle of Windex. "The windows need to be cleaned till they shine. I will put on the tree topper, we're having a party tonight." He said nonchalantly. "The staff is coming over, so that we don't have to go to the hospital again today."<br>"Does momma know you're throwing a party?"  
>"Nope, and let's keep it that way."<p>

Doorbell rang for the first time at six thirty. Wilson walked through the door wearing a cream colored shirt and black pants, green tie practically choking him. "So there's Emma." Wilson smiled, the nine year old curtsied. "We missed you at the office today. I had your gift and everything. I hope you like it." it was a large box, but it didn't rattle when you shook it. Carefully, she peeled off the red paper to reveal a Harry Potter book box set.  
>"Thanks Wilson!" Emma shrieked.<br>"Yeah, thanks Wilson." House muttered sarcastically.  
>"Anything for my niece." he smirked at House. "Be happy I got her this and not something else."<br>"Something to drink, Wilson? I think there's beer in the fridge." House then looked at his daughter. "Get each of us one of those blue cans can you Em?"  
>"Momma will be mad when she sees you drinking, daddy." Emma snapped, her accusation real.<br>"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." So Emma ended up getting each of them a beer can.  
>Ding dong. Emma gets the door, it's Foreman (in a cheesy red-and-green Christmas sweater and jeans) and Chase (rocking a very crisp button-up and jeans). They both smiled at Emma. "Foreman! Chase! Daddy didn't tell me you two were coming!" She jumped up and hugged them both.<br>"It's not a party without us, Em-n-Em." She giggled, always liking it when Chase called her that. "For you Em." Unlike the last present, she tucked it under the tree to save for Christmas. Foreman handed her two boxes, one for her and one for Avery.  
>Door opens. Cameron opened it. "I knew I heard a party..." Her grin could light up a room, House only scowled. She was a lot prettier with her hair down, and without a lab coat on. She was, to put it simply, radiant in her red dress and black heels. "Emma, I didn't see you today! Merry Christmas, sweetie." Cameron stooped down and gave her a big old hug. "House? You know your daughter is being your butler, right?"<br>"More power to her." He scoffed, taking another sip of his beer.  
>"Cuddy's going to kill you, House." She stated, almost singing fluidly. "Where is she anyways?"<br>"Mall, shopping with Avery."  
>"Does she know you're throwing a party?" Foreman piped.<br>"What part of surprise party don't you understand? Now help me get the cake, and fix up the nursery." Emma looked at her father with surprise. "Em, don't give me that look."  
>"You said this was a Christmas party, daddy." Her arms were crossed across her chest, just like her mother did.<br>"AND a baby shower. Killing two birds with one stone." House gave a maniacal grin and grabbed a cake.  
>Doorknob twists, Cuddy walked in with Avery on her hip. "SURPRISE!" Rang the voices of the party guests, making her nearly jump out of her skin. "House!" She whined. "What is this?"<br>"Your baby shower, darling." He kissed her cheek and unwrapped Avery from his mother.  
>"I-I don't know what to say!" She smiled, her smile faker than usual.<br>"I finished setting up the nursery today: even got a nice new-"  
>"House." Cuddy grabbed his arm to make him turn around. "We're going to need another crib." House's mind went fuzzy. Emma and Avery ran to their parents' sides. The hoopla of the employees behind them rose at the words. Cameron came up behind the family, scooping up Avery and taking Emma away. "Come on, let's watch some TV and let them enjoy their talk." Like that the other three guests darted out the door. "How about some Harry Potter?"<p>

Cuddy sat beside her husband on the couch, not really talking or enjoying each other's company. Her hand then ran down his leg as she soothed him with. "I'm sorry, honey, I should have told you."  
>"Why didn't you?" He asked, hurt. "If you really wanted to."<br>"I didn't want..." She started.  
>"What didn't you want?" He ran his hand down her face, tracing the lines of her tears in her makeup.<br>"I didn't want you to be disappointed again." She let out a heavy sob as her head fell on his shoulder.  
>"I've never been disappointed in you, Cuddy. You know that."<br>"Remember when I told you, almost ten years ago, that we would be having twin girls?"  
>"And Emma ate the other one's brain... No wonder she's so smart." He made her smile with his sarcasm. "I will never, ever truly be upset by you. You're my wife, my boss, and the mother of our three- or four- children. What more could I want?" His lips, aiming for her lips, landed on her cheek when she picked up her head. "I love you." He whispered, sliding his hand onto his future children.<br>"I love you too, House. Always have, always will."  
>*Huddy fluffy cuteness, it had to happen. Also, and update on he little Houses, with a couple more reviews they could be Christmas babies! Also any name suggestions?*<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

*This chapter should be a little longer than the last three. And thanks again for the billion and two reviews (just kidding, it's in the teens though right?). Avery and Emma are the only parts of my story that I own, other than the plot of a wonderful House family. Who knows, we may meet the twins today? Or Snowy (The only other character I own)? Bwaha, what I hold in my sleeve is my own deck of cards. A deck I'd like to get reviewed?*

Waiting to be King

Emma skidded into the kitchen in her socks bright and early that morning, five as usual. To her dismay, her mother was not awake, and if she was she left without her. No, it wasn't like her to do that. "MOMMA!" She screeched, her shrill voice filling both stories of the house. To her dismay, her mother didn't come to her aid, but rather her father.

"What the hell is wrong?" House asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He wasn't shouting, but his voice was stern.

"I thought momma would be ready to go to work by now." Emma whispered sheepishly.

"Your mom is on maternity leave, at least until well after Christmas." He grinned and grabbed a banana: one for himself, one for Emma.

"Who's taking her place, then?"

"Me." He said plainly. What was her dad doing in her mom's job? Perhaps that was what you got when both your parents run a hospital together. "So, kiddo, you coming to work with me?"

"Will Cameron and Chase and Foreman be there?" She asked.

"Is being with your dad not good enough?" He added sarcastically. "I'm still a heartless bastard; yes they have to work today."

"Daddy, be nice to yourself. You do have a heart." She jabbed her finger into his ribcage. "Can we take the motorcycle again or do we have to take the van?"

"Motorcycle if you want." She grinned. "Then let's go, kid."

…

At eight, Cameron arrived early at work. "House." She scowled. "Why are you in her office?"

"Can't a man enjoy his wife's office without it being considered bad?" His snarky attitude was in full blast today. "I'm her replacement while she's on maternity leave."

"Ah, that explains a lot." Emma's smile beamed up at the blonde. "Hi, Emma, I thought you'd be staying home with your mom today."

"Stay-at-home life isn't for me. After yesterday, I learned that being normal tee-total sucks." Emma looked at her. "Can you give me a better case today? The last few were really boring."

"I have a better idea." She took Emma by the hand. "House, you have a call from Mrs. House, I think it's about Emma. I'll be taking her across the street."

House grabbed the phone as his daughter and his employee disappeared. "Hello?... Oh, hey honey… are you okay?... that's a relief… what? No, no. Emma's with me… well, not exactly… Cameron is taking her somewhere… no, I don't know where… you want me to look into it? I'm a little too busy being you, actually… her number is on our caller ID… yes, I'll tell you when they get back… yes, honey, I love you too… call me if you need anything."

…

"Where are we going, Cameron?" Emma asked, her eyes twinkling with the Christmas lights all down the street.

"To teach you how to be a normal kid, little miss House. And I'd prefer you add a miss or doctor in front of my last name. I'm older, whether or not you're the child of BOTH of my bosses."

"Yes, MISS Cameron." She added with a heavy tone. "It makes you sound so old though."

"Cameron will do, then." Cameron smiled, Emma winning her battle. "We are going to see a movie."

"What movie? And where?"

"At my house, we're going to watch a favorite of mine." They stood on her doorstep, and Cameron unlocked the door. The house was small, and very plain. Not very much decoration to it, a few photos in frames on the walls and a large TV, furniture covered in piles of stuff. The couch was quickly cleared, and popcorn was put in the microwave. "Now, you can choose: we can watch the movie with popcorn, or we can save the popcorn for later."

"I don't usually have popcorn."

"You little deprived child! Popcorn makes the movie better." Cameron slid in the DVD to the Blue-Ray player, and the title came up.

_The Lion King_

…

Cameron, at around noon, returned to work. "Where were you two?" House asked, worried.

"I was with Cameron at her house. We watched a movie, and ate popcorn."

"Your mother and I were worried sick about you, Em. She called three times while you were gone."

"Is she here? Cause if she was I think she would kill me." Emma's superficial smile grew again. The chair turned around, and she saw her mother sitting in it. "Well, I guess this was my last time to see you Cameron, at least we had fun today."

"I'm not going to kill you, Emma Marie. Just next time tell your dad where you're going. What did you two do anyways?"

"We watched a movie, one I've been begging to see for a while."

"Cameron, your life may be on the line." Cuddy warned. "What movie, sweetheart?"

"The—the Lion King." Cameron muttered. Cuddy chuckled, a less threatening chuckle than usual.

"That's it? She's been begging me to watch Jane Eyre since she finished it." Cuddy smiled at her little daughter. "Did you enjoy the movie, darling?"

"I did, actually. At first, it seemed a little stupid. But by the end, I was begging for more!" House, Cameron, and Cuddy giggled at this.

"You know, Em, at my mom's house, your grandmother, we have a lot of Disney movies. Maybe we could stop by there and pick some of them up? It was your mom's and my first date, watching a Disney movie."

"Snow White, I remember plain as day. Good times." Cuddy smiled, her hand rubbing her unborn children. "Of course, it wasn't on DVD. It was on something called a VHS tape."

"I didn't know that there was something before DVDs." Emma turned to Cameron. "Does that make momma and daddy old?" Three out of four jaws dropped.

*Good? Bad? Otherwise? Who here likes Lion King? Got a name for the Twins? Leave it in a review pleases!*


	7. Chapter 7

*I love youtube, don't we all though? Recently I found a lot of really good Huddy videos, god bless the internet and Steve Jobs thank you for making the iPod touch able to have internet access. Well here's more Huddy, I suppose. On the story's Christmas Eve!*

Last Christmas

They popped in a DVD, and the movie almost automatically started. The first thing you saw was a boy on horseback stealing a crown. Then it flashed to a young girl with long blonde hair and a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Cuddy. "Momma, what movie is this?"

"Tangled."

"That lady, she looks a lot like you. Can you sing like her too?" Emma asked, her voice ringing with a child's curiosity. House only chuckled at the statement.

"Yeah, Cuddy, can you sing like her too?" He asked sarcastically, hoping not to get the answer he got.

"Can you, House? Huh?" He basked in embarrassment and silence for a few minutes. "When the movie's over we're going to drop of Cameron's Christmas gift."

"And the others?"

"The others, too. The others first, actually." Cuddy remarked. "But the movie is far from over."

"Let's go now, the movie can wait." Emma tugged her mother's sweater sleeve. "Come on, Momma, you want to leave your doppelganger as much as I want to visit Cameron."

"It's up to your father."

House looked at his wife with surprise. "No."

"What if I offered to fetch you a beer, daddy?"

"EMMA!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"Oh all right. Come on, kiddo, we're taking the van." House looked at his wife's pained expression. "I'll drive. You and Avery can stay here if you want."

"No, no. I'm coming with you guys." She smirked and grabbed the coats. "I can handle that much, House." She hissed.

…

Cuddy sat reluctantly in the front seat of her ice blue minivan, uncomfortably fidgeting in her seat. "You alright, darling? Do you need me to pull over or take you to the hospital?"

"It's not the baby, House, I'm just uncomfortable." She snapped, not fully telling the truth. Recently, the baby had been kicking her a lot harder. But it wasn't something to get him concerned about, at least not in her mind. _If I told him, he'd have a total conniption. _Cuddy thought. _Besides, it's not that much worse than it was this morning. _"Do you even know how to get to Cameron's house?"

"You think I don't know my employee's address?"

"You just passed it, House."

"We're seeing Foreman first, remember?" He said quickly to cover his mistake. Of course, no one was at Foreman's house, he was working. So they stuffed his gift in the mailbox and hoped he'd check it.

Chase was at home, however. "House? Why are you all here?"

"Merry Christmas, Chase." Cuddy smiled, grasping her daughter's shoulders as she handed him his gift. "And don't open it till Christmas." Emma reminded him, jabbing her sharp finger into his rock-hard abdomen.

"You have my word, Em-n-Em." He patted her head, which she didn't seem to mind. House almost had the nerve to say _keep your hands off my daughter, Chase, she's my property till I'm long gone and long after that. _He only then saw her smile, and worse, Cuddy's grimace. "Mrs. House, you don't look so swift."

"I-i-I'm fine." Cuddy stammered. "Don't worry about me… come on, kids, we have to go to Cameron's remember?"

This time, Cuddy bickered with her husband to see who drove. Of course, the one that wasn't due to deliver twins any day now won. "If you keep it up, Cuddles, I'll make you sit in the back with the kiddies." She didn't like that response.

Cameron opened the door almost instantly. "Hey, Houses, come on in!" She opened the door, and escorted her boss, his son and daughter in. Cuddy doubled over in pain in the driveway. "Mrs. House, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Stupid question, you're too stubborn to answer me honestly. Come on, let's get you inside, your kids are probably sipping on hot chocolate. Then your husband can give you an ex—"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?" She hissed.

"Only until it's true."

…

The kids were, indeed, sipping on cinnamon hot chocolate; Cameron's favorite. Avery's had whipped cream almost two inches out of the mug, but Emma had marshmallows. Cuddy and House were in her bedroom, and the ever-so-stubborn duo could be heard screaming nonsense at each other trying to prove which one was right.

"So, Emma, what did you and your brother ask Santa for for Christmas?" Cameron asked, and Emma shot her a look that said _do I look like I still believe in Santa Claus? I'm nine._

"I asked for my baby brother or sister." Avery muttered (muttering like four year olds often do).

"Yes, we hope that the twins will be happy and healthy when they finally grace us with their presence." Cameron said with empathy.

"I hope that neither of them have leukemia." Emma said. She was her brother's saving grace, she and her mother. With all three having the same blood type, she felt amazing to have saved him so young. "It was so scary thinking I might have lost my little brother."

"You still didn't tell me what you want for Christmas, Emma." Cameron responded.

"I had my eye on a Siberian Husky at the pet store in the mall. He was black and white, with ice blue eyes, the color of momma's van. I told momma I would name him Snowy, since he was a sled dog. I know they're not allowed at the hospital, which is why she said no."

"There's actually a program where dogs ARE allowed in hospitals, as therapy dogs."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you can convince your parents, I can get you some paperwork to apply." And that's when House darted from the back.

"Cameron, watch the kids. Lisa's gone into labor." The look on his face was of total panic. "I'm going to call Chase. We're going to have to do a home delivery."

"In my house?" She didn't object, but her voice was thick with the pleading word _no_.

"She's been keeping quiet about the whole thing. It's here or in the van, I prefer where it's warm and there's furniture." He smirked. "You can't say no to me, I'm your boss. Call Chase."

"What am I chopped liver?" She exclaimed, hands flying to her hips.

"You're a babysitter, not a midwife. Sorry to break it to you, Cameron." A blood curdling scream of _**HOUSE! **_rang out, and he grabbed her hand. "Never mind. Stay there kids. We're going to be at Cameron's place for a while."

They finished their hot chocolate, then Avery piped "So what's Lion King?"

…

The kids were long since asleep on the couch. How they could sleep with all the screaming was a wonder, maybe it was part of spending all young childhood in a hospital.

Cameron and House were hard at work making sure that Cuddy was going to have both of the twins as quickly and harmlessly as possible. She was screaming her head off, swearing and screaming and threatening to kill House. He had so many comebacks in his mind, but none were said for fear of the Cuddy Monster. "HOUSE YOU ARE A VERY VERY **VERY **DEAD MAN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" She hissed very loudly, her scowl growing to a large set of gritted pearly whites.

"Cameron, while I get the first twin out can you… be me?" House said smartly.

"Sorry what?" She asked, truly confused.

"Pretend you're the father. Tell her it will all be alright and that all she needs to do now is push."

"You're her husband."

"I'm also the doctor here. Do as I say, Cameron." He stated.

Emma woke up when she heard a crying baby. The door to Cameron's bedroom was cracked, and Emma walked in innocently. "Emma, go back to sleep. This is daddy's business."

"I heard a baby. I wanted to see her." Emma said, looking at the shirt-wrapped baby in Cameron's arms. "Daddy, why is there only one? I thought momma was having two."

"She is, honey, that's why I need you to go back to bed."

"Daddy, remember I was in the hospital room when momma had Avery? I'm fine. Besides, Cameron can help you and I can hold the baby." Emma offered. "Why is the baby in your shirt daddy?"

"We didn't want to use your mother's." Cuddy threw a punch at him as he said this.

"I thought you always had to work with a shirt on."

"It's cliché." He said. "Now go sit down in the corner, and play with your baby sister."

…

Hours passed. It was four in the morning when Emma woke up again. "I had a big plan for her today, you know." Cuddy whispered. "Not having the twins today, that's for sure."

"Lisa, I couldn't ask for a better Christmas present." He kissed her forehead. "Beats last Christmas." _Ah yes, last Christmas. They had been trying for another kid since Thanksgiving. Every time failed, to their dismay. And they had to work Christmas Eve and Christmas day. It had to be the worst Christmas ever. _

"I got Emma a dog." Cuddy smiled, and House's jaw dropped down to his chest.

"A… a dog?"

"She needs a friend, Greg. Her friends are your employees. I don't want her to be smart and lonely. It's a Siberian Husky named Snowy."

"Aren't Huskies black and white?"

"But they're snow dogs." Cuddy grinned. "We could get her some paperwork, get her to train it to be a therapy dog."

"Let's focus on the twins before we think about training a dog." He held the little boy in his arms, Cuddy held the girl. "What to name to little kiddies."

"Let's leave it up to the kids. They'd feel official, getting to name two little babies."

"We'd have one named Elmo and the other named Rainbow Moonbeam." House whispered. "Elmo House sounds like an amusement park."

"Well… Merry Christmas, House." The girl's hazel eyes flashed open. "Did she just respond to that?"

"Let's try again. Merry Christmas, House." He mimicked his wife's voice. The girl giggled. "I guess that's one name down."

"I will admit, Merry Christmas has a nice ring to it." She grinned and ran her finger down Merry's ribcage. "Let's not say anything else stupid. It may end up being our son's name."

"Or we _could _say stupid things and see which he takes a liking to." House started his list silently.

"At least we didn't have to finish that movie. I forgot his name, the main guy in that. Emma would have liked his character too much."

"Flynn. That was his name." House watched his son smile in his sleep. "Oh god. We have Merry Christmas House and Flynn House."

"Flynn Gregory, let's make it official, Greg." She pecked her husband on the cheek. "And sleep tight, honey."

"I never thought I would _ever _be spending the night in Cameron's bed. I just want to make sure you know that." House whispered, turning out the light on his wife.

*So there's Merry Christmas House and Flynn Gregory House, the House twins born on Christmas Eve! I want to know, also, if I am the only one who sees a resemblance in the evil queen from Tangled and Cuddy from House. Hold them at a distance and squint. They look EXACTLY ALIKE! Plus, I need to know what you guys want to see in my family-of-six House fic. More obscene family humor? More Disney movies and Emma being normal? Or a good game of cases? Let me know, your idea may come to life on the computer screen.*


	8. Chapter 8

*I feel so blessed!  
>Eighteen reviews! That's more than any of my stories has ever gotten. Which is why this is going to be such a long chapter, I want everything my lovely readers want! So sit back, pull up a couch and eat some good old breakfast in bed. Oh wait, that's my job... Review please!*<p>

Doctor, Doctor, Daughter, Dog  
>Weeks passed. Cuddy had been taking care of her four children; day and night, night and day. It had been almost two and a half months since Christmas, which she LOVED her gifts. If having the twins wasn't a good Christmas present in its own right, Emma also got her a charm bracelet with seven charms: one that was heart shaped and said Mom on it, one that had a red stone and said "I love you" on it, a boy charm that was supposed to be Avery, a girl supposed to be Emma, tho identical charms with a baby on it which were obviously for Merry and Flynn, and one of the crest on the back of an ambulance. *If you know what it's called please let me know*<br>She was also pleased at how healthy the twins were. Fat and happy, from their first doctor's appointment. "And their names...?" the doctor asked, voice cold as you will ever believe.  
>"Merry Christmas and Flynn Gregory." She stated, the doctor letting out a humph. "Doctor, I'm sorry I never caught your name."<br>"Charlie. Doctor Charlie."  
>"Well then, Doctor Charlie, I know it's not a doctor's job to care, TRUST ME I should know, my husband's a doctor. But could you at least work with a little dignity and respect?" She asked, hoping the answer was yes.<br>"Miss,"  
>"Doctor, is what I prefer." She hissed.<br>"Doctor then. If your husband is such a doctor, why don't you go to wherever the hell he works?"  
>"I will not be disrespected like this! Now if you'll excuse me, Doctor Charlie, I have to call Doctor House."<br>"Why on earth do you want to do that?" He asked.  
>"He's my husband." She snapped.<br>"Sorry, then, Mrs. House."  
>"DOCTOR House."<br>He looked confused. "And your specialty?"  
>"I'm the Dean of Medicine."<br>"Last I checked, that position was held by Lisa Cuddy."  
>"It's been Lisa HOUSE for the past almost ten years, Doctor Know-it-all." With Merry in one arm and Flynn in the other; she made her way to the van and headed for the hospital.<p>

Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Emma and Avery all sat in the conference room; House writing on a white board a list of symptoms. "Severe stomach pains, vomiting, fever, and hallucinations of squirrels. Anyone have an answer?"  
>"Sounds like alcohol poisoning daddy." Emma added smartly. "Someone should set her up for a tox screen, that would make sense."<br>"Emma, this is a serious case, not the case game." House scoffed. "Anyone else?"  
>"I actually believe she's right, House." Chase's Australian accent rolling off his tongue. "It all makes sense."<br>"So now my DOCTORS are listening to my DAUGHTER to solve their cases? What kind of pathetic world is this?" He whined, standing behind his daughter.  
>"She's got two of the best medical minds here combined, twisted and eager to learn. She sees what you want US to see." Cameron added, sipping coffee.<br>"Did I just hear that I have a great mind? Aw, Cameron, I'm touched." He said faking affection. "And let me guess, she has my eyes and her mother's heart."  
>"We can only hope." She whispered to where her boss couldn't hear, but Emma laughed. Cuddy appeared in the window, twins in her arms.<br>"I'm going to ignore whatever you just said and go visit three much cuter people." He walked out.  
>"Does this put me in charge?" Emma asked.<br>"I'll go do the tox screening." and like that the team was gone."

"How did the trip to the doctor's office go?" House asked, kissing his wife's cheek.  
>"Not as well as I would've hoped." Was her reply. "Didn't really have a true appointment, just me accusing him of not respecting me. So I brought you up."<br>"So the twins will have their checkups in the clinic like the other two? Wise move."  
>"Enough sarcasm, Greg." She smiled, and he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. This was nothing that she wanted her employees to see. "If you're going to do this, can you at least let go of me in a busy hospital hallway?"<br>"Now that makes me sad." He pouted, sarcastically sad. "But I won't argue." He lead her into his office. "Happy Valentine's Day, dear." He said, handing her a little box. "Go on, open it." She did as directed, inside the box was a necklace.  
>"Greg, you shouldn't have!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him twice, once on each cheek. Their kids stared at them, and Emma picked up Flynn and held him in her lap.<br>"Momma, don't you still have to be at home? On leave, I mean."  
>"Your mom's leave runs up today. Plus, may I add that she deserves to spend her anniversary with her family."<br>"Well, House, I am giving the two of us the rest of the day off." She smiled. "For our anniversary."  
>"Momma, my birthday is your wedding anniversary." Emma stated, handing each of her parents one of the twins.<br>"Your mother and I have been together, off and on, the past twenty years." She smiled at his words. "Since college."  
>"I really do love you." She grinned, kissing him again. It was only then that she realized he had her pink lipstick kisses all over her cheeks. "Let's go before someone finds us sneaking out." It was of course then that Cameron walked back to find them.<br>"You guys have a very bright daughter, you know that?" Cameron stated. "It was alcohol poisoning, just like Emma said. We may want to listen to her more often."  
>"Cameron, you seem to forget who's the doctor, and who's his kid. Stop using maternal instinct and be a cold, heartless doctor. You're better when you don't give a rip." At House's words, Cameron's eyes rolled. "Well, cover for me. Doctor House is excusing me from work for the rest of our anniversary."<br>"Your wedding anniversary is NEXT week."  
>"We've been together off-and-on for twenty years now." Cuddy grinned. "That deserves celebration."<br>"I won't argue with that, Doctor House. Have a good evening Dr. House and Dr. House, and Emma make sure to pet Snowy for me." Cameron chuckled, giving each kid a hug and a kiss on the forehead.  
>"Even without kids I guess Cameron wins mother-of-the-year." And the six of them left.<p>

*And there you have it, Chapter Eight! It was a little fluffy, a little case solving, and witty times House makes fun of his team, especially Cameron. Speaking of Cameron, what would happen if she had to babysit all four House kids while their parents are on a business trip? Any ideas would be great. So please review!*


	9. Chapter 9

*I just realized something.  
>It's not really anything bad, just depressing. When school starts back up, I won't be able to write every hour of the day. And with the musical coming up, I won't be home enough to post! So for now I'm bulk writing and hoping to post a chapter every week, starting Tuesday.<br>Thank you to all my readers, my reviewers, and the cast of House. That's all I have to say, and I do not own House. For a note.*

Viva Las Vegas  
>She had two suitcases, one in each fist. Those two were for Cameron. Emma, Avery, Merry, and Flynn were all on the couch; watching as their mother and father left them. "Cameron, thanks for watching the kids for us. Not that he really gave you a choice." Cuddy scowled at her husband. "We will only be gone five days, Emma has school this week. If she asks you to help her bake cupcakes, she just needs someone to put them in the oven. They're for her Anatomy class."<br>"Why is she making cupcakes for Anatomy?" Cameron asked, looking at Emma, who was very disappointed-looking.  
>"Momma said I can't have a birthday party if she's not here." Emma sighed, holding back tears. "Momma, why do you have to leave us here?"<br>"Honey, trust me, I don't want to leave. Especially not on your tenth birthday. But I have to go to Vegas with your dad for a conference. It's important to the hospital."  
>Emma's eyes filled with tears. "And what about me, momma? You say I'm your special baby and yet you leave on my birthday leaving me with Cameron and my siblings. Why don't you and daddy care about me anymore?" She sobbed, Cuddy coming up and hugging her daughter.<br>"Honey, I haven't gone away on a trip like this since you were five."  
>"And you and daddy created Avery last time you guys went to Vegas." Emma reminded her. Cameron chuckled as maroon crept into Cuddy's cheeks. "I don't want another brother or sister, there are four of us."<br>"Honey... That's nothing to worry about." She reassured her daughter.  
>"What's nothing to worry about?" House walked into the room inconveniently. "Oh, and darling, I hope you packed more than your formal clothes..."<br>Cuddy's cheeks got even redder. "Let's go before you embarrass us even more then you always do. Bye kids, be good for Cameron!"  
>Cameron looked at House who just stood there looking over her. "Oh yeah, and Cameron? If anything happens to my kids, you're fired." And she took the threat as truth. You never question House.<p>

Cameron woke up the next morning, seeing a plate full of pancakes on the counter and Emma in the kitchen. "Sweetie, it's five in the morning. Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
>"Momma always woke me up at five, it's a pattern now. Besides, I need to finish these cupcakes."<br>"So you made pancakes first?"  
>"I was hungry. Do you want one?" Emma handed out a paper plate with a pancake on it. Cameron looked at it but didn't accept. "Unlike daddy, I'm not going to poison you." Cameron grinned and took the plate.<br>"Happy birthday, sweetie." Cameron said, running her fingers through Emma's untamed curls.  
>"What's so happy about it? Momma and daddy are gone, I still have school, and I have an Anatomy exam tomorrow." Emma grimaced. "My teacher is so stupid. When I tell her about daddy's cases she rolls her eyes and gives me extra work. I feel like I don't belong at the high school."<br>"Emma, you're ten years old and wickedly smart for your age." Cameron started, wiping some cake mix off of the child's face. "And you're so beautiful and young and funny, you are the best combination of your parents' genes."  
>"Cameron?" Emma asked. "Why are you so much nicer than Chase and Foreman and Wilson?"<br>"I'm not, I just like kids more." Emma gave a superficial grin. "Now let's finish making these cupcakes before anyone else wakes up."

"House, why did we leave for the conference a day early, leaving the kids with Cameron?" Cuddy asked.  
>"You needed a vacation, a honeymoon." He replied, running his hand down her cheek. "The honeymoon we never got because of Emma."<br>"We wouldn't be married if it weren't for Emma." She stated clearly.  
>"I would've still proposed." House admitted.<br>"I just might not have said yes." She whispered, her lips brushing his neck.  
>"You would have." He sassed. "You love me too much to push me away."<br>She smiled, hands in his hair. "What's your proof?"  
>"You and I have been married ten years now." He smiled, and kissed her passionately. "If it was just for Emma..."<br>"Maybe I want Emma to grow up with both parents?" Cuddy giggled amorously.  
>"And what about the other kids?"<br>"Shut up and let me enjoy our honeymoon."

Emma came home from school in a huff. Cameron was changing Merry's diaper, Avery watching some Disney movie. "Emma, is that you, sweetie?" Cameron smiled, but the girl was displeased. "Anything important happen today at school?"  
>"Oh, if by that you mean that my teacher accused me of cheating on my Anatomy test... It was stupendous." Emma huffed. Can we watch a movie or something? When momma and daddy see my grade I'll be dead." And Cameron knew House: a failing grade would equal his daughter's surprising death.<br>"Let me talk to your teacher." Cameron said defensively. "No one picks on my Emmy and gets away with it."  
>"Mrs. Rider doesn't like shenanigans."<br>"No phone gimmicks." Cameron promised. "She's coming here to discuss her hatred of you."

House's phone went off, the caller ID reading "CAMERON" in large letters. He stepped out of the conference. "What did you do to my daughter this time, Cameron?"  
>"It's not me; and, for the record, it's never me!" Cameron snapped. "It's her Anatomy teacher, Mrs. Rider, Who failed her and accused her of cheating."<br>"That's problematic, but why did you call me?"  
>"Mrs. Rider is coming over, and I need you and the other Doctor House to talk with her over the phone." Cameron hoped he wouldn't whine about it.<br>"Fine, I will. Lisa won't be pleased, though." He grumbled and hung up on her.  
>"Um, yes. I'm calling for a Mrs. Rider."<p>

Mrs. Rider was a plump woman, about as round as she was tall, which wasn't very. Notably shorter than Cameron, which should say enough when you are standing beside her barefooted. She had short blonde hair trimming her chin, and a suit-like attire attached to her apple-shaped body. "Nice to meet you. You must be Emma's mother, Mrs. House?" Mrs. Rider offered Cameron to shake her hand, something she wouldn't do.  
>"No, I'm her aunt. Dr. House and Dr. Mrs. House are in Las Vegas for a business trip." Cameron stated. "Emma is staying with me until her parents come back."<br>"Ah, I see. I take it Emma did tell you about her test results, then."  
>"She said she got a 75% because she got points deducted for cheating."<br>"I don't see how an ordinary kid could answer like she does. Her test takes an hour to take since she thinks about every symptom, and she answers with absurd diseases I haven't even heard of!"  
>"Mrs. Rider, how many times do I have to tell you? Daddy lets me help him at work. I solve cases at the hospital!" Emma stated, her voice ringing.<br>"And there's the whole matter with her parents. The Dean of Medicine, Lisa Cuddy and her Head of Diagnostics, Dr. House?" Mrs. Rider started with doubt. "She says that since she was born she has been in a hospital, helping people like real doctors do."  
>"Is that so hard to believe?" Cameron asked.<br>"Well, yes, she is ten years old."  
>"Age has nothing to do with it. Her parents are both doctors, famous ones, and you think her answers are cockamamie?" She inquired. Emma saw fury growing in Cameron's face. "I think you're mistaken."<br>"A normal child wouldn't come up with these kinds of answers." Mrs. Rider defended.  
>"She is a ten year old girl in eleventh grade Anatomy, and that isn't amazing? I work for Dr. House, both of them, I'm an immunologist. She can crack cases even I can't. I bet you see how her answers are right, don't you?" Cameron's face was red from all her fussing. "Let me see her test."<br>"What?"  
>"Let me see her test. Did I stutter?" She hissed. The test, a small stapled packet, had a big 75 written in red marker. "Number six, a woman is admitted to the hospital with fever, vomiting blood, and blood in her tears. Emma answered Ebola, what was the correct answer?"<br>"More tests had to be run." Mrs. Rider stated clearly.  
>"But a ten year old could figure it out. A ten year old you call ordinary." Cameron corrected. "Question nineteen, a man is admitted to a hospital with complains of stomach pain, headaches, and vomiting. Emma answered 'Where was he before?' And what is the proper answer?"<br>"I-I don't quite remember."  
>"Emma's answer was valid, in a real-life situation we would have dug up more clues. Please tell me you at least knew that."<br>"But it wasn't the right answer."  
>"It was the ethical answer." Cameron snapped at the round lady.<br>"I don't teach ethics, I teach medicine. I think that's what you should remember. Now could I please talk to Mr. and Mrs. House?" Cameron dialed he number. "Yes, is this Mr. House?"  
>"Dr. House is what I prefer." he scoffed.<br>"Yes, Dr. House. I'm Mrs. Rider, your daughter's Anatomy teacher. Your sister seems to believe your daughter has the right answers because she was raised in a hospital."  
>"My... Sister?" He asked. "You mean Cameron."<br>"Yes. Are her facts correct?"  
>"She spends most of her time with me and Lisa at the office, yes."<br>"The OFFICE, not the hospital." Mrs. Rider snapped at Cameron.  
>"No, in my office at the hospital. Every head doctor has one don't they?" He answered, with equal amount of attitude.<br>"Who did you say you were?" She interrogated.  
>"Greg House, Head of Diagnostics." He stated plain as day.<br>"I thought you were another House."  
>"Oh yes, because there are so many families with the last name House that both parents work in the hospital and have four children, one of which is a super-human genius." House's sarcasm made her shut up for a while. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a conference to return to."<br>"I'll go fix her grade."  
>*this chapter took two whole days to write, so can I please get some feedback? Review!*<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

*Bulking up.  
>Yep, it's working for me. It's a great charm, I have chapters eight and nine (which are probably posted by now) and this is ten. Well, reviewers, be pleased. I refuse to quit writing unless someone tells me to, my writing is in your hands!<br>Mr. Popper's Penguins is a really cheesy movie, one I am typing through on my iPod. So enjoy Cameron babysitting the House kids for another day.*

Blowing Away  
>Emma looked at Cameron with a giant grin. "Thank you for saving my hide."<br>"It's nothing, sweetheart. How was school today?" She asked with true concern.  
>"It was great! In AP World History, we had a "whole class passed" party. In English Two we read through Frankenstein, and in Latin Four I got one-hundred on my test. Anatomy, well, Mrs. Rider was apparently fired for and I quote "harassing a younger student", I think momma called the school. And... I signed up for band."<br>"Band?" Cameron questioned.  
>"Won't momma be pleased?" Emma smiled. "I get to test my skills tomorrow. Oh, dear lord, I've never played an instrument."<br>"You know, your father plays several: guitar and piano." Cameron smiled. "Come on, then, the four of us are going out on the town."

Cameron looked mighty special walking into Music and Arts. She was pushing a two-person stroller with the twins in it, Emma held Avery's hand as they walked in. "Hello, ma'am what can we do for you today?" The man at the front counter said, his voice sweet and sincere.  
>"What instruments can you play at Princeton Academy?" Cameron asked.<br>"The girl takes an interest in band for next year, eh? Fifth grader?"  
>"Tenth." Emma added with wit.<br>"TENTH?" The man wailed. "Why didn't you start music earlier kiddo?"  
>"I wanted to get through medical courses so I can go to the same med school Cameron went to." She looked up and smiled at her. "Tell me an instrument I want to test it before we buy, though."<br>"There's this clarinet, and a flute or a saxophone, very lady-like instruments." He looked in the glass case at the gleaming golden sax. "Or trumpets and trombones and percussion, can't fail with those. French horns, bass clarinets, bari sax too."  
>"Cameron, what do you suggest?" Emma asked, looking at the blonde with hope. Why was the little super genius asking her for help? Neither of her parents had this kind of dependence, why was she asking? This was unlike personality. Maybe it was learned. But from who?<br>"I don't know, Em, it's up to you. I played saxophone in the band, but you should try before you decide. It's a hard instrument, think first."  
>"Let me try that saxophone." The man handed her the golden saxophone and a mouthpiece. She put the mouthpiece on the cork and let out a loud squeak. "This one isn't for me."<br>"How about a flute?" He handed her the long silver pipe with the corks on the keys. She blew in and no sound came out. "Nope, don't think that's going to work either."  
>"What about that trumpet, sweetie? My best friend played trumpet, now she's a professional musician." Cameron coaxed. Emma picked up the horn, blew in and played an almost beautiful note. "With a little practice, you'll be good as gold, Em."<br>"He trumpet is on sale for 600 dollars just today, but for you guys I'll sell it for 550." Cameron pulled out a wad of cash and looked at the trumpet.  
>"And a case? Or a mouthpiece?"<br>"Come with the instrument, ma'am. I think your daughter's really going to love being a trumpet player."  
>"She's not my daughter. She's my boss' kid. All four of them are." She smiled and really caught a good look at the man at the case. He had wispy golden hair, much like Chase did, only shorter. It wasn't much past his ears, unlike Chase's; which hit his shoulders. He had green eyes and a thin frame, not nearly as tall as Chase but not shorter then Cameron herself. "I'll have him pay me back, later, Mr..."<br>"Henry. Henry James." He smiled. "And you are...?"  
>"Allison." She giggled and flipped her hair. "But to these kids, I'm auntie Cameron."<br>"Allison Cameron... where have I heard that name before?"  
>"Been to the hospital recently? I'm the immunologist."<br>"On House's team? I was a med student before I switched my major. I have heard everything about his cases. Magical."  
>"Everyone thinks so. Then they get to know my boss." Cameron huffed. "Why did you switch majors?"<br>"Knew I couldn't work with House, you guys have it covered. But one thing lost is another thing gained."  
>"What did you gain, Henry?" She questioned.<br>"You." He added, almost in an amorous tone. "So I was wondering..."  
>"Sometime when I don't have four kids, want to catch a pizza?" She didn't consider this flirting, but clearly he did.<br>"I don't mind kids, Allison."  
>"My, aren't you forward." Cameron started. "But-"<br>"Don't pretend you're disinterested. I can see it in your eyes." Henry tried to woo her.  
>"Tomorrow, she'll see you tomorrow at six." Emma answered for her. "She'll be all dolled up and ready to see you at six. Thanks Henry, for the trumpet."<br>"Meet me at my place." Cameron pulled out a notebook and a pen. She ripped out a page and wrote the directions down. "See you later, Henry." On her way out, she looked back to see if he watched her, he was staring right at her still smiling."

*So I created a boyfriend for Cameron and don't tell me you hate it. Actually, if you do, do tell me. It's your opinions that matter more than mine. So if you like Henry, let me know. Reviews are a good way to do that.*


	11. Chapter 11

*Eleven will be fashionable.  
>Cameron was set up on a blind date with Henry, the guy from the music store. Emma has a trumpet to practice. Avery has been enjoying "home life", and the twins are happy-go-lucky under Cameron's care... Which ends next chapter! Oh no, chaos must ensue! Things have been too happy around here, and I've gone too long with crushing something. What to crush though? Not Huddy, don't worry!*<p>

House and Home  
>Henry showed up right at six o'clock with his hair combed back. He had on dark denim pants and a white collared shirt, a green tie around his neck. He rang the doorbell, and Avery answered the door. An awful trumpet sound blared from Emma's buzzing lips, and the back door was locked tight. The twins were probably back there, too, based on the fact that they weren't in the living room.<br>"Henry!" Emma exclaimed, squealing with excitement. "Cameron will be ready soon, I think. You cool with pizza and a movie? She wants us all to be together, not hire ANOTHER sitter."  
>"I thought she was your aunt." Henry questioned.<br>"She's my dad's paid employee, does that count?" Emma smiled, Henry dumbfounded. Before he could answer, Cameron came in. Her blonde hair was half-up and the rest was straight. Her dress was gray and had sequins, and her red shoes had to make her at least two inches taller. She saw eye-to-eye with Henry for once.  
>"Allison, you look ravishing."<br>"Henry, you look..." Cameron was at a loss for words.  
>"Like Draco Malfoy." Emma mumbled.<br>"Henry, you look like Draco Malfoy." It was only after she said this that she realized what happened, what she had just said. "That's not what I meant... are you sure you don't want to come back when I don't have kids?"  
>"It's fine Allison, I don't mind. She said we're having pizza and watching a movie." Henry smiled, watching Emma put her trumpet back in the case. "How's the new trumpet working for you?"<br>"It's a real pain in the ass." Cameron muttered.  
>"That's not very nice to say about your boss' kid."<br>"Daddy's said a LOT worse things about Cameron." Emma gulped. "Mostly behind her back." Henry let a chuckle leave his lips.  
>"Let's eat before I lose my temper." She hissed, punching Henry's shoulder amorously.<p>

Harry Potter played in the background. Emma crawled into the guest bedroom, leading Avery into the bedroom and carrying the twins to bed. "Cameron, we're going to bed."  
>Henry looked at Cameron with a sly look in his eyes. "What are you looking at?"<br>"How gorgeous you are tonight." Henry's lips brushed her cheeks. "You've let me play house with you, I couldn't ask for anything more."  
>"I've only known you one day, and I know very little about you." Cameron said. "And you know nothing about me."<br>"I know all I need to. You're a doctor, I'm a music store manager. You work for the biggest baddest boss in the world, I am the boss of a music franchise subdivision."  
>"That's not the start of me." He sat back. "I've been married twice: divorced and widowed. I have quit a million and two times, I was in love with House. And all this time people have thought I was simple, a simple dumb blonde. I don't show emotion, I don't want to get hurt."<br>"And the girl?" Henry asked.  
>"Emma is the brilliant little girl I thought I was as a child." Cameron smiled. "And her father proved me wrong. So I quit, more than a few times. But I always came back... always."<br>"That's not a sign of lack of affection, that's a sign of the fear of getting hurt. I'm a musician and I know that." Henry grinned at her, wiping tears off her cheek. "Smile, Allison, your life is good. Don't be so depressed about it."  
>"Thank you." Allison kissed his cheek. "I have no one I'd rather play house with."<br>"I heard SOMEONE say my name." And there was House walking into the living room. "And who the hell is this?"

*Crappy cliffhanger, and even worse, a crappy reentry! Go on, hate me. Because I am impulsive, and I want to stir up a drama cocktail. So review, because I haven't poured anything into it yet.*


	12. Chapter 12

*Cliffhanger hate, I bet. I hate myself for it too. But it had to happen. And I wrote this before reviews, so I'm going to pretend it's loved and not fix my path?*

Locking the Key  
>House looked at her with distaste. "I leave you to watch my kids, and you decide to "play house" with Blondie?"<br>"Henry." Cameron corrected. "Henry, this is House, my boss."  
>"And Cameron, who is this Henry?" House asked. Cuddy looked at him with a stern expression on her face.<br>"Sold Emma her trumpet."  
>"Sold our daughter a WHAT?" Cuddy asked.<br>"A trumpet. She signed up for band." Cameron watched his face fall to a scowl.  
>"Well, Henry, you can leave now... and that wasn't a question."<br>"Greg, it's her house-"  
>"It doesn't matter, they're my kids."<br>"OUR kids."  
>"Allison, I'll be leaving. Dinner tomorrow?" Henry asked.<br>"Meet you at seven." Cameron said, and like that Henry was gone. "You sent my date away."  
>"And now you can be handled like a normal kid who sneaks out with her boyfriend."<br>"You're not my dad, House."  
>"I'm old enough I could be." House added. "But the real question is why did you send my kids to another room. So that you could make out with the man in a nuese?"<br>"It's a tie, Greg, you wear one too." Cuddy added. "Besides, don't accuse her. She did us a favor, remember?"  
>"I know why he's so mad. He's jealous." Cameron started.<br>"We all know that's far from the truth. " House choked on his words.  
>"Then how come you're freaking out so much about Henry? He's a nice man, don't deny me of happiness!"<br>"Well doesn't this sound like a fairy tale?" House said with an extra snarky tone.  
>"You just wish you were with me."<br>"Like I said, I'm too old for you. Who's your daddy? I'm your daddy. At least, I could be. And I'm married." House held up his hand, pointing at the gold wedding band. "Remember? Come on, Lisa, let's get our kids." He stormed off, leaving Cameron in tears and Cuddy in a rage.  
>"He doesn't mean what he tells you, you know that?" Cuddy smiled, trying to comfort her. "He wants you to feel weak, it makes him feel strong."<br>"Well it worked. He's broken me, taking the key and unlocking my emotion." She sobbed and shrugged away Cuddy's hand. "My resignation papers will be on the desk in the morning."

True enough, file on the desk. She, of course, handed it to her husband. "Do something about it. Cuz she's serious."  
>"I'll fix it. " Cameron came in as Cuddy came out. "Cameron, you're fired."<br>" What?"  
>"F-I-R-E-D. Can I make myself clearer?" She looked offended. "I did find you another job."<br>"You really do want to get rid of me, don't you?"  
>"On the contrary. Emma's school needs a medical sciences teacher. And, I have already turned in your recommendation letters."<br>"So you ARE getting rid of me."  
>"I am trying to protect Emma and give you more downtime. She trusts you, you're her best friend. I don't want either of you to be hurt. So allow me to help you be a maternal being and don't look at me as a bad guy."<br>Cameron smiled. "I knew you had a point to you blowing up last night."  
>"No, last night I was mad." He grinned, but her smile dropped. "But I guess today makes up for it, eh?"<br>"Thanks, House. And I'm sorry about not warning you about the trumpet."  
>"Don't worry... And, for a note, Henry seems like a nice man... Even if he wears a leash."<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

*Ah, thirteen. It's one of my favorite numbers.  
>Cheaper by a baker's dozen? Nope, it costs minimum of twenty reviews. OH WAIT! Thanks you guys! Now I know Cameron leaving is bad, yes, but I'm stirring in the drama into all this fluffy cotton candy. Melt it and reshape it.*<p>

Reset Button  
>She stood in his office. "Why did you get rid of her?"<br>"She needs a sweet taste of what children are like."  
>"Then you get her a puppy, not fire her!"<br>"Not fire, move. She is Emma's new Anatomy teacher." House looked at her. "Don't look so surprised. She was born to work with kids."  
>"You just feel guilty... For yelling at her."<br>"If I were guilty I'd get her flowers and chocolate... Oh, wait, that's what you get your wife when your fighting with her."  
>"You're heartless, House!" She slapped him with a file.<br>"Not heartless, Lisa just concerned. The hospital isn't doing her any good, is it? Nothing works out for her here, Lisa, I thought you would understand. She's like my daughter, I don't want her getting hurt."  
>"And I want her back. Fix it, Greg, and that was not an option."<p>

He stepped up the front stairs of the school. "Mr. House, what a pleasant surprise!" The fair-skinned thin faced woman known as the school secretary said. "What is Emma going to today?"  
>"Nothing. I need to speak to Ms. Cameron, though, if I may." He said with false respect. It felt weird calling her "Ms."<br>"She's cleaning her classroom. May I take a message?"  
>"Tell me the room number." House told the woman. "I'm her old boss, give me her room number."<br>"Sorry, sir, that isn't going to happen." House darted out of the office and down the hall. "Mr. House, where the dickens do you think you're going?"  
>"To find my employee."<p>

Cameron was ripping down posters when she saw a cane in the doorway. "You again." She hissed. "Weren't you brutal enough already or did you have to finish me off in person?"  
>"I'm not that malicious, Cameron, you should know that by now." He stated.<br>"You have a funny way of showing it, and I'd prefer you call me Allison." She didn't even turn around to face him. She kept removing the duct-taped posters. "Why are you here?"  
>"Well, Allison, you have a deadly illness." She looked dumbfounded at his almost honest answer. "It's called caring, and it takes a lot of time to die from it."<br>"I don't understand." She turned to face him completely.  
>"I can't find the cure, but you know how to treat it. How to live with it. I need someone like that. On my team, Cam-" he gulped. "Allison."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Teach us to care more, back at the hospital." He smiled. "And you know I don't take no as an answer."<br>"What's in it for me?"  
>"We can work out a deal." He pulled out a piece of paper. "A new contract."<br>"After my lunch date with Henry." She grinned.  
>"Deal."<p>

*She is back! For good, if you guys like the Henry-Cameron relationship. Review love!*


	14. Chapter 14

*Like you probably read...  
>Yes, I am rewriting and reediting my story's original chapter fourteen on. I was stupid and did something truly drastic, and I hate doing that! I wanted people to never know what to expect, so I'm really REALLY sorry Alex. I hope this is a lot better.<br>Reviews are sweet: like Captain Crunch or Girl Scout Cookies.*

Graduation  
>She slid her way through the already seated attendees of the gym, her two year old son squirming in her arms. Almost three years ago she remembered their family: her ten year old daughter, four year old son and her infant twins. Now one was leaving the nest, and she was only twelve.<br>Her husband continued through the crowd, using his cane to "part the sea" of people. Cameron followed behind, the little girl in her arms, her husband doting behind. Henry smiled at his wife as the family sat. "Too bad Avery had to miss this." Cameron whispered to Cuddy. "He would've liked to see this."  
>"But he couldn't miss any school. First grade is just as important as the rest of school." Cuddy added sagely. "House told him that she would graduate several other times in life."<br>"Don't tell me I was wrong." His witty reply. "College ahead of her and all, she'll be working with us before her twentieth birthday."  
>"House, when me and Ally have kids, we hope that they can only be as smart as your little Emma." Henry admitted, holding Cameron close. Merry ran to sit in her father's lap.<br>"It's a blessing and a curse." He said. "There's sometimes nothing left to teach her, but she's so willing to learn."  
>"That's why she loves her trumpet." Cuddy continued his thought. "She understands it but always wants to better herself."<br>"Nothing wrong with self-improvement." Cameron's response was simple and almost parental.  
>Music started. Emma took her seat beside Matt in the chairs for the seniors. The band played Pomp and Circumstance as they did every time there was a graduation. Emma was in a pastel pink dress, much like her prom dress was. Matt's tie was the same color, and he was her prom "date" in theory. But the valedictorian and salutatorian sat toward the front of the class.<br>"Today, we'd like to welcome you to this year's graduation ceremony." The principal's wispy voice blew through the microphone. "Our valedictorian and salutatorian have a few words to say on behalf of their class."  
>Matt stood in front, seeing as he was the one of the two that could be seen well over the podium. "Emma and I are two of many talented students at this school: some musically, academically, physically or theatrically."<br>Emma spoke next. "None of us are made to fit into cookie-cutters, and our school is very good at showing that."  
>"We have scientific geniuses on the football team."<br>"Our best basketball player is in a wheelchair."  
>"One of our clarinetists is deaf."<br>"Our best actors and writers are already getting contracts."  
>"And the smartest student in our school is twelve." Matt smiled down at Emma. His hand slid onto her shoulder. "You see, we're all different and we all brake the stereotypes. And that's why these seniors are so special:"<br>"None of us are the same." Emma finished his thought. "So accept us wherever we may be taken, because we ARE the future."

Emma watched as the line got shorter heading out the door. Most everyone was gone, all but her family and a few others. "You'll do wonderful at college sweetie." Her mother hugged her tightly. "ECU looks like a good school."  
>"I just want to be a great doctor, momma." She returned the squeeze. "Where's Avery?"<br>"School." Emma frowned. "He had a test, dear. On the bright side, Cameron and Henry are here."  
>Emma sprinted up and nearly tackled them. "Who's covering at the hospital then?"<br>"Foreman and Chase aren't TOTAL idiots." House's attitude kicked in. "Besides, we have Wilson to fix their mistakes."  
>"Come on, kiddo, let's go for a treat. Ice cream shop down the street sound okay?" Cameron smiled. "Your mom has to head back to the hospital, and your dad has to get Avery from school."<br>"Can I momma?" Emma asked, to which her mom nodded. "You, me, and Henry?"  
>"Who else would we have to invite?" Cameron chuckled. "We'll bring her by the hospital afterward, alright House?"<br>"Alright." They answered in unison. Creeper status gained.


	15. Chapter 15

*Like the new route? I truly hope so!  
>Now that I see what I was TRYING to do, I see easier things than what I did to fix what I was trying to and failed! I'm a smidge hyper, just found out I made the school musical (one of the wives in Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat) which is an amazing thing for me: I'm fourteen and already been in five shows! So posting will only be on weekends, with fewer but longer chapters, sorry! The billion and two reviews do help though. Thirty-three last time I checked! And counting I hope...?*<p>

Suddenly Crystal  
>Everything was suddenly crystal in her mind. Literally, everything. She didn't usually go to the doctor, she could take care of herself. Stay home from work and she was always better. But this time was different. She had been home almost a week and wasn't getting better. Could it be...? No, it couldn't. It could, but it was improbable. Wasn't it?<br>It was her new truth.  
>What would she say at work? Henry would be thrilled, but House was already judgmental and brash. She couldn't win this battle, hell, she could hardly fight it! Chase would have some witty retort that would make no sense, but he wouldn't drop it. He never dropped anything about her, he went on for almost a year about that she was married a THIRD time very spontaneously in Las Vegas. Who could imagine what he would say?<br>She didn't know what to think. She was too busy worrying about everyone else's thoughts. Her first instinct was to call Henry. No that wouldn't fix anything! She didn't want anything fixed either. She just wanted to hear something, but she still didn't know what!  
>She looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. "You're in your late thirties. This is completely normal." She reminded herself. "And you're married. It was only a matter of time before this happened. They'll have to deal with it, deal with me. They'll deal with me, I'm not something you throw out because it's broken."<p>

The thirty nine year old walked into work slowly, questioning herself and second-guessing each move she made. It was too late to turn back. "Cameron, you're late." House complained. "You've been gone the passed week, so that doesn't surprise me." He smirked as she sat at the other end of the table. "Care to explain to the class why you were gone?" His sarcasm was richer than usual.  
>"I went to the doctor this morning, sorry I'm late." She smiled frankly, looking at Foreman. "What's our case?"<br>"I'm more interested in what the little miss' doctor had to say." House interrupted his spewing thought. "Please tell."  
>"I'm not obligated to." She spat back. "You'll know soon enough, I'm not going to display personal information in public." Her argument was strong but senseless. Why fight with House: it didn't fix anything. There was nothing to fix anyways. "Case, please. Now." She hissed.<br>"Patient with complaints of sharp pains on her left side and problems with her stomach. Also, she tenses up if you touch her sides at all, she stops breathing for a few seconds." Foreman was always down to business.  
>"None of these symptoms match up." Chase stated quickly.<br>"They never do." House's rebuttal.  
>"How do we know that she knows her left from her right?" Cameron asked smartly.<br>"She's thirteen." Foreman's response.  
>"That doesn't make a difference. I had friends that up through high school didn't know which one was which. If it were pains in her right side..."<br>"Appendicitis." House answered.  
>"She knows her left from right, Cameron. We asked her, we're not total idiots."<br>"Then tell me what YOU think it is, Chase. Because no matter WHAT I say it's wrong." She finally snapped. "You can't handle it when I get something right."  
>"Good lord, Cameron, calm down!" Chase said, grabbing her shoulder. Her glare could cut ice, and her face looked so ravenous that if she had bit his hand he wouldn't have been surprised. Then she quickly sank back into her chair and almost broke down.<br>"Check her for appendicitis." House commanded. "Cameron, meet me in my office in five minutes."

House tossed one of his many toys to the sky and caught it carefully. She stood in his doorway. "Look, I can explain-" She started, taking a seat like he had gestured for her to.  
>"I'm listening." He stated. "Tell me what was running through your head."<br>"He never listens to me, and I mean never. Ever since I married Henry he takes everything I say, manipulates it, and uses it to make him smarter."  
>"Like a demented superhero." House's reply was under his breath.<br>"I was tired of being fought with when I know I'm right." She continued.  
>"That isn't why you're hear you know, right?"<br>"Why am I here then?" She questioned.  
>"Why have you been gone, honestly? You're not the kind of person who walks off and leaves, well you are but you always have a reason. You've been MIA for a week and when you come back you're witty strong and aren't afraid to show your opinion. What has gotten into you?" There were tears welled in her eyes yet she couldn't speak. "Or...is the better question who?"<br>"This has been a long time coming, House. You should know better than anyone." Cameron was sounding more dark and cold than ever. A voice rich with her own serious demeanor. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, House, so don't gawk at me."  
>His jaw had to have been at his chest. "Why didn't you tell us that you were pregnant?"<br>"The last thing I wanted was for Chase to know. He would torment me until the day I died, then my kid once I did." She answered honestly.  
>"How did you intend to keep it from him? A tight corset or loose tops?" House's snarky undertones returned to his voice.<br>"This isn't even funny House! I need some advice here. Please be a sensitive person just for a few minutes until I leave." Cameron looked at him with total disgust. "I know how hard that is for you, but try."  
>"If you wanted someone sensitive, go talk to Chase." His laughter was hereby uncontrollable.<br>"If I were your wife, or Emma, would you have this same reaction?" Cameron said strongly. His facial expression dropped and his laughter broke. "I didn't think so."  
>And she left the office like that.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

*I have a funny story to tell you all, and it doesn't really relate to this at all. I'm a big Once Upon A Time fan, and I really enjoyed watching the marathon on New Year's day. So I find out one of my friends likes Once Upon A Time as much as I do, and we start talking about it in class and COMPLETELY blank out of the lesson. The next day the teacher takes up the assignment and took ours up, amazing that we ACTUALLY completed it. In turn, we were allowed to watch House as a reward. Credits roll (watching the episode Act Your Age) and Jennifer Morrison's name comes up. Stupidly she shouts, in a class of like seven people, "OH MY GOD THAT'S THE LADY FROM ONCE UPON A TIME!" leading to everyone in the classroom's face palm.  
>That's my story, hope you liked it. Back to the real story.*<p>

Imagining  
>She sat at her kitchen table, imagining the world she would soon be leading. She had a cup of Ramen noodles in front of her face, and dropped the fork into the cup.<br>In her fantasies; Cameron saw Henry smiling at her across the table. There was a little girl with curly blonde hair, probably about four years old, all of her hair in a ponytail. She had on a little pink dress and black flats. In her hands were a couple Barbie dolls.  
>"Honey, what are you doing?" Henry asked, shaking her awake at the dinner table.<br>"I was...dreaming." She smiled.  
>"Was it a good dream?" His response, kissing her forehead.<br>"I didn't want it to end."  
>"What was it about?" Henry asked, sitting down beside her.<br>"Our baby." Her quick reply.  
>"Our...baby?"<br>"Yes, Henry." She looked at him and smiled a coy smile at him. "We're expecting a baby."  
>"That's great!" He hugged her for a few seconds, then let go of her long enough to keep talking. "How far along are you?"<br>"Two months." She smiled. "We'll be greeting the newest James in seven short months."  
>"Anything else I should know?" He asked as her pager went off.<br>"Yeah, I'm on call tonight."

Chase lead her down the hall to the girl's room. "We went to remove her appendix for the appendicitis but we couldn't find it."  
>"You've got to be joking. Didn't you and Foreman take anatomy in college?"<br>"I swear, Cameron, it isn't there." Foreman ran behind them. "She has the disease but not the holder."  
>"I'm calling Emma." Cameron darted away.<br>"Why?" They asked in unison.  
>"She's the only one that ever made any sense around here, she has a bigger mental capacity than both of you nut-cases combined."<br>"Or perhaps you just want someone to say you're right." Chase shot back.  
>"Is that what you think? I just don't want this girl to die. We already know she has appendicitis, we just can't find her appendix."<br>"Some of us actually spend time caring for our patients instead of ourselves."  
>"And others have families to provide for."<br>"Some people don't get themselves knocked up and avoid what they were before they had kids." And like that her fist ran into his jaw.

Emma sat in her dorm room with her two roommates on the other beds. Her cell phone, a graduation gift, went off. "It's the hospital, girls, sorry. I have to take this. Cameron?"  
>"Emma?"<br>"It is she."  
>"How's college treating you sweetie?"<br>"Um, fine. What's wrong? Is it momma or daddy?"  
>"No. We have a case for you to crack."<br>"Shoot." Emma grabbed a notebook and pulled her two roommates (Candace and Ellen) back in the room. "We're solving a case."  
>"Thirteen year old girl with complaints of stomach problems and pains in her side." Cameron was put on speaker phone.<br>"Appendicitis." Ellen answered.  
>"Pains in her LEFT side."<br>"The girl's an idiot. There's nothing on her left side." Candace stated.  
>"It is appendicitis." Emma answered. "Her organs are just reversed. You guys couldn't find her appendix, could you?"<br>"No."  
>"It's because you weren't looking where it was."<p>

Chase and Cameron stood in the room with the sleeping patient. "One day, my kid'll be as smart as Emma." Cameron stated. "Emma will be fighting for our jobs, she solves cases we can't figure out."  
>"She's brilliant, yes."<br>"That's the first time you've agreed with me in a while."  
>"I can agree when you say something valid." He answered. "Our patient's being discharged tomorrow right?"<br>"Yes, she is. How could someone not know their child's organs were reversed?" Cameron asked. "I can't imagine a pediatrician wouldn't mention "oh, all your child's organs are on the wrong side" when seeing if your five year old is safe to go to school."  
>"I guess you have to learn from experience." Chase said. "Congrats, by the way, for you and Henry." Her jaw dropped.<br>"What? No witty retort?"  
>"I'm not cold and heartless. As long as you're happy, even with him, I'm happy."<br>*Who likes organ reversal? Comment with a case or anything you want to see. I've had two characters named after Once Upon A Time characters, one after my friend, one after a holiday and one for Tangled. In case you can't tell, I will write just about anything!*


	17. Chapter 17

*That awkward moment when you find out that your band director's mom has pictures of you on her business' website.  
>I lived it. Sadly I didn't really know a) my picture was taken b) her mom owned the place and c) SHE'S MY BAND DIRECTOR'S MOM. Oh wow, that was awkward. What if I also said our future drum major was in that picture?<br>This chapter is based off of a song called "When You are Eighteen" as performed by Damian McGinty.*

When You are Eighteen  
>Cuddy could barely remember when she was eighteen. Usually dates were very vivid in her mind, and these were a blunder. She knew she graduated, and started med school. And that she skipped prom. But what else was there that she was forgetting? That she thought she had fallen in love? It was a lie, it made her put up a wall. And that wall brought her to where she was today.<br>House hadn't been eighteen in almost forty years, wasn't it? Hadn't he got his first motorcycle that year? He know he got a motorcycle for graduation, he supposed he crashed his first. He made it into a top med school, and crushed his "bad boy" reputation quickly. It was the best thing he could've ever done. He wouldn't be living this life if he hadn't been eighteen.  
>Wilson being eighteen, well, it wasn't as joyful of a story. He proposed to his girlfriend, who turned him down flat. He applied to three schools and only one wanted him. His life started rolling downhill and it didn't stop. Of course, if he hadn't been eighteen he never would have met House, who stumbled drunk out of his neighbor's house the morning after prom. If he hadn't been eighteen, nothing would have gone right at all.<br>Chase's eighteenth birthday present was a one-way plane ticket from the land down under. He gladly accepted, he wanted to be a doctor more than anything else. But his family became invisible as his age increased. Everything he loved turned around to hate him. Sometimes he wished he had stayed. But leaving when he was eighteen lead him to Cameron.  
>Cameron was a little more of a love story. By the time she was eighteen she had been a two year medical student when she met her first husband. They fell in love and as soon as he proposed they were married and he died. Perhaps that's what made her stay a doctor: his untimely death. She couldn't ask for her eighteen year old self back.<br>Henry could. He was a promising musician: a saxophone. He also wanted to be a doctor. A few years into med school, his passion for music ran away with his heart, and he ever so willingly chased it. His life was formed by his eighteen year old mistakes.  
>Foreman was a curious person at the age of eighteen. He was brilliant and smart, but he still was wild at heart. Medical school was treating him right, but he was still wanting to know what the real world did. If he hadn't been where he was, he wouldn't be able to solve House's cases. And that made all the difference.<br>Emma's eighteenth birthday was the most magical day of her life. "Come with me, Emma." One of the new students at her third college (ECU for bachelor's, Chesnut Hill for master's, and Harvard for her doctorate.) mentioned. "Let me take you out to dinner." This man was four years older than her, named Joseph. He was kind-of hippy-like, with brown hair long and very Beiber-esque. She had her hair pulled back into a half up-do and a short pink polka-dotted dress. He took her to Cracker Barrel and bought her birthday dinner, and she learned so much about him. He was from North Carolina, a town called Moyock in Currituck County. His dad was a farmer, and he owned a lot of horses. "We just have to go to dinner some other time, my treat." Emma kissed him on the cheek. Best birthday ever.


	18. Chapter 18

*Here's my disclaimer.  
>I do not own House or Once Upon A Time, which I am seeming to love the both more and more by the day. But this is a House fiction, don't worry about my Once Upon A Time fetish. It just had to be cleared up before I started the the chapter.<br>We're well on our way to forty reviews right? Right?*

Dinner on the House  
>Christmas rolled by. "Now, Greg, Emma's bringing a friend home with her from college. Be nice." Cuddy jammed her finger into her husband's ribcage. Avery sat at the table already, listening to his iPod and reading a Harry Potter book. For a twelve year old kid, he had no interest in the dramatic and crazy brilliant world of medicine. He wanted to be a normal seventh grader. "And Avery, remember that you can't pull your shenanigans on him."<br>"Him?" House asked his wife, who was pushing the turkey into the oven. "You failed to mention that this was a "him" that we're talking about."  
>"His name is Joseph. Emma's convinced he's the one for her."<br>"She's eighteen, it's like a teenager to believe that."  
>"He's only four years older than her, and he really cares about her." House still looked appalled. "Don't give me that look, let's just meet him."<br>"I can't imagine having a son-in-law named Joseph." His remark.  
>"Wait, who said they were getting married?" She asked, equally freaked out by the thought.<br>"Smile, Cuddles, they'll be here soon." House said, sarcastically hospitable. "So will the James'."

They never imagined her quite like this.  
>Emma waltzed through the door, this "Joseph"'s arm around her waist, holding her close. His hair was cropped shorter than in the pictures she sent. As a matter of fact, his hair was almost Military-short. He had on a crisp collared cream shirt and a blue-and-green striped tie, paired with his black pants and shoes. His hair was curly, if they were longer they may have been ringlets. But now you could really see his face: his sharp features and forest green eyes.<br>Emma looked different, too. For starters, her hair was straight and sleek. Tamed may have been the better description. Her eyes twinkled under the porch lights, and she looked maturely beautiful. Her makeup was simple, not ostentatious or anything of the sorts. Natural and youthful, that's it. Fixed in her hair was a white beret, and she had on a candy cane-striped coat. You could only see the very bottom of her skirt, which was black, and she wore combat boots of the same color. House's heart had to had stopped for a few minutes.  
>His little girl.<br>"Sorry it took us so long, momma, Joseph's motorcycle wouldn't start." Emma started, dropping her keys on the counter. House remembered a day when she couldn't reach that counter.  
>"Motorcycle?" House was dumbfounded by his baby girl's words.<br>"Yeah." Emma's reply. "I see that all of the family's together. Even- Cameron and Henry!" Emma squealed, running up to hug them. "I haven't seen you two since I left for Harvard two years ago!"  
>"And you remember our son, don't you?" Cameron asked, holding the little blonde in front of her. "Ben?"<br>"How could I forget him? That would be like me forgetting my own brother!" Emma looked at the five year old with glee. Avery, Flynn and Merry were all on the other side of the table. "And let's see, do I know you three?" Emma teased. "Avery, Merry, Flynn." They all had grown so much! Last she saw the twins, they were tiny, just coloring on walls and getting into trouble. Now they were about a foot taller and eight years old! Avery had grown so much, too: more in maturity than size. "I hardly recognized you three!" Which was a lie, of course.  
>"Nice to have you home for a while, Em." Cameron said. "Someone to help us out at the hospital."<br>"As if I don't help." Emma retorted. "You call me every case for my input." House looked at Cameron with insane curiosity. "I take it daddy didn't know that."  
>"Never mind, let's not spoil Christmas." Cuddy said, gesturing the two of them to their seats at the never-ending table. "Emma, you never introduced your friend."<br>"Oh right. Everyone: this is Joseph, my boyfriend." You could swear that House's eyes popped out of his head. Cuddy didn't look at all surprised, actually she almost looked pleased. Cameron and Henry gave a muted "awwwwwww". Avery and the twins chuckled as Joseph kissed her cheek.  
>House stood up as if he argued with them, but he said nothing. He just sank back down. "Turkey anyone?" he asked, sawing into it and not saying another word.<p>

"He's sleeping with her." House concluded, lying in his bed below his daughter's bedroom. All the lights were out, but he and his wife were still awake.  
>"What makes you think that?" She asked.<br>"According to them, they've been dating since Valentine's Day. Tell me how my thoughts are wrong."  
>"Ask her." Cuddy suggested.<br>"That's overrated." His answer. "It's just my fatherly thought."  
>"Or is it the fact that they're both staying in Emma's room together and there's only one bed in there?"<br>"Perhaps a mix." He admitted.  
>"You know it's possible for two people to sleep in the same bed and not end up having sex." She reminded him.<br>"Good god, you're sounding like you'd KNOW that as a fact." House's sarcasm was thicker than cottage cheese. "Is that what you told your mom when we were dating?"  
>"Perhaps..." She grinned. "Let's get to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."<br>Big as it'll ever be, he thought. But instead of saying something, he just rolled over and went to sleep.

*If tomorrow is Christmas, what is up their sleeves? Or, better question, mine? Reviews are like candy, feed me!*


	19. Chapter 19

*The world is good!  
>Merry Monday, my companions! Well, I think I'm posting this Monday... I don't know. I'm writing, it's Sunday and I'm sitting at girl scouts alone. Do you know how bad that is? That's why I write. I have nothing to do.<br>Reviews are like fluffy bunnies, because they're so fluffy I could die!*

Ten  
>She sat by the window, under the glowing of the lamplight. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail with a purple rubber band. Robe tied tightly around her waist with the matching mint green ribbon.<br>"Emma, it's the middle of the night." Cameron questioned, walking in the room and sinking into the couch cushions. "Why are you still up?"  
>"I couldn't sleep. Besides, this year I got to be Santa Claus." She held up the glass of milk and a cookie graced her lips. "I'm very good at my job."<br>"Looks like it." Emma's eyes darted to the window. "See anything interesting?"  
>"Christmas snowfall. It's he most beautiful thing in he world." Emma chuckled at her own words. "When Avery and I were little, we used to make snowmen and put them and suits, pretend they'd come to life." She continued her light laughter, then stopped quite abruptly. "But they never did."<br>"I know the feeling." Cameron's empathy was strong. "Ben always pretends that the dog can talk, you know as well as I do that he can't."  
>"Snowy?" Emma asked, with a reply of a sharp nod from her friend. "I didn't know they retired him."<br>"He had been in the nursing home seven years, staying with us at night. They told me they were going to use a smaller younger dog for the job."  
>"Such a shame, Snowy was such a good dog." Emma said sadly.<br>"Still is. Helps Ben by picking up his shoes, sometimes hiding them or throwing them on the stairs." Cameron smiled. "Ben treats him like he's his brother. Knows that's the closest he'll ever get to a brother anyways."  
>Emma's smile fell. "What do you mean?"<br>"Ben's a great kid, but he's a real hassle. I don't know how your mom dealt with all four of you."  
>"Not all four of us are here together very often. I went to college early, Avery was six and the twins were two. I haven't really been home, it feels like I never left though."<br>"Maybe that's because you're always there to help us." Cameron teased. "When are you finishing up school?"  
>"Finishing my doctorate this year."<br>"In what, might I ask?"  
>"Epidemiology." Emma replied. "It's the best thing I can do, something momma nor daddy have ever tried to be. I can be totally me, and not worry about following down their paths."<br>"And... Joseph?" Cameron asked quietly.  
>"Earning a bachelor's in law, last year for him too." Cameron frowned. "You look more upset than daddy did at dinner."<br>"Your dad thinks you guys are getting very serious." Sue answered.  
>"How do you want me to prove him wrong, lie to him? Joseph loves me, and I love him too."<br>"How do you know it's love, kiddo?" Cameron expelled.  
>"I know it's love because I don't have to say anything and he knows what's wrong and how to fix it. Any moment I'm with him is a moment I truly live. Nothing he does can truly make me mad at him forever, and vice versa. He wants me to be happy, and I want him to follow his dreams. Wherever they may take us." Emma grimaced. "You can tell me I'm too young to know love, Cameron, but since I was ten I've witnessed love: your love for Henry."<br>Cameron's heart melted like that.

Joseph woke up around six that very Christmas morning. He hadn't been this excited for this holiday since he was very young. But he was given new life, and it had fallen asleep under the christmas tree.  
>"Wake up, sleepyhead." He shook her ever so lightly, and she jolted up from under the tree. "Sleep well?"<br>"As always." She stated groggily, kissing his lips lightly as she could. "I should get dressed. If my daddy saw me dressed like this he'd flip out."  
>"It's six in the morning."<br>"He'll be up soon enough." Emma assured him. "As long as you're here he'll be up." And she walked out.  
>Sure enough, Mr. and Mrs. House walked in. "Where's Emma?" He asked Joseph as his wife fixed them both their coffee.<br>"Getting dressed." Joseph's answer. "It's a little early to be up, isn't it?"  
>"I would ask you the same." House muttered.<br>Cuddy came up behind him and passed him his coffee, whispering. "I'll let you two talk."  
>"So, Joseph, do you have a nickname?" House started his interrogation. He and Joseph were both sitting on the couch on opposite sides.<br>"Joseph." Joseph answered.  
>"That's nice, but I mean really. Don't tell me you never had a nickname."<br>"I was called Joey in school, my parents always called me Joey. I despised it, though."  
>"So me calling you Joey would be bad."<br>"I honestly prefer Joseph." Joseph continued to explain. House looked displeased at this answer. No one was pleased with Joseph, actually. "Any other questions?"  
>"The motorcycle?" House wondered. "You have a motorcycle, correct?"<br>"I do, actually. Quite proud of it, too." Joseph admitted. "Runs beautifully, sometimes breaks down. But it always gets back up."  
>House's concern in his face was poorly hidden. "Motorcycles can be good and bad, though, can't they? Wrecks, precautions, number of seats. Bad if you had kids, you know."<br>"Of course you would know." Joseph stated smartly. "I saw your motorcycle in the driveway when we pulled up."  
>"Touché." House started. "But have you thought about kids?"<br>"I'm 21, so no, I haven't really thought about kids."  
>"Emma has though, ever since she was a little girl. Since she was six she's wanted a baby of her own."<br>"That's part of being a woman, sir, do believe all of them want to be mothers one day."  
>Lisa didn't, House thought, but didn't reply. "What is it that you like most about my daughter?"<br>"Her sparkling personality." Joseph lied.  
>"Dude, I'm her dad. You expect me to buy that?" House's fury grew hot in his face. "Tell me honestly."<br>"She's... She's everything to me. I can't... CHOOSE what I like most about Emma." Joseph had the most genuine smile on his face.  
>"You planning to marry my little girl?" House finally spat.<br>"Yes sir, I am." Joseph started. Then he quickly continued. "With your permission, of course."  
>"Is this how you planned to ask me?" House asked facetiously. "When were you planning to TELL her."<br>"Today." Joseph admitted. "If you would allow me to ask for her hand."  
>House huffed for a minute, then stated. "If I say no you two will run off and elope anyways."<br>"Most likely."  
>"And if I approve you both still have a semester of school until graduation... You guys wouldn't be married until the summer."<br>"At least."  
>"Well, Joseph, I don't know how to answer..." House started, then yelled. "SHE'S EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"<p>

*Don't worry, we'll see more Emma/Joseph soon. Perhaps not married, but hey, can't we dream? Let me know your thoughts!*


	20. Chapter 20

*I love being a girl scout.  
>Being the only active Girl Scout at my high school has its perks: infinite cookie sales, school wavers, instant achievements. On the bad side, people blame you when something goes wrong... And you didn't fix it...<br>I do not own House, and if I did I'd be a billionaire and be using only cases that are real (about 95 percent of their diagnosis's were wrong based on symptoms.).*

Christmas Bells Are Ringing  
>Joseph and Emma sat on the couch, side by side, hands entwined. Avery watched them, thoughts brewing in his head. Merry and Flynn played with their birthday gifts: Barbies and Play Dough (what can I say, he likes to sculpt!). Cuddy and House sat in the kitchen on the barstools, watching their four children from a closed distance.<br>Cameron, Henry, and Ben were all sitting on the floor, Henry watching Ben and Cameron watching them both play. She was going to miss this. One day, Ben would be like Avery or Joseph, not wanting to play or even associate with his family. That day would be the one that she dreaded.  
>"It's eight o'clock, I suppose Christmas can start now." Cuddy finally announced. "Emma, go and start handing out the presents. Avery, take down all the stockings."<br>Both did as instructed. Joseph watched as the ten stockings were pulled down carefully, one that now had "JOE" written on it. Emma grinned as he saw it. That stocking hadn't been there the night before.  
>"Package for Ben... and Flynn... Merry..." Emma passed out the gifts wrapped in shiny green paper one by one. Here there were probably thirty presents. And that was before the other doctors came. "Foreman and Chase and Wilson always bring the most LAVISH gifts for us." Emma told him, falling into his ribcage.<br>"There are more than these three doctors?" Joseph asked curiously.  
>Emma just giggled. "Joseph, honey, you choose who opens their present first."<br>"How about your little brother, Avery?" Avery smiled at Joseph quite genuinely. He looked at the label, which read Em & Joe, and opened it with glee.  
>"A new DS game!" Avery shouted, looking at the game with anticipation. He had asked her for the Sims 3 game for a good long while, since before it even came out. "Merry, your turn."<br>Merry opened her box cautiously, hoping nothing would jump out at her. After all, it WAS from her father. But as it turns out, there was no need to fear. It was a green hat and matching scarf. Green was her favorite color. She smiled sheepishly at her dad, and pulled on the hat.  
>Flynn tore threw his box quickly, barely reading the label. "A sweater?" he asked. And indeed, it was a VERY ugly sweater. It was gray and red and orange striped, with a large FGH stitched on the front in very large white letters.<br>"Mommy made it with love." Cuddy smiled, paying minimal attention to her son's lack of affection. Flynn forced a grin as quickly as he could. There was no way he was offending her, it would be the end of his life if he did.  
>Ben had a large red bag in front of his face. And by large I mean this bag may had been bigger than him. He didn't dare open it without Henry's help. When they finally did get the large bag off, it revealed a shiny black bike and a matching helmet.<br>House opened a bag from his wife. In it was an envelope. An envelope holding six tickets to a family cruise in the Caribbean. "When are we going to the Caribbean?" He asked.  
>"Next week." Cuddy smiled a him. "Since you and I both have the week off..."<br>He then handed a box to her. It was wrapped very nicely in shimmering silver paper, tied with a red ribbon and a large bow tied on the top. Suddenly her eyes bulged from her head. The diamond earrings she had been asking for since they were still dating. "Oh, Greg, you shouldn't have!"  
>Joseph then looked to Emma, who had a large box with his name on it in her lap. "Merry Christmas, Joseph." She said softly as he took the box. In it was a briefcase, a tie, and a suit jacket.<br>Henry passed his wife a gift next. It was a small envelope, one with a pair of plane tickets to... none other than New Zealand. At least it wasn't Australia, she thought, Chase would be on my case forever!  
>She then stood up. "Henry, Ben: this is a group present for both of my boys." She paused and drama seemed to spill in the cracks. "I'm pregnant!" Cameron announced valiantly. Hoopla rose.<br>Emma was last; and both her father and her lover had frightening smiles on their face, the kind that makes you think that they're up to something bad. They put his tie around her eyes and lead her outside, guiding her carefully down the driveway.  
>It was a red Ford Focus, all hers.<br>In the front seat was the keys and a card reading "EMMA".  
>Joseph and House had bought it together that morning.<br>*Okay, my little House friends and fans: time for a minute of Marissa stupidity! After her "The lady from Once Upon A Time" bit, we finished the episode today. She laughed every three minutes at House's witty retorts to Wilson about sleeping with Cuddy and the flowers... And when Cameron and Chase had the scene where he got her flowers even though she said she didn't like him she screamed "THATS SUCH A LIE!" Good thing that's near the end of the episode, because we spent the last ten minutes of the bell their relationship. Then me and the guy sitting behind me had epiphanies, different epiphanies. Mine was that on House there is no time for anyone to be happy. His was that most shows on TV wouldn't survive with successful character relationships and without characters sleeping together. Both are true though, no? At least in a light?*


	21. Chapter 21

*iPod acting special again.  
>Monday night following an uneventful day. Do I have a fun backstory? Nope. Do I ever? Rarely. Reviews are like friends: the more you have the easier it is to be recognized in a crowd.*<p>

Peg Legs  
>Monday morning, alarm clock rings at six in the morning. The second day of the new year. He kissed her softly on the cheek. "Remember to have a good time, Em. I'll be here when you come back." His smile made her weak. Everyday with him was like heaven, she couldn't imagine the two of them being separated for a week.<br>"You know I'll miss you, Joseph." She kissed him back before rolling out of the bed and getting dressed.  
>Thirty minutes passed. Emma was curling her hair around the one-inch barrel. She had her hair divided in sections draping over her tee shirt. Jeans and the cream-colored Slytherin shirt would usually been a very dressed down outfit. But Emma pulled it off: adding her black boots, lace up fingerless lace gloves, and a large Victorian-era cameo completing the arrangement.<br>Seven o'clock hit them like a ton of bricks. A final peck on the lips from the front porch before his motorcycle pulled away. Now she supposed it truly was just her and her family.  
>"Now, my pets, get in the van." House started, climbing into the front seat of the blue minivan. The twins crawled into the very back so that Avery and Emma got the captain's chairs. However, Emma and her father were loading the bags into the trunk. Part of her hoped that he would bring up Joseph. The rest of her didn't.<br>"Thanks for taking me with you guys, daddy." She hoped that this would give him a reaction.  
>"Can't be a grandpa yet, Em." His witty answer. Emma didn't like this thought process.<br>"He seems like a nice guy, daddy, doesn't he?" Now she was baiting the hook, hoping to reel him into the real point.  
>"Nice, but not THAT nice." House spat back. Her smile fell as she shut the trunk.<br>"Can I drive?" She asked, strutting to the front seat. Of course, her mother beat her there, looking curious as to why little Emma would be trying to drive. "Guess not." Emma spat, then grinned at her mother.  
>"On the way home." Cuddy smiled back, unnaturally cheerful for her usual personality. Soon enough, the Houses had left their home.<p>

DAY ONE. Emma boarded the boat at eleven in the morning. Bag at hand, her parents' suitcase in the other, she was the first to make it onto the ship's vast deck. It was a huge boat: a pool to your left, what appeared to be a bar to your right. And a large building-like place that was clearly the living quarters.  
>"Mr. House, Mrs. House. Little mister and misses Houses!" Esteban, as his name tag read, called out. "I am Esteban, hospitality manager of this fine establishment. You made your room arrangements with me, remember?" His accent was very Mexican. "Allow me to lead you to your room!"<br>Esteban lead them down to flights of stairs. "The elevator wires have been cut recently and we haven't had anyone fix them yet." He explained, House limping and Emma stumbling like a drunk pack mule. Three hallways away, on the second floor, fifth room on the right. "Your room." Esteban grinned.  
>"Esteban, I thought I got two rooms." Cuddy remarked.<br>"Oh no, we couldn't. Not on this floor at least. Here we value the family's togetherness." Esteban grinned. "Provides strength."  
>"I'd like our second room." She persuaded.<br>"Can't do, Mrs."  
>Cuddy stopped fussing as he opened the door. You saw a gray room with a large questionably safe window and two rickety floor mattresses. Before she could turn to question the furniture, Esteban was running down the hall.<br>"Well this is different." House finally muttered. "A cruise director who knows our names, provides poor service and runs when we question it." Emma and Avery giggled at their father's total lack of sarcasm in the statement.  
>"Looks like we have to EARN our keep." Emma said.<p>

The ship, as they dared to add 'cruise' to, was nothing more than a converted navy ship that had a pool and the occasional limbo contests on. It was fully staffed by the most obscene people: Esteban the most ordinary of them all. Esteban, however, kept flirting with Emma. House no longer thought of Joseph as such a terrible guy.  
>"So, Emily..." Esteban looked at Emma with loving eyes.<br>"Emma." She corrected.  
>"Ah, yes. What is your home life like?"<br>"I'm a student at Harvard, a medical professional specializing in epidemiology."  
>"And how old are you?"<br>"I'm eighteen years old."  
>"Eighteen!" Esteban exclaimed, nearly jumping backwards. "Why, you don't look a day over fifteen!"<br>"That would make you acting like we're on a date kind of inappropriate." She remarked.  
>"Are we on a date?" He asked, leaning in on her.<br>"I have a boyfriend at home." Emma reminded him.  
>"I don't care. He's not here, not with you."<br>"He's not forty-something and a pool-boy on an unidentified ship!" Emma claimed and pushed him away. "I love Joseph, and I'm really not your biggest fan."  
>"Wow, Irma, I'm hurt." Esteban said, putting his hand to his heart.<br>"Emma. And goodbye, Esteban." She left.  
>"BUT I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Emma's mom walked by. "Well HELLOOOOOO Mrs. House..."<p>

The House family all sat at their last dinner on the ship. The table was long, considering there was only one family at it. The Caribbean was beautiful, they barely remembered it's splendor. If only they had been there longer, they would have had a blast. "I'm sorry, Greg." Cuddy expelled.  
>"What for?" He asked, Emma and the other children laughing and carrying on.<br>"This was supposed to be the vacation we always wanted. The Caribbean was supposed to be magical."  
>"The kids got to play pirates on the beach, Flynn and Merry did a reenactment from Pirates Of The Caribbean as Elizabeth Swan and Jack Sparrow. Avery got to meet a few new friends and learned a few new words. And Emma had a vacation fling. I remembered how much I loved you... And how much better Joseph is than other guys out there. And what should I be upset about?" He pulled her closer and pecked her cheek.<br>"The service." She chuckled. It was eight, they had been sitting at the table since six o'clock. "Call a do-over? Sometime?"  
>"The whole family's together, for the first time in almost six years. I don't think anything can compare to this, not since Christmas eight years ago." She smiled in agreement. It was the most amazing thing that you could ever wish for: the things they remembered in he world they never wanted to fade.<br>*GAHHH! This chapter took me... Erm... Four days to write! Cause it's red and yellow and green and brown and scarlet and black and ochre and peach and russet and mauve and silver and gold and cream and pink and purple and orange and blue. Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat. I'm Levi's wife. Yerp yerp. Well... Next chapter I need reviews to fuel!*


	22. Chapter 22

Sweetheart Roland  
>"I cannot marry you, for I am waiting for my sweetheart Roland." Cuddy quoted straight from the Grimm's book. Emma was sitting in her lap in a frilly pink nightgown and bunny slippers, her hair tied back into a ponytail and slipping onto her shoulders. House sat in his armchair and watched the two, working together so well. Their child was nothing like he had ever seen: he had seen children all the time in the hospital but it was nothing like seeing a child of his own. "Now, Emmy, go give your daddy a hug and a kiss then you have to go to bed."<br>"One more story, mommy?" Emma begged, finding a picture in the book.  
>"It's always "just one more" and then another... and another..."<br>"Snow White?" Emma asked. "And Rose Red?"  
>"If you promise to go to bed after it..." Cuddy coaxed. Emma grabbed the thick book and dragged it by the ribbon bookmark over to her father.<br>"Daddy, you read?"  
>"Em-n-Em, not tonight. It's late and daddy has a big day tomorrow." House said no quite well. But Emma's pout reeled him back in. He was, yes, a sucker. "There was a woman with two rose trees..."<p>

Avery was in his hospital bed, lying half-consciously with the his needle for chemotherapy in his arm. "Avery, want sissy to read you a story?" Emma asked, just hoping he would nod his head or answer her at all. But he didn't. "I got Sweetheart Roland, the one momma always read us at home." She imagined that Avery was smiling back at her. He didn't budge, though. "There was once a woman who was a witch, and she had two daughters: one ugly and wicked, one pretty and good." Emma read through the story, and thought she heard the occasional laugh rising from her baby brother.  
>It wasn't him laughing, though. It was her mother standing in the doorway, her father standing behind her mother crying silently. "Emma, it's time for you and daddy to go home." Cuddy finally uttered.<br>"One more story?" Emma whined. She had tears dripping down her cheeks. "Avery... deserves... one more." She kept sobbing. "He deserves every story he can hear."  
>"Emmy, we have to go." Cuddy said sternly. "Avery will still be here tomorrow."<br>"And what if he... he isn't?" Emma continued to cry. "He... he might not... might not be... coming home... not unless it's... HOME home."  
>"One more, Emma, for Avery's sake. Then you and I are going home." House said. "And how about Rumplestiltkin?"<br>Cuddy let Emma stay in Avery's room all night, since she fell asleep during the story. She sat by them on the bed, watched her two children as though there was nothing else in the world she could ever ask for. Emma rubbed her eyes and groggily sat up, looked at Avery and yawned. "I still hear his heart beat, his is still working."  
>And all she could do was cry.<p>

Emma's childhood fantasy was brought up when her prom date Matt struck up a conversation with her. "You're not like most other girls your age."  
>"I'm not one for immaturity." She admitted.<br>"Most of them still believe in fairy tales, that they'll meet prince charming and get married and live in a castle."  
>"I want two things: to be a doctor and meet my sweetheart Roland." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Fairy tale. I don't want my prince or my white night, but I want someone who's capable of loving."<br>"Am I your Roland?" Matt asked.  
>"I'm twelve. Roland is someone I'll meet when I'm older and beautiful." Emma reminded him.<br>"I may just be your epidemiologist in shining armor." He struck back the banter.

"Mrs. Roland?" Joseph asked, seeing the two words in cursive sharpied all over the back of her door, a rainbow of Rolands.  
>"It was a fairy tale." He looked at her like she had two heads. "The Grimm brothers are the two people who reminded me I was a child."<br>"Then who is Roland?"  
>"Roland was a boy who was in love with an evil witch's stepdaughter and ran away with her, killed her stepsister. He was supposed to marry her when she got lost, but love brought them back."<br>"Okay, for a little while I thought there was someone you weren't telling me about."  
>"Roland and Rose Red, the two things that taught me about life." Emma giggled at the thought in her head. "I swore that one day I'd have three kids: Roland, Rose-Red, and Snow-White."<br>"I've had weirder fantasies. For the longest time I wanted to be a clown."

"One day, they'll see. I wasn't born to be like Emma: my smart, beautiful and fairy tale-loving sister." Avery said to himself. "If I wanted to be a doctor I would like the hospital, but I don't. Emma does. She wants to help people, people like me. Sick and weak children, I was one." Avery smirked at himself in the mirror. "Suffering is what separates families, I won't be the cause again. I want to be an artist: not another fantastic life-saving House! And I'll paint a fantastic mural of Sweetheart Roland for Emma's firstborn, if she has kids. I'll be the first one to break the bubble."

"Roland! Roland! Roland!" The twins cheered, waiting for their story. Emma sat in the chair between their beds and placed the book in her lap.  
>"Alright, you two, but only once..."<p>

Sweetheart Roland, Cameron thought to herself, it was such a pleasant story. He wasn't a prince, they didn't marry rich. She was the sorceress' stepdaughter and he was an ordinary man's son! They overcame the odds and found each other, even though someone else found her first...  
>"I am the sweetheart." Cameron told herself quietly. "The shepherd found me and took me, but here I lie with my Roland."<br>"What was that?" Henry asked, hearing his wife talking to herself.  
>"Nothing more than a memory."<p>

*Woohoo! Finished a chapter in under three hours on this rotten machine I call an iPod touch. That chapter was based on Sweetheart Roland, in case you couldn't tell by the title. Then it came to me: I did a lot of character development on Emma, but not Avery! Plus I skipped a great portion of their childhood or lack there of. So flashbacks? I hope no one disapproves...*


	23. Chapter 23

*HTR review is a load of dung.  
>Health Team Relations, a class I signed up for based on the fact that the teacher is my friend's mom, is a medical course that lead me to watch House. And now we're reviewing for a required exam, in a class that we rarely do anything in. So in an ode to the finale of a terrible class my teacher leaves us with a substitute. Teacher mentality might be off it's rockers.<br>Oh yeah, and the story? It's coming closer to the close. I want it to end around thirty? Reviews help make my choices.*

In my Life  
>House walked in to find his cronies sitting in the conference room. There were a long list of symptoms on the white board that House knew HE hadn't written, and that was enough to upset him. "Looks like my lackeys got to work early." He said, startled.<br>"It's May, House." Cameron stated. "And it's noon."  
>"It can't be noon. I left the house at noon. It MUST be at least twelve thirty." House was saying, very smart-alicky. "You, my friends, haven't seen the clocks recently."<br>"We have a case." Chase told him, tossing the file.  
>"And I'll make sure Emma gets the word." House continued.<br>"A high school artist with severe burns, deep cuts and a variety of bruises all over his body." Foreman scanned the file. "My vote's still on abuse."  
>"Then how do we treat abuse?" Cameron asked Foreman, staying quite firm with her voice. "Oh right, we can't. We treat people who are sick."<br>"Whenever you're 'with child' you're always so irritable." Foreman told her.  
>"Am not." She snapped. "Get Emma on the case."<br>"Can't, she's at school." House looked at her. The viscidity she had to her phone was strong. "But you guys don't seem to care."  
>Cameron dialed the number quickly and with a certain amount of vigor. "Emma?... It's Cameron, as always... No, it's not your parents, it never is... Another case, yes, fourth this month, I know... High school boy, artist: bruises, burns and cuts. Should we file for abuse?" Cameron didn't speak for a long time. When she finally did, it was quiet. "Oh, alright. Have a fun time at his apartment bye sweetie!"<br>"Who's apartment is my daughter at?" House prodded into her personal life.  
>"Joseph, of course. She's moving in with him." She watched House bite his lip very hard. Foreman and Chase chuckled.<br>"What did my darling say?" He finally squeaked. His daughter was a sore spot.  
>"Look at his artwork, look for things in his house. That the twisted mind of the teenage soul was one only another could define."<br>"Chase, Foreman: you two go search the kid's house and look at his art." The two dropped their jaws.  
>"Why can't Cameron go with Chase?" Foreman complained.<br>"She's over five months pregnant and you want her crawling on the floor?" House's new laugh was cynical. "Go do your jobs."  
>"And who's going to analyze our evidence?" Foreman continued.<br>"Cameron and Emma."

There was a pile of paintings in front of her, and they didn't explain anything. "Emma, there is nothing in his art. Tornados, candles, rainstorms and floods. The beauty of the elements."  
>"Which leaves you thinking abuse." Emma concluded.<br>"What else could it be?" She questioned her younger colleague.  
>"Maybe it's self-harm."<br>"He said he never-"  
>"Everyone lies, Cameron, you taught me that when I was very very young. He says he never hurt himself, he clearly did. No one wants to cover a track they didn't trek." Emma decided. "It would be wise if you saw things like I do."<br>"And how do you see it?"  
>"I see a tornado as a whirlwind of emotions, flames of burning desire for what you lack, raining broken promises and drowning in the floods of depression." Emma mused poetically.<br>"You sounded like I writer for a moment." Cameron stated.  
>"I'm not a poet but I'm the closest most anyone will meet in their lifetime."<p>

"He attempted suicide three times in the past year, in and out of detention centers and juvi for several months since his last try." Cameron told them. "Diagnosed with severe clinical depression, gave him meds for that, and some aspirin to control the pain from his wounds. He thinks it's something stronger."  
>"Not bad. Who solved this one?" Chase asked.<br>"Emma gave the diagnosis, I confirmed and treated." Cameron saw his eyes widen. "Don't look so surprised."  
>"It looks like our job is going to the ladies." Foreman playfully punched Chase in the shoulder. He didn't seem to be too fond of that, and proceeded to hit him back with less playful youth.<br>"House, when is your daughter coming to work here?" Cameron asked. "She graduates next week, isn't she?"  
>"I think." Sad when you don't know the date of your daughter's graduation.<br>"She'll be a doctor, she needs to find work where she can. This is a good place to start." Cameron offered.  
>"And which of your jobs will she be taking?" He mused. All their smiles fell.<p>

*Review love, as we come to a close!*


	24. Chapter 24

*Ah I love long weekends.  
>Not only does it mean that I get to value all of your opinions and post more for your entertainment but I can read works of viewers like you. Even at Great Wolf Lodge.*<p>

Brave  
>Positioned the cap on her head. Zipped the back of her dress, then her gown over it. Her hair was curled and down, her shoulders covered by it. She promised not to cry. Don't cry. She had to stay calm, she had to be brave. For his sake.<br>He looked almost as ready to cry as she did. This wasn't something he did everyday. Nor was it something he wanted to do most of the time. It was like a piece of his heart was ripped out of him and sewn to her shoes. She was walking all over what he was because of her. He was wrapped around her finger: always had been, always would be.  
>"Daddy, don't cry." She reassured him. "I'll always be your little girl, no matter how many schools I graduate from."<br>Tears welled in his eyes. "Em, you won't always be my baby. You're growing up, and I can't stop that."  
>"You can. I'm still nineteen, I depend on my family and Joseph in order to survive. You guys are my everything."<br>"Coming back home then..." He hinted at the answer he wanted.  
>"It's inevitable." Emma hugged her father, who didn't want to let go. "Daddy, I'm just graduating it's not like I'm getting married."<br>House didn't look any more relieved.  
>"If I have to be brave, daddy, so do you." Emma told him as she stepped out the door.<p>

"Our school is one like no other." Joseph reminded her. "Our alma-mater." *Typo?*  
>"Joseph, I'm going to miss you in New Jersey." Emma hugged him as though it would be the last time.<br>"Who said I was letting you leave me?" He asked. "I'm going to New Jersey with you."  
>"Really?" She squeaked and wrapped her arms back around his neck.<br>"I'll get us an apartment, and we will both have a job and I can be your Roland after all." He teased. "I want you to have everything you ever wanted handed to you on a platter."  
>Emma was offended at this remark. "Joseph, I can handle things on my own, you know."<br>"But you're my princess. Let me spoil you."  
>"You don't have to baby me anymore. I'm nineteen, a legal adult. Treat me like you would one of your grown up girlfriends."<br>"I've never had one." He admitted. "But I would marry her, and provide her everything she longed for."  
>"Then let's start at the beginning." She pecked him on the lips. "A home in New Jersey?"<br>"Near the hospital and near the law firm."  
>"But not near my parents. Or Cameron."<br>"I think we have a deal, my love." He opened the passenger door of the car. "Road trip?"  
>"Like you even had to ask."<p>

She strutted into the hospital in a flattering red-and-black suit dress with a ruffle on the front, black heels with a bow on the front, and a blazer. She had a zebra striped bag on her arm, her hair in a jaw clip.  
>"I'm here for an interview with Dr. Mrs. House." She said calmly, trying to sound as professional as she could. That's why she was here, wasn't she?<br>"Name, please." The lady at the front desk was unpleasant, she remembered why she never spent time with them.  
>"Emma House." At Emma's words, the woman gave a laugh.<br>"Dr. House, Emma House is here for an interview." The lady spat into the phone. She hung up then continued. "Someone will lead you up in a few minutes, Miss."  
>"I think I know my way." Emma hissed and headed for the elevator. She saw her dad, who was in the elevator, and signaled for him to hold it for her. "Good morning daddy." And she gave him a kiss on the cheek.<br>Down the hall, she walked into her mother's office, this time with new confidence. There was someone else in the office, a tall broad-shouldered man with dark skin, who from a distance could've passed for Foreman. "Miss House, Mister Duncan: please sit." Cuddy directed them both to the chairs in front of her desk. Duncan, Emma thought, she only knew one Duncan family...  
>Matt Duncan, in the flesh.<br>"Both of you: Emma, Matt: are epidemiologists, something we don't have." Matt looked straight forward, Emma smiled at him. Her prom date, Matt, applying to work for his parents just like he promised. "However, Dr. House only needs one of you on his team."  
>"So who's choosing?" Matt asked. Six years can really make you forget how condescending someone was.<br>"Funny you should ask." She held up both of their files. "You two both have very different resumes and backgrounds. And a vast difference in age and degree."  
>"So it goes by highest degree?" Emma asked, thinking quite honestly that he had the same degree she did.<br>"Quite the contrary. One of you has graduated from three colleges and is a doctoral degree holder. The other has a masters degree and was fired from work at the CDC. It doesn't take a genius to know who got this one."  
>"You're only not hiring me 'cuz I'm black." Matt mused. "And that's a bias."<br>"We're not hiring you because you were fired from a major health care facility and we have someone better, a Doctor already."  
>"And she's your daughter."<br>"Matt, this isn't personal at all. You're a good kid, but your mind is somewhere else." Matt's face wrinkled in despair.  
>"But I have a wife- and kids- to feed at home! I don't want them to starve!" He cried out.<br>"Sorry, sir, find a job somewhere else. Our position is filled."  
>"By an eighteen year old kid! She's barely old enough to be a high school graduate."<br>"She's nineteen, and a special circumstance." Cuddy hissed.  
>"So it IS because she's your daughter!" Matt started to storm out. "Mrs. House, you're missing out on a gem. That gem is ME."<br>"I prefer Dr. House, and have a nice life, Matt." And he slammed the door behind him. "You start Monday, Emma."  
>"Thanks momma." She turned to walk out, but spun on her heels to face her mother again. "Are you and daddy going to call me by my last name like the other doctors?"<br>"I don't think we can have three doctor Houses under one roof." Cuddy told her. "You're probably going to have to stay Emma for a while."

*Emma Marie House is a doctor now, how pleasant. Pleasant isn't what I've mastered though. Sap crash, and help is on the way.*


	25. Chapter 25

*Car trips aren't as good as they used to be. Converse on my feet, feet in another seat, ships out one window and skyscrapers out the other. Starbucks in the cup-holder, sister with a sweatshirt over her head watching some Disney show on her iPod. My mom and dad listening to some absurd hillbilly country music. Not Taylor Swift or Toby Keith, no no, the Castiron Filter. And that brings us back full circle to me: backseat with the headphones and Orianthi.  
>Reviews are like vacations: takes time to get there, but they are SO worth it.*<p>

Three Houses  
>"Have a good day at work sweetheart." Cameron kissed him on he cheek as she rolled out of bed. He didn't really respond, it was too early to reply. Five thirty on a Monday morning, yeah, that was too early for a nine-thirty kind of guy. But he loved her passion, and ergo, her early morning wake up call.<br>Curled her blonde hair, tied it back in a ponytail and slid a headband along her hairline. Jeans, unusual for her work clothes but fitting for the Monday morning feeling, and a belt. Scratch the belt, the jeans would have to do. Belt was too tight. Thought to borrow one of his, then considered the size difference and gave up. Threw on a pink button down over her gray camisole and dug through her shoes. Heels, heels, heels: she had to have at least a dozen pairs of heels. Shortly after throwing every pair of heels across the closet, she saw her ballet flats. By the door. The flats, though beautiful, weren't what she was looking for today. In the back of her shoe basket, however, was a pair of white Converse high tops. And that would have to do.  
>Today she didn't care how she looked. Work was short and Ben's soccer game was more important.<p>

Three blocks down, there is a totally different story. Emma jumped quickly from the bed, it was five fifteen in the morning. Joseph was already up and got out a pan and box of pancake mix. She got out the eggs.  
>"Morning, Em." He kissed her as she passed the eggs.<br>"Joseph." She grinned at him. "You shouldn't have."  
>"Dear, I know it's your favorite breakfast." How true, she loved pancakes and eggs, the occasional bacon strip. "Perfect for your first day on the job."<br>"First of many, I hope." Her smile just grew. "And I hope your interview goes well."  
>"Better than the last one, at least. Being a business law teacher wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Flip the pancake. "Are you really wearing sweats to work?"<br>"Of course not!" Emma squeaked. "Who said I had to get dressed before breakfast?"  
>"When is your call time anyways?" He asked. Pancake flipped onto her plate.<br>"Seven."  
>"Why are you up so early then?"<br>"Can't a girl spend time with her mom before a busy day of work?" Emma joked. "No, I'm going to Cameron's. She needs someone to drop Ben off at the daycare."  
>"Have fun, then." He told her and passed her the plate. "Isn't he your nephew or something?"<br>"Practically. Cameron and Henry are the closest thing I ever had to family. Past my parents, and my grandma on my dad's side."  
>"That's sad. Don't you guys have other family?" He asked.<br>"Other than them, no. As far as I know, my grandpa has gone to his great home in the high heavens. My mom's family never visits." Emma shoved a forkful of egg down her throat. "That's why me and my siblings are so close to the doctors. They're our... EVERYTHING."  
>"Oh, shoot! Five thirty already!" He ran back to their bedroom then called back. "I'm going to be late if I wait too much longer!" For, you see, the school was an hour and a half drive, at least.<br>"Have a good day, darling!" She was amorous and affectionate.  
>She skipped down the hall and into their bedroom. Dress? No, too flashy. And NOTABLY too childish. She was a doctor, not a little kid anymore. So Emma figured it was high time she started looking the part.<br>Floral skirt belted around her waist, pink polo to match the flowers on the skirt. Bow flats? No, she was trying to look mature. Ah, how about the black spectator heels she wore for graduation? Those would do. A pair of diamond stud earrings, hair in a bun, Joseph's leather jacket and she was ready to go.  
>Part of her wanted someone to say goodbye to when she left at six o'clock.<br>The other part couldn't wait to get to Cameron's to visit her family.

Cameron answered the door swiftly sliding to it. "Emma?" She questioned, but gestured the girl in.  
>"Heard you need someone to take Ben to daycare?"<br>"On the contrary. I need someone to tell your dad I won't be at work. Ben has a soccer game, and I'm co-coach."  
>"If I tell him that..." Emma warned her.<br>"Tell him I'm sick." Cameron understood their bargain.  
>"You know I've got work today right?" Cameron raised an eyebrow.<br>"So you're not going to the hospital?"  
>"I never said THAT." Emma grinned. "I'm the new epidemiologist on he team. Well, for the whole hospital actually."<br>"Congratulations!" Cameron squeaked. "Then relay the message to your parents, that I'm 'sick'."  
>"See you tomorrow Cameron."<br>"Enjoy work, Emma!"

"Emma!" Cuddy scowled at her now-employee with the slightest amount of love, as mothers can seem to pull off.  
>"Yes, ma'am?" Emma pulled of the "Helpless first-year on the job" act.<br>"Cut the crap, Em."  
>"Yes, momma." Emma grinned, her mother's face softened immensely. "Cameron won't be at work by the way. She isn't feeling well."<br>"That will be kept in mind." Cuddy smiled and guided her daughter to the stairs. "Let's get you to your office, shall we?"  
>"Momma, do all doctors get offices?"<br>"They do."  
>"Do Cameron and Chase and Foreman have one?" Emma interrogated.<br>"Well, they share one. They're usually in with patients."  
>"What will I do?" Emma asked.<br>"You will deal with epidemics, alert the CDC and things like that. You might be asked to help crack the occasional case, but you actually being hands-on with the patient is slim. It's the best of both worlds." Cuddy strapped on her smile.  
>"So I sit here and wait for daddy to have a case so I can do his work, and I sit in my office when I don't have any?" Emma sounded less angry than the words that she spoke. "Cool."<br>"Your father will come in if he has a case. He knows where your office is." Cuddy gave a walking-out grin. "Bring Joseph over tonight, please. Your dad and I have a surprise."

*Ooohhhhh surprises! And the Golden Globes, just to brighten your day! Movies are good, Great Wolf is better, and early dinner is best. But chapter-by-chapter review, bulk posting and all? Yes! Goal is 60 reviews by the end. I was at forty eight when I finished this chapter. It's attainable!*


	26. Chapter 26

*Happy MLK day! This probably isn't available on MLK day, but it's when it was written. And that is all that matters.  
>I am at Great Wolf Lodge, still. I've been bowling, had black forest cake, led a little boy and his brother on about every water slide I could take them on with their parents permission. And then it hit me: the Houses and the James' going on a vacation to Great Wolf Lodge!<br>But that's for later. I have surprises for Emma and Joseph. Reviews are lovely!*

By Any Other Name  
>A rose, by any other name, is still a rose. And there was a bouquet of them on the table. Cuddy had trimmed them up and stuffed them in a glass vase. The red color of them matched the tablecloth, the napkins were white fabric with a red ring around it. The plates were the family's finest white china, images of fruit on vines etched around the edge.<br>Doorbell rang.  
>Mystery guest is here.<br>She is wearing an off-cream sweater over a pink-y colored top, jeans and a pair of simple black flats: the ones with the pointed toes and the canvas-like interior. Her hair is up and graying all through it, bleach white at the ends and streaks of silver throughout. As she walks in, she drops the large quilted bag that was carefully placed on her arm to the table beside her. Smiles at Cuddy, glares at House, and walks to her seat at the table: the right hand side of the head of the table.  
>Doorbell again.<br>Mystery guest number two arrives.  
>She is slightly taller than the first one in. Her hair is white as snow, cropped and fluffy. She has on gray slacks and a star-and-stripe patterned shirt, looking more like she was wearing an American flag than a sweater. Keds on her feet, flower on her smaller bag. Hugs both of the parents and sits across from guest one.<br>"Can I get either of you something to drink? While we're waiting for Emma?" Cuddy smiled.  
>"I'd like water." Replied guest two.<br>"Water for me, also." Guest one.  
>"She should be here shortly, I think she was visiting Cameron before she came. Make sure she was feeling better and all." She left and brought them back two water glasses.<br>Conveniently enough, door opened.  
>Emma and Joseph.<br>Joseph's hair was tamed, unlike the last time he came over. It was combed back, slightly curly and gruff. The little bit he had of a beard was kept crisp and clean, giving him more of a serious look than that of a woodsman. Speaking of woodsman, he had on that pattern for his shirt: in red and black. (I don't think anyone would clash with the tablescape). Dark pants and a pair of Nikes and he looked as good as he ever did.  
>Emma had chosen for her hair to be straight today, braided in the front, the braid pinned behind her ear. Her attire was simple: black dress, black shoes, red necklace, unsuspected diamond. The dress was belted around the waist, in a black belt. Her jewelry was all sparkling: the diamond heart earrings, the large red beads around her neck, the diamond ring. *The... What? Oh, never mind. Let's focus on finding out who the guests are.*<br>"Come on, Em, dinner's ready. Help me dish it up, Joseph go on to the table and sit with the boys." Cuddy ordered of the man. He did as she said.  
>"Momma, why are we having spaghetti? We only have spaghetti when you have a big announcement to make." Emma was suspicious of her mother's smile. "You're not pregnant again, are you?"<br>"No! Emma, can't a woman fix pasta for her family without it being a suspicious act?"  
>"Hasn't been in a while. So who all is here?"<br>"Just the family." Cuddy had her back to her daughter.  
>"Then why is it so crucial that Joseph and I were here? We have places to go, people to see..."<br>"I need you to meet someone." She took her daughter into the dining room. There were two women Emma hadn't met, and if she had she honestly didn't remember them. "Em, you should remember Grandma House." Mystery guest two smiled at her granddaughter. Emma remembered HER. "And this is my mother, your Grandma Cuddy."  
>"Pleasure to meet you." Emma had an uneasy smile, this woman was not how she pictured her grandmother.<br>"The pleasure's all mine." The old woman smiled. "Who'd have guessed that my little girl and that bastard husband of her's could have such beautiful children?"  
>"Mom, Greg is a great guy. As you know, we've been married almost twenty years now." Cuddy reminded her spiteful mother, who humphed her reply.<br>"And don't get me wrong, you're children are beautiful." She smiled and gingerly stroked her daughter's cheek. "All four of them. How old are they?"  
>"Emma, our oldest, is nineteen. Avery's thirteen, and the twins-Flynn and Merry-are eight." House replied.<br>"Emma is turning into such a beautiful young lady, Greg." His mother told him, the first time she had spoken since they had started dinner. "Where is she going to college, may I ask?"  
>"Oh, I've already graduated." Emma reassured her.<br>"Where from?" The condescending tone in her mother's mother's voice was growing.  
>"Harvard."<br>"And are you planning on going back for a second degree?" She could already tell she liked her dad's mother better.  
>"I have three: I'm a doctor now, a doctor WITH a doctoral degree."<br>"My god! That would make you a lot older than your parents said." Grandma Cuddy glared at her daughter. "Failed to mention your 'nineteen year old' was in her early thirties."  
>"No, I'm nineteen grandma." Emma promised. "I'm nineteen, I work at the hospital as the epidemiologist on board, and I am engaged to Joseph Larson."<br>"You're WHAT?" Her father roared, slamming his fork down on the table.  
>"Oh, Emmy dear, that's marvelous!" Grandma House shouted. "When's the wedding? I want to make sure I'm there."<br>"We want to get married around Christmastime." Joseph told them.  
>"How fantastic!" Grandma Cuddy exclaimed. "You failed to mention that she was getting married, Lisa."<br>"I would have told you if I knew." Cuddy, however, didn't sound as surprised as her husband. "That's great, dear. I hope you two will be as happy as ever. I wish you both the world." She said with gritted teeth. Truthfully, she never expected Emma would marry before she reached her thirties. And Emma, as usual, proofed her wrong.

*Emma and Joseph: married, happy, and what does House have to say? We're soon to learn. If you review every chapter there may be a sequel... :P*


	27. Chapter 27

*Of all things to come from Great Wolf Lodge... I didn't expect to come back with a sprained knee, a tattoo, and a serious limp from the sprain. It sucks. How Hugh Laurie has done that for eight years I will never know. It's so hard to walk with the ace bandage around my knee. So what do I do when I'm practically immobile? Write Huddy, of course!  
>Reviews will make me not go Eskins on you: I won't throw a kitten in your face! Make it kill you with cuteness!*<p>

Guys and Dolls  
>September rolled around so quickly nobody knew what was going on. Joseph and Emma officially decided to get married on September fifteenth, a Sunday. She chewed her creamsicle gum as they looked through the bridal magazines. "Momma, why can't I just wear your wedding dress?" Emma asked, after pages of dresses she didn't like.<br>"Let's see... you're not nine months pregnant." Cuddy retorted. "Besides, you found your dress. It's at Cameron's, remember?" Ah, yes, THAT dress. It was a beautiful white dress, indeed, that should come to Emma's knees, tied with a baby blue ribbon around her ribcage and tying in the back. Shoes, of course, to match: pale blue heels with a small checked ribbon along the rim.  
>"Of course, I remember."<br>"Where's Joseph, sweetheart?"  
>"I think he's talking to daddy and Henry." Emma smiled. "Something about his future."<br>"Dear lord, this is going to go downhill."

House sat across from Joseph, a demonic grin on his face. "You still want to marry my little girl, eh boy?" House interrogated.  
>"With all my heart."<br>"She's still very young. You're marrying a girl about the same age as your students."  
>"I realize this, sir. And it's a risk I'm willing to take." Joseph was earnest and eager to please his future father-in-law. "I want to give her everything."<br>"That's an awful lot to offer a nineteen year old."  
>"Then what do you suggest I offer your daughter, eh sir? Nothing? Eternal suffering? No, I want her to be happy. I thought as her father you would understand." He smirked at the man. "You know as well as I do that she's happy here, do you want to chance that?"<br>"Hell no."  
>"Sir, if you want her happy you won't keep trying to talk her out of the wedding." And Joseph walked out to find his bride.<br>"Damn, now I know how the dad from Twilight feels."

Cameron rang the doorbell. Emma grabbed the door quickly. "What are you doing here?"  
>"Spa night, I figured. Just us girls." Of course by us she meant Cuddy, Emma, Merry, and herself. "Get you all dolled up before your big day."<br>"Momma and Merry are already fast asleep. Daddy and Joseph are at our place, talking. That worries me."  
>"What better thing to brighten your last official night as Emma House than a girl's night, just the two of us?" Cameron grinned. "Movie and popcorn?"<br>"And I'll go make the hot chocolate."

Meanwhile, Joseph was partying with the MEN of the family. Chase, Foreman, Wilson, Avery, Flynn, Henry, Ben and House. There was chips and salsa, a football game blaring, and awkward drunken manly men. "Hey, Dad, don't mind if I drink tonight, do you?" Avery asked his father, who was stumbling past the couch drunk. When he got no response, he took the liberty of pulling a Miller light from the fridge.  
>"Well, Joe, this has been a fun party. But I should really take the boys home." Henry, as usual, being the responsible adult. "Ben, Flynn, Avery. Let's go." Avery staggered out of the room, intoxicated out of his thirteen-year-old mind. The very sober adult saw the future of a man like House forming.<br>Wilson crashed shortly thereafter. "I'll be at the wedding, but I had best be getting home. My boss won't let me off the hook for a bachelor party she didn't know was being hosted."  
>Foreman definitely knew when enough beer was enough. "If they do a breathalyzer at work I'm screwed. See you all tomorrow."<br>So that left House, Chase, and Joseph.  
>"." Chase's Aussie accent slurred. "'llhaveablast."<br>"House, this has been great, but won't Mrs. House be upset if you're not home."Joseph's way of pushing him out.  
>"Not as upset as she'll be with me coming home drunk." House choked on the beer as he poured it into his mouth.<br>"I'm driving both of you home." One beer for him all night, he was the closest to sober in the trio.  
>"Tohellyouare." Chase replied.<br>"I think I am." And that's when the first and final punch was thrown.

"Thanks, Cameron." Emma smiled at the woman.  
>"What for?"<br>"For everything." Cameron smiled back. "The spa night, the wedding dress, the support. You're the only one that understands."  
>"I was a young bride once, Em. It was long before you were even a thought though."<br>"Daddy and momma think it's foolish, marrying so young. But I love him, and I don't think they believe me."  
>"It's not that they don't believe, they just don't want you getting hurt."<br>"Won't there always be a chance to get hurt? They might as well keep me in a bubble."  
>"Be happy they're concerned, kiddo." Cameron looked at her watch. "Wow, it's almost midnight! Let's get to bed so that you're not exhausted for tomorrow."<br>"Are you going to be okay as my maid of honor tomorrow? As much as you probably want your baby out of you..."  
>"Em, I'm not due for three weeks. Don't worry your pretty little head." Emma ran up the stairs.<br>"Goodnight, Cameron."  
>"Goodnight, Emmy."<p>

Three men on the floor of the apartment: two passed out drunk, one tending to the other two. Of course, after his nose stopped bleeding from Chase's punch. His face was still throbbing from that, though four hours had since passed. He picked up the phone and called the first number he thought of. "Hullo?" Was the groggy answer.  
>"Emma?"<br>"What, Joe, it's three in the morning."  
>"Ummmmmm... I think your dad and Chase need a ride home."<br>"What?"  
>"They kinda... passed out..."<br>"WHAT!" The whispering tone of her voice had crashed.  
>"Baby, can you pick them up, take them back to your parents' house?"<br>"You can't see me before the wedding, remember?"  
>"No, I can't see you the day OF our wedding."<br>"The wedding's in seven hours." She reminded him. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes, tops."

She arrived on the doorstep in fifteen minutes flat.  
>"What the hell happened here?" She asked. This was the first time he had ever heard her swear aloud.<br>"Party." He guiltily admitted. "I had a small bachelor party."  
>"With who?" Emma grumbled, looking at the two snoring men she was about to shove in her backseat.<br>"Foreman, Henry, Wilson, Avery, Ben, Flynn, Chase and your dad obviously."  
>"W-w-w-wait a second. My thirteen year old brother was invited to your bachelor party? AND a five and an eight year old?" He didn't like her tone.<br>"Well, yes. Ask your dad about the party planning, I was setting out nachos and watching a football game."  
>Boys will be boys, Emma thought. "Help be get them into the backseat, clever drunk."<br>Girls will always know, thought he. "Not drunk, and I've got his legs."

*Switching POV. Chase punching Joseph. House letting his son drink. Cameron and Emma's spa night. And what else do I have up my sleeve for the wedding? Reviews open your eyes, and leave something that you want for the wedding: it may just come true!*


	28. Chapter 28

*Forty nine, I believe?  
>Reviews I mean, not the chapters. I know I'm on twenty eight, that much I am certain. But it's Emma's wedding, the Houses have watched their baby grow up... and now she's getting married to a business law teacher. So Huddy sweetness and the little girl we've grown to love have sweet reminiscent memories. Reviews are appreciated, you know. Just like everything else: Broadway tickets, House marathon in class, a guaranteed acing of my Geometry exam tomorrow?*<p>

Memories  
>She's a newborn. Her mother's wedding dress is in the chair, her father smiles and stoops over his new wife and looks down at the bundle of joy they created. "We're finally a family." She whispered to him.<br>"What do you mean?" He asked. "We were always a family."  
>"I mean a real family." She grinned. "What will we name her?"<br>"I don't know the first thing about names, Lisa." He warned. After a few minutes, he cooed. "Emma."  
>"What?"<br>"Let's name our baby Emma." He grinned. "Naming her Lisa wouldn't work, and Emma isn't the most popular name in the book. We haven't treated an Emma, the name doesn't have a backstory. And... it's beautiful." If she had known him a little less well, she would have expected him to cry of joy. Of course she was surprised when he did.  
>"How sentimental." She grinned. "House, are you crying?"<br>"Of course not." He denied the obvious tears in his eyes. "Emma?"  
>"Emma's beautiful." She kissed House's cheek. "Emma Marie House."<br>"I love it." He embraced his tiny daughter, and then his wife in turn. "I love you."  
>"I love you too." Her amorous reply. "And you too, Emma House."<p>

She's one year old. Toddles around the office, usually crawls though. Doesn't speak, but is as curious as a cat. Or, in some cases, as curious as a House. He picked up the little dark-haired girl and set her on his shoulders, holding her legs so she wouldn't fall off. Foreman and Chase were there to witness it, Cameron at the table. "I never thought I'd see House a father." Foreman's remark.  
>"And him married." Chase's reply to his statement. "To Cuddy."<br>"It's a love story." Cameron mused.  
>"You're such a girl, Cameron." Chase teased.<br>"At least I'M working on the case and not gawking at a baby girl. Future pedophiles." Cameron's retort to the two. "She's just like any normal child. Haven't you two ever seen one?"  
>"Of course. We see babies all the time." Foreman responded.<br>"But they aren't House's spawn." Chase tried to prove his case valid. "One day, you may have a kid like that."  
>"Nope, not looking for love. I'm looking to solve this CASE so we ALL keep our jobs."<br>"There's a difference and not looking for love and avoiding happiness." Chase told her.  
>"I WAS happy. You all don't seem to understand that."<p>

Two years old. She runs and walks and frisks about, but she's never far from her parents' sight. Chase and Cameron had watched the little girl, and she wondered what it would be like... her and Chase as a family.  
>"One day, you and I will be like them." Cameron told him.<br>"I sure as hell don't want to be like House." He told her flat out.  
>"Not like that, I mean... we will be a happy family." Cameron grinned.<br>"Is this your way of telling me..."  
>"I really love you, Chase." Her smile was frank, her embrace short but loving.<br>"You said I was the last person you'd fall in love with." He reminded her.  
>"I lied." Cameron runs after Emma and scoops her up. "Emma, say hi to Uncle Chase." The girl waved, but said nothing.<p>

Another year passed by.  
>As Cameron and Chase's wedding drew nearer and nearer, Cameron approached Cuddy in her office, making sure House was there too. Cuddy was warmed by her husband's embrace, their daughter coloring an anatomy poster vividly with shades of red, pink, peach, and white. "Dr. House, plural, I need a favor of you two."<br>"We're kind of in the middle of something." House kissed his wife's neck, softly and slowly, seeing Cameron watching. "Fine then. What do you want?" Cuddy asked, pushing House away slightly as though to say "not now".  
>"I want Emma to be our flower girl, for the wedding." Cameron grinned.<br>"What do you say, Emmy?" Cuddy asked her daughter, getting off of House's lap.  
>"Kay." Emma replied, and darted over to Cameron's side.<br>"Remember the wedding's next month." Cameron reminded them.  
>"Like I can forget when you and Chase are always talking about it." House's sarcasm was bitter and spiteful but it worked for him.<p>

Emma was four years old. Her mother and father had just come back from Las Vegas, the conference, and she was expecting a little one for Emma to call her brother or sister. House was working hard with his partial team: Chase, Foreman, and Cameron's long-term replacement a doctor that went by the number Thirteen. "Don't worry, honey, she'll come back. She always does." Cuddy told her husband, holding him close to her. "I know she was valuable to your team."  
>"I'm not worried about her as much as angry at him. There are few people I worry about." He turned around and pulled her until she bumped into him. "I'm worried about you, Emma, and the little one."<br>"That's a relief."  
>"And Chase is a jackass." House sputtered. "If Cameron won't come back for him, she'll come crawling back for us. All four of us."<p>

Sure enough. Emma turned five and greeted her baby brother on August 29th. Cameron was back, and Thirteen had left quickly and anxiously to find another job. Space was made between Chase and Cameron, and the team's tight bond went down the drain.  
>But it started with a common cold.<br>"Greg, take over for one day. I'm sick, the kids are sick: no one should be around the hospital right now. Not unless we want them sicker." Cuddy warned over the phone, the love in her voice muted by the cracks in every other word.  
>"Get better, darling." He blew a kiss into the phone, and she gave a light chuckle followed by a hacking cough. "I'll bring you three soup on the way home. Chicken noodle?"<p>

Six year old Emma was far cuter than younger Emma. She got prettier by the hour, and House would swear that every single one of the hospital's employees loved her. Some it was parental, others it was LIKE THAT love her. It was all in his head though.  
>Lunch one day, Wilson and Emma and House were eating in the hospital cafeteria. "So, Emmy, what do you want to be when you're older?" Wilson asked abruptly. House reached over his tray and took a few fries: half for himself and half for Emma.<br>"I want to be a doctor." Emma told him proudly. "And a mom."  
>"Two powerful jobs there, kiddo. Why don't we start by getting you through third grade?" House asked.<br>"Third?" Wilson was stunned.  
>"Skipped kindergarten, opted out of second."<br>"She'll be in middle school by the time she's nine." He told his best friend. "That will not be good for you or Cuddy."  
>"She's always flirting with older men, I'm not concerned." He was referring to the fact that she always played with Chase's fluffy blonde locks. "She can be anything she wants to be, and knowing her it won't be some teenage prostitute."<p>

Seven fell on them hard. Avery was sick, really sick. Emma was in fifth grade and coping with the age difference of three years with most of her classmates. They tried to push her up another grade to sixth, and the success of that rang out in her second semester schedule: she'd be a middle schooler at seven! Avery getting worse, slowly but surely, was tearing the family apart. "I will not let you let him go." House told his sobbing wife, wrapping her in his arms as they sat in the hospital waiting room. "The doctors are going to take care of our baby boy, don't cry.. shh... shhh." He tried to comfort her and pulled her up to himself, her head buried in his tee shirt. Emma sat by them, watched them cry but showed no emotion.  
>"He'll get better." Emma told herself, tried to reassure herself. But it didn't work, even on herself. There was nothing positive coming from a boy who hits his leg on the side of a table and it just kept bleeding.<br>"We got it to clot." Cameron said. "We just don't know why it wouldn't."

Leukemia cleared after rounds and rounds of chemo. Sometimes the House parents thought the only reason he hung on was Emma. "She was the only one to never give up hope." House said, clearly and promptly: seeing his son and daughter play with the stuffed elephant Emma had gotten him.  
>"I never thought I'd see this." Cuddy admitted. "He's better, Emma's a happy eight grader." She said, and stood on her toes to kiss her husband's cheek.<br>"That worries me. Next year, we'll have a high schooler. A nine year old in high school." He grinned. "I can't even imagine."

The March after Emma turned nine was all she asked for. Still in the eighth grade, graduation approaching, her mother announcing she was expecting another baby. Avery was better and didn't have to go for any more chemotherapy. And her father was as crabby and childish as ever. "But Cuddles!" He whined, stepping into the office. He didn't even care that his children were sitting there: Emma reading Anne Frank for the school project they were doing on the Holocaust, Avery coloring in the poster with crayons of green, blue, orange, and purple.  
>"Greg, it's out of the question."<br>"But why?" He complained. "It's always at a big hotel, let's do something local this Christmas. The party would be so much more fun at our place."  
>"You just want an excuse to NOT have to wear your suit."<br>"No, I just don't want to hire a sitter." He limped up behind her and pressed both his hands onto his wife's flat stomach. "And I don't want my pregnant wife, who's due around then, driving her intoxicated hubby home."  
>"Then don't drink." Her response, followed by a light kiss.<br>He kissed her back.

Emma's tenth birthday wasn't quite as celebratory as the others. Her parents were gone, they had left her, left all four of them with Cameron. It wasn't the worst punishment, minus the fact that she hadn't done anything wrong.  
>Woke up early, made herself pancakes and left a tray of them by the stove. Mixed up some cupcake batter, set in the liners into the pan. Oven preheated to 350, batter poured in and tossed in the oven.<br>Cupcakes done, quickly frosted. Cameron woke up and she offered her pancakes before going to get ready for school. Got dressed, grabbed her backpack and was driven to school. The twins and Avery hindered her from getting to school on time.  
>Test given early, accused of cheating. We all know how THAT went down. *If you don't... go back and read it again.*<br>"Cameron, thank you." Emma told her as her teacher walked out.  
>"What for kiddo?"<br>"For helping fix my grade."  
>"Your teacher's a wackjob, that was TOTALLY irrational."<br>"She's not known for being rational." Emma grinned. "But then again, neither is daddy."

Eleven rolled past. Her prom date picked her up at seven, junior prom was going to be great. Matt Duncan was a man like no other Emma had ever met: sweet, compassionate, and always willing to laugh. "You ready for the time of your life?" He asked her.  
>"I guess so. I've never been much good at dancing though." She warned.<br>"Don't worry, it's all a game at prom. Every dance has good and bad dancers. You'll catch on anyways."  
>"Kay." And like that they left.<p>

His twelve year old: prom queen and high school graduate. Going to ECU, all mindset on being a doctor. "What now?" House asked, pretty sure he or his wife were bound to start crying.  
>"We have a college-bound baby." She got all sentimental. "This day was always coming, Greg."<br>"Aw, Cuddles." He pouted. "Does my little damsel need to be saved?"  
>"I'm not a damsel in distress. I just don't want her getting hurt." Cuddy smiled shortly.<br>"None of us do, that's why I'm here to protect her. All the women in my life will be safe as long as their night in shining armor is around."  
>"Well, if you aren't playing Prince Charming." She teased. "Who's your Snow White." Cuddy playfully punched his forearm.<br>"You." He kissed her. She quickly escaped him and continued down the hospital hallway. "Aw, come on, Snow, that was no fun!" He whined, limping at a quicker gait than usual.  
>"Not in front of the staff, Greg." She hit him in the chest with the file she just picked up.<br>"Snowy-White, Rosy-Red, do you beat your lover dead?" And she continued to walk away.

Emma's thirteenth birthday was something like no other. For starters, Candace and Ellen, her roommates, made her cupcakes and planned her a big party. Small, only with the people in their study group, which is about a dozen. "Thanks for the party, you two."  
>"What else could we do for the one person on this campus who won't spend their birthday in a bar?" Candace teased. "It's the least we could do."<br>"I'll pay you back." Emma guaranteed.  
>"How? You already give us all your notes to study by before our tests." Ellen reminded her.<br>"I just... thank you!" She hugged the two lovely ladies in her room. They smiled at her, and shortly after they were all in bed; getting rest before their test.

Fourteen, Emma thought, I guess I'm fourteen now. Cameron called her that morning, a case of pernicious anemia and a bleeding disorder. What a present, thought she, a case for me to crack.  
>Emma had really been living in her head those days, and who could blame her? Candace and Ellen, her roommates, had left: one ran away with her lover, another couldn't afford the school anymore. And that left Emma alone. Which left more time for fantasies: dreams of her saving lives, or meeting her Roland. Perhaps being fourteen was considered invaluable, but it meant everything to Emma.<p>

A fifteenth birthday for Emma, celebrated by a letter from the new college. They were sending her to a sorority. "A sorority? That can't be good!" She shouted. This was a new school, a masters degree going under her belt.  
>"Miss House, we just thing it would be better if you lived with other girls, rather than alone."<br>"I prefer being alone." She snapped. "I've always been alone. You expect you can change that?"  
>"Well, no. But maybe you'll make new friends." The man offered. "Close friends."<br>"I'm fifteen. The youngest one there is at least four years older than me. Some of them could have kids, kids my brother and sister's age."  
>"It's either you move into the sorority house until you graduate, or you leave our campus."<p>

Sixteen and seventeen were irrelevant.  
>Eighteen is history we all know.<br>Nineteen, though, was a dream sequence.  
>Her hair curled and up. The dress fit like a glove, the gloves on her arms were beautiful and delicate. She felt like a princess.<br>Her dad walked her down the aisle and didn't want to let go of her arm. "Daddy, I'll be fine. You will see me at work everyday, like usual." He didn't cry, he didn't smile: he just released. Cameron took the bouquet and the veil was lifted. Her flower girl, Merry, was right behind her in a light lilac dress. Much like Cameron's in miniature size. Joseph was dressed to the nines, his best man was Avery, who wore sunglasses with his suit. Her loser brother.  
>"Do you-" The preacher began. He was quickly interrupted with an in-unison "I do." from Emma and Joseph.<br>"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Before he could finish the statement, he saw his lips smash into her's, and her arms wrap themselves around his neck.  
>*Happiness is found only in a completed exam and a wedding. So we've dealt the sap, now where's that good ole family drama I'm so good at concocting? And no wedding malfunctions, yay! However, "instant drama" is a powder packet I have on hand. Be afraid! And review. I got twelve reviews while working on this chapter. Thanks! LML.*<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

*The love one can have for a number. I've always loved sixty two, thank you all!  
>One can't, however, tread on 62 of anything. Unless it's children... Michelle Duggar, no ideas... Well, we should get to the story. Shouldn't we? I mean: we have newlyweds, JamesCameron baby due, and a confrontation on Avery's drinking that didn't START at the party...  
>I'm starting to write longer but fewer chapters. Cram most of it into my little hatbox at one time...<br>Reviews are like hats. Why? I like hats.*

Secrets  
>Elegant. That's how she seemed to feel. It was her first day back to work since she had her son. They named him Allan, much like her other son wanted.<br>I bet for a while you thought this was Emma's life.  
>"Welcome back, Cameron." Emma called down the hallway. She was running down to greet her, heels clicking with the tile and making some awful noise. Cameron wrapped the young woman in a large hug.<br>"Hey there kiddo." Cameron smiled at her, her eager voice ringing in her ears. "What's on the agenda today?"  
>"New case." Emma handed her a file. "Young boy, four years old. Symptoms of the common cold: well, you know, minus the temp of 105."<br>"Well that's new." She continued into Emma's office. "Why are you on the case?"  
>"Ten other patients are coming down with the same exact thing." Emma told her. "Breaching epidemic status here."<br>"So we've got eleven to diagnose." Cameron concluded.  
>"You and daddy and Chase and Foreman have to fix it." Emma finished.<br>"So that's it? That's all the help we get from the infamous Emma House?"  
>"LARSON." Emma half-shouted at the woman. "I'm a Larson now, remember?"<br>"Emma Larson, then. Sorry, Em, that's going to take some getting used to." Cameron defended. "Good luck at work."

"Well, that rules out just about EVERYTHING!" House roared. "Someone go get Emma. She can solve more than you knuckleheads."  
>"Emma said she wasn't on the case..." Cameron warned.<br>"I don't give a damn what she told you, get her in here."  
>"She doesn't want to work with them, House, she wants to fix things." Chase told him. "Obviously has Cuddy's sense and your mentality."<br>"Or a heart." Foreman offered.  
>"It's high time I fired one of you." House complained. "You guys bicker about how it's not you while I go talk to my daughter."<br>"In case you forgot, House, we have a case." Cameron spat. "A life-or-death case."  
>"Aren't they all though?" The amount of fake sympathy was at large. "Go get her thoughts."<p>

"Emma, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cameron walked in.  
>"Professionally or personally?" She questioned, sitting at her computer with minimal emotion.<br>"Both." She sat in front of her desk. Computer was then powered down. "Your dad wants your input on the case."  
>"I can state the obvious." Emma explained. "The only concerning symptom is the fever, a temperature that high can be lethal or at least crippling. And it's airborne. All these patients have an association to the same place: a daycare center three blocks down."<br>"Ben goes to the daycare center three blocks down... he hasn't been there since Allan was born though, praise the lord."  
>Emma's whole look changed at the mention of the two children. "How does it work, being an eager-to-please mom?"<br>"I guess it's... natural... why, Em?" Cameron's concern rose.  
>"Well, I've always seen my momma balancing the four of us, I didn't know how normal people deal with it, she's used to telling people what to do." That didn't sound like the full story, thought Cameron.<br>"Ah, okay." Cameron tried to fake assurance. "I'll send your dad your message."

"It's airborne, which puts us all at risk."  
>"Cameron, it's the cold. We're always at risk for the cold." Foreman chuckled a light chuckle.<br>"This is more than a cold, it's got a cripplingly high temperature." Cameron warned. "House, you agree don't you?"  
>"Um... yeah." House said. "That's what Emma warned, wasn't it?"<br>"Basically. High precautions."  
>"Where is she anywho? Shouldn't she be helping us?"<br>"Contacting the CDC I think. She's on top of epidemiology, wouldn't that be what she does in the face of an epidemic." Cameron interrogated. "Why do you care, we just have to find out why these kids are sick."  
>"And why do you think that is?" Chase asked.<br>"Emma said they were all linked to a daycare center..."

Emma walked out of her office and locked the door. Joseph met her by her office with a kiss on the cheek. "Is your shift over, sweetie?" He asked. "We can always take an early dinner and come back later."  
>"I want to get this done now so that I can stop worrying about it." Emma's desperation in her voice rose. "I want to hear them tell me no."<br>He walked her down the hall, to the elevator where they ran into NONE OTHER that Mrs. Lisa House. "Kiddo, shouldn't you be upstairs? With the CDC on hold or something?"  
>"Not till daddy finds out what's wrong with the kids, no. Besides, I'm working clinic hours for daddy."<br>"It's your father's duty to do his own clinic hours, not yours." Emma smiled at her mother and got off at the clinic. "You have clinic hours too, you know."  
>"And I finished the next five weeks' work there." Emma left without another word.<br>"That's my girl."

Supreme secrecy.  
>Fake name on the file: Jenna and Drake Adams. They both had on hoodies and dark sweats, looked like back-up dancers in a bad rap video. She tied her hair up and put her bangs in her eyes. He wore sunglasses and a ball cap.<br>It was all going so well. Then the doctor came in.  
>Wilson.<br>"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Adams, what seems to be the problem today?" Wilson said, looking down at the paper in the file folder.  
>"Um, my husband and I... I think I'm... pregnant." She stammered. Her husband looked at Wilson curiously.<br>"Well, pee in the cup." He handed her a plastic cup with a lid.  
>"Here? As in like, in this room?" She asked.<br>"Bathroom across the hall, ma'am." Like that she stood up and walked out.  
>Cuddy walked in. Joseph tipped down his hat. "Where's Emma?" She asked Wilson. "She said she was working her father's clinic hours, which are already done in the first place."<br>"I don't know. But I kinda have a patient right now..." He shooed her out.  
>"Ah, yes, just keep an eye out for her." Cuddy walked out. Joseph let out a sigh of relief. A shortly-lived sigh too. For shortly after she was out House was in.<br>"Wilson: wife, daughter." House started. "Where can I find them."  
>"Cuddy's looking for Emma, Emma's looking for you supposedly." Wilson started. "But again, I have a patient."<br>"I'll find her myself then." He huffed and started out. He quickly turned on his heel and faced Joseph. "Joseph, why are you here?"  
>"House this is Mr. Adams." Wilson stated, putting his hands on the patient's shoulders.<br>"No it's not."  
>"You think it's your son-in-law because you want to find your daughter."<br>"I think it's my son-in-law because it is." House said. "Lose the hat and the sunglasses, you're no celebrity." The patient did as he was told. True enough, it was Joseph. "Then where is my Emma?"  
>"Emma's Mrs. Adams." Wilson was in minor shock. Soon enough Emma walked back in. House darted out and took his wife by the shoulders.<br>"We'll have your test results shortly, Mrs. Larson." Wilson said. "And you should know better than to lie to me."  
>"Sorry, sir." Emma hung her head sheepishly.<br>Cuddy's eyes widened, seeing her daughter in the clinic as a patient. "What test?"  
>"What the hell did you do, Wilson?" House started to flip out.<br>"I'll let you four talk." Wilson darted out. Cuddy and House had a look of pure fury on their faces.  
>"Well this got very awkward." Joseph said as he stood up to leave.<br>"Don't you DARE leave." House warned. "Cuz whatever this is I bet it's your DAMN fault!"

*Cliffhangers are fun. Snake man is funner. My cousins are funnerest. But reviews are the best.*


	30. Chapter 30

*Midnight marathon. Who's in?  
>House is on Oxygen every Friday, Saturday, and I think Sunday from ten at night till two in the morning. So I'm studying up, my pretties, in order to keep my story afloat.<br>I'm a loser, but it's season two. And it's quite funny, we watch House in class to prove them right. But, in hindsight, I proved more cases WRONG than RIGHT. Episode Acceptance, fun of life right now watching Death Row guy die. And drinking with House? I don't get it at all. But my HTR class is over, I got a 96 on my exam (highest in my class I care to brag about) and now am continuing medical classes in my school my sophomore, junior and senior year so that I can write a good medical show. Whoopee!  
>Reviewing me is good. Don't want to take candy from someone who just asks for a meet favor? That's not fun.*<p>

In My Head  
>Emma waited and waited for what seemed like forever. Joseph sat by her side, held her hand and told her "it's going to be okay" every now and then. And, the truth was, every comforting word Joseph sputtered made House want to punch him in the face. That rage couldn't be put into something else. It was sheer rage.<br>In Emma's head was question. She didn't know what to do, she had barely gotten used to being a college graduate. Hardly an adult, still a teen, a teen bride by thorough technicality. What would she do: a doctor, a mom, and a teen?  
>In Joseph's mind was a terrible mindset. His father was a messed-up man, something he didn't want to tell Emma. Emma had met his step-father, yes, and made her believe he was his birth father. But... what if he was just like his father? His birth father was found on the side of the road, having been missing for almost eight months: motorcycle on fire, large gash from his hairline to the middle of his forehead, a drug overdose at it's worst. That was a nightmare he didn't want anyone to live.<br>House was angry, of course. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. If there was a way to cure her, to get rid of what was going on, he'd do it. No one wants to see their baby suffer, everyone sees people suffer but no one wants to see their people suffer. And the first thing he'd have to explain this to was his son-in-law, who didn't seem to understand how bad this could be.  
>Cuddy couldn't be happier, at least in her mind. Her daughter was going to make her the happiest woman alive. Were the circumstances off? Well, yes, no one wants their nineteen year old expecting. But this was a gift in disguise, whether she'd tell Emma or not. A child would teach her everything she needed to know about life, much like Emma taught her parents. And besides, who doesn't want to be a grandma?<br>Wilson stood outside the door and prayed he wouldn't have to go in. There was going to be emotion pouring out of that room like the hospital had never heard. If she was, House would kill Joseph. If she wasn't, however, Emma would let out a blood curdling cry of agony. Either way Wilson lost. What was the sense in sticking around to lose?

Wilson saw the four sitting and basking in silence. Oh wow, thought he, whatever he said would ruin this perfect moment. House in silence, probably enjoying self-discipline to keep him from punching his lovely son-in-law. Cuddy was snapping a rubber band between her two thumbs, anticipation in her tired eyes. Joseph held his wife close to him; hoping, praying, pleading her intuition was off. And Emma was undefined, there was nothing that could change the stone face of a concerned House. "Your results are back, Mrs. Larson." Wilson's voice was softer than a fluffy blanket.  
>"And?" House's fear was overrun by his strong sarcasm.<br>"Emma, you're pregnant." Wilson finished. Emma let out an almost silent cheer and a grimace still filled her face.  
>"Oh." Was all the girl could muster. Wilson walked out and Joseph sat silently beside her. This may have been his worst nightmare and best dream combined.<br>"Emmy, you know that we're always here for you, me and your father." Cuddy told her. "If you did have a baby we'd treat our grandchild like we treated you and your siblings. We're always here for you."  
>"Even when we don't want to be, we're always there." House said. "Always."<br>"Daddy, you totally took that from Harry Potter." Emma's soft voice rang out.  
>House concealed his anger with mild humor. He wanted to KILL Joseph, not a mild emotion. But Emma was happy, and so was his wife. He supposed at least, by the grin on her face. Why was being mad no longer a card in his favor. "Emmy, are you happy?" He stumbled over his words.<br>"Of course I am. I'm always happy."  
>That wasn't what he expected to hear.<br>*Whoopee! Between this and my movie I'm writing I am a smidge busy. That's why I post on the weekends. But this might be the end coming quickly. You know it's coming. Reviews keep it from happening too quickly.*


	31. Chapter 31

*I have to break something or I'll die. Literally, I may lose my mind. This has been killing me inside, and as much as I DON'T want to do it the rest of me KNOWS I have to.*

The Ones You Love Most  
>She sat in her mother's office, anxiously awaiting the phone's loud ringing. "Momma, I just want him to make up his mind!" Emma sobbed, pulling her mother close.<br>"I know, Emmy, I know." Cuddy lied a little, just to comfort her daughter. "He will come back, I promise."  
>"That may scare me more than that he ran away!" Emma continued. "If he comes back it'll only be for the baby, I'd hate that! He didn't want the baby, that's why he left. When he lost his job he left."<br>"Emmy, he still loves you." She kissed her daughter's forehead so softly, a great comfort to her, Emma's crying broke for the time being. "He will always love you, and he'll always love your baby whether he admits it or not."  
>"Obviously not. He wouldn't have left if he loved us." Emma's sobs continued a little longer. "Nor would he have set the house on fire. Or he wouldn't have..." Emma ran her hand up her battered arm. It was a sorry sight, the burns all over her and the bruises. Joseph wasn't the man she thought he was. "I don't want him coming back for more."<br>"He didn't want to hurt you, Emmy, I promise. What was running through his mind may have been a lot to deal with." Cuddy reassured her.  
>"Then what did he mean to do?" Emma asked. "I just want him to stay away. Far, far away."<p>

He didn't want to watch her suffer. He didn't mean to hurt her. He didn't want anything to happen to her, with or without him. And that's why he was guilty. He didn't.  
>Of course, in some cases it was the DID that got him in trouble. He DID get her pregnant. He DID hit her a time or two... or more than a dozen. He DID drink, that was most likely he cause of all his actions. And he DID start the house fire.<br>Sometimes it's easier to run from what you love than to watch it break. It was that way with his wife. He loved her, he loved his future baby. He didn't want to leave that. But, in his mind, it was better to leave than watch it crumble in his grip. It was for the best, he told himself.  
>What a lie though! House would have him running to his death, Emma would cry herself to sleep every night for the rest of her life about the world she might have known.<br>The world we might have known, he reminded himself. The kind of place where a man comes home every afternoon to his stay-at-home wife, who is cooking a good dinner for the family. Where you kiss her on the cheek and she returns an amorous hug, even if it gets he contents of her apron all over your suit jacket. The kid sits at the table, doing their homework, with their siblings if they had any. That was how the American family was supposed to work. Then some man sent his wife to go make plane parts in the 1940s.  
>Oh so different from the world they lived in though. Emma made more money than him, and was seemingly smarter. She had a higher education and did more of the "family providing". Let's face it: she was a good person. And he wasn't.<p>

The call House had been dreading.  
>It was the middle of the night when the phone rang. "House's house of whining, state your complaint." He answered jokingly, not even waiting for the caller ID to bring up a name.<br>"Is this the residence of Greg House?" The voice was a tenor if you went musically, but the person on the phone was clearly a man's.  
>"Doctor House, yes it is." He suddenly sounded a lot nicer. "What can I do to help you?"<br>"Um, this is Nathan Clark from the New Jersey State prison. We found someone by the name of Joseph Larson, claims to be related to you. Is this true?"  
>"My daughter's husband, yes." House gulped. "What's going on?"<br>"Mr. Larson has been put under arrest for something he did to one of his students. He turned himself in for whatever it is." Mr. Clark explained.  
>"And...?"<br>"He said he wants to speak to his wife."  
>"He didn't ask for a bail or anything? Nothing?"<br>"He admitted to everything and says he deserves what's coming to him. But he wants to see her."  
>"She'll be there. Tomorrow morning." And House hung up. "Oh Emmy dear!"<p>

Emma's birthday, he did remember. She was twenty. A big age marker, I suppose that made him twenty four. Not a big difference. He had bigger age differences.  
>Emma sat in the car for the thirty minute drive between the prison and the hospital. It was shortly after Christmas when he ran away with the house on fire. Three months pregnant then, upset and living with her parents. Crying herself to sleep, she wouldn't tell him that. Two months taught her a lot.<br>Two months taught him a lot more than he wanted to. He HADN'T lost his teaching job when he left, not quite. He made a few mistakes before he was fired. And it was a student who got him fired. A student who he took advantage of, advantage of her innocence. She was so eager to please, longing to be accepted. And she pleased him all right. Then her parents reported it to the school...  
>"Mrs. Larson." The officer said.<br>"It's Miss House actually." Emma defended. "I want minimal association with my husband."  
>"Understood."<br>"Do I get to talk to him face to face?" Emma asked.  
>"If that's what you prefer." Joseph was led out by the guard in an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs. "You two may talk. You've got ten minutes, mister."<br>"Emma, let me explain." Joseph started.  
>"Don't. I came here for one reason and one reason only." She held a paper in front of herself. "I still need you to sign the divorce papers."<br>"Divorce?" He questioned.  
>"It's for the best, Joseph. I'm not going to be married to a jailbird, your son or daughter isn't going to want to know their father is in prison."<br>"Lisa didn't have a problem with it when I saw her earlier."  
>"And who the HELL is Lisa?" Emma asked as he signed the paper.<br>"Lisa's why I'm here. Why I lost my job." Joseph explained. "I made a mistake, and that mistake..."  
>"Just cut to the chase."<br>"I cheated." Emma's face didn't even change at the announcement.  
>"No surprise."<br>"She was sixteen. A minor. That's why I'm here."  
>Now she was shocked. "Why, Joseph? This isn't like you. This ISN'T the man I married."<br>"I'm sorry, Em, I didn't want to hurt you. Or the kid." Joseph reached out and grabbed her sleeve. "I really do love you."  
>"Rot in jail, Joseph." Emma said walking out. "And have a nice life."<p>

*Joseph's going to get it. He is I swear. House may not care about... well, anything. But he cares about Emma. And that's refreshing. The, and I quote, "dysfunctionally functional" family is progressing. And the world they knew is merging with the world she might have known. So review please, I need some names for the young House-Larson baby. Boy or a girl? It's up to you, my cronies, it's always the fans who make the big decision.*


	32. Chapter 32

*Today's weather report: cloudless in the seventies. Seventy reviews at least! I am the happiest girl in the world: this is almost four times my highest review level on a story! (it's nineteen for my story RUSH). And, in that, I shall give the best that I have. Not that I should do otherwise...  
>On a side note, I would like to apologize for last chapter's OOC moment with Joseph, Emma, and prison. Both parents WOULD'VE killed him. We'll find out a little more about it this chapter.<br>Review love!*

Kisses in the Rain  
>It was another day at work. Nothing more and nothing less. She got up, put on her floral skirt, and a white dress shirt she stole from her dad's closet, and her Slytherin tie. Black heels were a nice final touch, she thought.<br>Cuddy watched her daughter in the doorway of the girl's old bedroom. She hadn't aged a day, at least in her mind, since she was ten. Still the same little girl she was. Remembering a day when Emma used to play in her mother's makeup and curled her hair around pencils, now seeing her do her mascara and use a curling iron to add bounce to her wild curls. It was so amazing: like yesterday she was a baby and today she's a woman.  
>Emma's mother was very dressed up for the day. "You almost ready, sweetheart?" Cuddy asked endearingly.<br>"Just about." Emma stood to leave and grabbed the jaw clip off her vanity dresser, clipping her hair up as she exited. "There, that should do it."  
>"Emmy, why don't you wear your hair down? It's so pretty down."<br>"It's work, I sit at my desk alone all day. I don't have to be pretty." Emma's response. "When my only visitors are family or daddy's team, I'm not concerned about my appearance."  
>"Of course, I understand." Cuddy grabbed the van keys off of the table as they headed out the door.<br>"Momma, why don't we take my car?" Emma asked. "My car hasn't been driven in forever, and it gets better gas mileage than the van."  
>Rotten smart car, Cuddy thought. "I'll drive though."<br>"I'm not ten, I CAN drive, momma." Emma teased, a tease that came close to Cuddy's heart. "Besides, wouldn't it feel nice to be shoferred somewhere?" *typo?*  
>"Fine, but be careful." Cuddy reluctantly tossed her the keys.<p>

Six fifteen on the clock. Cameron knocked on the door of Emma's office. "Can we talk?" Cameron asked, then sat in the chair in front of her desk.  
>"I suppose that since daddy doesn't have a case yet you mean personally." Emma responded softly. "Sure."<br>"Emma, I just wanted to see what was going on with you."  
>"I went to see Joseph yesterday... in jail."<br>"Oh wow. What was he doing there?" Cameron asked.  
>"He slept with one of his students."<br>"That's not what I thought he'd be in trouble for." Cameron told her. "I would've thought drugs or murder."  
>"Murder, not so much." Emma said. "He wasn't who I thought he was." Tears started to well in her eyes.<br>"Recently I heard, from a little birdie, that you're living with your parents again."  
>"He burnt down the house Christmas. Tried to burn me in it."<br>"And your parents just sat back and did nothing?" Cameron was surprised.  
>"I didn't tell them until after he ran. The house was the last straw." Emma sobbed. "The first time he hit me, the first few, I figured it would end. If I told them my daddy would be the one in jail... for killing him. I thought Joseph would change. But he didn't." Cameron ran behind her and gave her a big hug, Emma's sobs quieted for several moments. "It sounds silly, that I didn't tell."<br>"You should've spoken up. Your dad would have kept you safe. For all you could've known, Joseph could've killed you." Cameron warned. "At least you're alright."  
>"I'm always fine, Cameron, you should know that better than anyone else." Emma lied slightly. "He's out of my hair, and I hope he never forgets that."<p>

The memories were as sweet as she remembered. It was kisses in the rain in college, it was passion when they first got to her hometown. Their honeymoon was short but sweet, went to Williamsburg, Virginia to Colonial Williamsburg and had a blast like it was 1775.  
>All of it faded to black when she rolled up her sleeves.<br>Scars from the remainders of second degree burns, bruises that were fading and scratched that were disappearing. But with it brought a whole new memory: the fervent flames of... well, recent things.  
>Her arms were a reminder of a bad marriage. Her baby was the reminder of a good part of their life together. Her mind reminded her that all bad men have something had happening to them eventually. Her heart reminded her that he was good that went bad.<p>

House regretted not knowing. "She was trying to save your ass, House." Cameron told him. "She said she didn't want you behind bars."  
>"And I didn't want her to get hurt. Neither of us get what we want."<br>"Look, I know you don't want to hear that what happened was for the best."  
>"I don't want to hear that."<br>"But what happened was a call of discepline for you, and a wake-up call for her."  
>"Cuz she TOTALLY needed to wake up from her world of fairies and unicorns." House spat sarcastically.<br>"She learned that life isn't perfect, I'm sorry she learned that the hard way, I am. But she's learning that there's always a silver lining."  
>House's reply was a soft humph.<br>"Whether you believe it or not, he's giving her her best chance by divorcing her."  
>"Tell that to her why don't you. That him cheating was the best thing for her." House saw her slightly anticipated smile fall. "That's what I thought."<br>"She needs you to protect her more than she let you and Cuddy. I guess it took her playing adult to learn that."  
>"She'll always need me. I'm her dad." And this was accepted as fact.<p>

Letter on Cuddy's desk, got there at noon when she was eating lunch.  
>"Dear momma,<br>I'm sorry. I never should've kept quiet about it and let it brew for so long. I wanted it to work and I guess it never would've. I'm so glad you and daddy never gave up on me, other people would've. Our family is solid as a rock, no matter what happens neither of you shatter under all my mistakes. I am, whether I admit it or not, so thankful to be your daughter.  
>Emma House."<br>Cuddy almost burst into tears at the reading of the letter. I love you too Emmy, she told herself silently, and hoped that everything would heal up. After all, love heals.  
>*So there you have it: bad Joseph, good House and Cuddy and even slight traces of Cameron playing matchmaker.*<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

*Joseph's gone for good, good and gone. We should all be pleased that he's out of our hair. Now we've got two things left: sap and cases. Not sappy sap, that's cliche. And cases: gotta love those cases!  
>Just a few notes I want to have noted. Having your younger sister scream at you SUCKS. It's gotta be bad when you get fired from being a stripper. Girl Scouts cannot play electric guitars if there is a pot leaf sticker on the back. That is all.<br>Review pleases!*

The Best Days  
>Weeks passed.<br>Cases came and went, the team working as hard as ever. Epidemics were missing, well, they were rare already. Emma spent most of her days sitting at her computer, typing up her thoughts in a small novel. Or helping her father. Or her mother. She may have never had much work to do, but busy was always in her schedule.  
>Cuddy's days got better and better the more her daughter went without an epidemic. She never had an epidemic, not since the kids at the daycare, who ended up only having a bad strain of the flu. She got to spend extra quality time with her darling: everyday all day.<br>"Hey momma." Emma walked into her mother's office.  
>"Good morning Emmy." Cuddy smiled at her. "What can I do for you today?"<br>"I wanted to ask the same. Daddy doesn't have a case, I don't have a case. You're bound to have something." Emma grinned. "You always have something for me to do."  
>"I have meetings with donors today, Em, nothing that interesting." Cuddy sat on the couch beside her daughter.<br>"Can I meet with someone? I've never met with a donor before." Emma's enthusiasm was undeniable.  
>"Um... I suppose so..." Cuddy was uneasy about this. "But realize this is a VERY big duty. This is what keeps the hospital going. It's what gets us all paid, keeps us all employed."<br>"I understand completely." Emma pulled up her violet blouse. Compared to her usual Tuesday attire, she was quite formal: a black pencil skirt, purple blouse, bow flats, and a small pendant necklace of a silver cross. "I'm an employee too, donors make a difference in my life now."  
>"Of course." Cuddy was so ecstatic that her daughter took an interest in her duties as Dean of Medicine. "First one's at nine, so you've got time to prepare what to say."<br>"It's seven, I've been here since before I was born. Do you think I really need two hours to tell people why this hospital is so amazing?"  
>"Fair enough." And she sat at her computer. "Come back at eight forty five, clinic duty should keep you busy until then."<br>"Yes ma'am, will do." Emma darted out of the office, full of glee and eager to please.

"What seems to be the problem today, Miss..." Emma asked her patient.  
>"Lauren Louis." The patient, Lauren Louis as she called herself, responded quickly. She had blue hair, abnormally blue, blonde at the roots. Bright blue eyes, unusual shade of blue. Red and white outfit that resembled either that of a stripper or a Japanese schoolgirl. And the Wonder Woman boots with the five inch heels. This was a sight that was hard to forget.<br>"What seems to be the problem then, Miss Louis." Emma avoided looking in the patient's eyes. All she could see was her wild makeup: ruby red lips, deep blue-gray shadow extending to her brow bone, bright pink cheeks and vampire-pale skin.  
>"I've been feeling really tired all the time. If I go down the stairs, I have to take a two-hour nap to compensate." Lauren looked uneasily at Emma. "How long is this going to take?"<br>Emma ignored the question. "Is it unusual for you to be so tired?"  
>"Definitely. I was always so energetic and now... it's like I'm half-dead."<br>"How long has this been going on?"  
>"A couple months." Lauren continued. "Honestly, how long will this take? I have something to go to."<br>Emma continued to avoid the question. "Any drugs or alcohol?"  
>"Only Monster."<br>"How many Monsters a week?" Emma asked and reviewed possibilities in her head.  
>"One or two. Not enough to keep me going, since I know caffeine's not good for me."<br>"Any underlying conditions? Anything I should know?" Emma interrogated.  
>"Not that I know of."<br>"We're going to do a blood sample, okay?" Emma asked, closing the folder.  
>"Why do you want to do THAT?" Lauren asked.<br>"It's possible that you're anemic."  
>"Anemia?"<br>"Low iron levels in your blood. It's common in small people, in size not age. Can be fixed with iron pills, don't worry." Emma reassured her.  
>"That sounds familiar..." Lauren mused.<br>"It says here that your mother and grandmother both had pernicious anemia. I'm surprised you haven't been tested earlier."  
>"Just try not to get any blood on the uniform, kay? I paid good money for this."<br>"What do you do for a living?" Emma asked, purely out of curiosity.  
>"Oh no, I'm still in high school." Emma eyed her with suspicion. "I'm eighteen."<br>"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-"  
>"A lot of people say I look older." Lauren grinned, half-proud of the statement. "But this is for AMA."<br>"AMA? I've never heard of it."  
>"It's an anime convention." Lauren explained.<br>"We'll call you with your blood test results then."

"Mr. Louis I'm certain that Emma will be here shortly." Cuddy said, anxiously looking out her glass paneled door.  
>"I thought you were the dean of medicine, Dr. House." He replied curtly.<br>"Dr. Emma is doing the meetings with donors today, sir. She's one of our hospital's most hardworking employees."  
>Emma dashed into the room precisely at nine. After an hour in the clinic with Lauren Louis she was a little... late. Late? thought Emma. How could I be so late?<br>"Emma dear, this is Mr. Louis, today's donor." Cuddy introduced the two.  
>"Emma House, pleased to meet you sir." She curtsied to him.<br>"I'll leave you two to business." Cuddy walked out quickly.  
>"So, Dr. House..." Mr. Louis started.<br>"I prefer Emma, sir. Dr. House are my parents."  
>"Emma, then. What in the hospital needs the most funding?" He asked, rubbing his thumbs together like a miser.<br>"Well, definitely the medical research." Emma started. "My daddy, Dr. Greg House, is always trying to find out how to treat these cockamamie cases. It's hard to do that without any research."  
>"Understood. Are you close to your parents?" Asked he.<br>"That's not on the topic at all." Her response.  
>"Just answer the question."<br>"Yes, we're quite close. I live with them still."  
>"And how old are you?"<br>"I'm twenty." Emma answered proudly.  
>"Why, you're not even a doctor yet!" He chuckled.<br>"I am, actually. I am the epidemiologist on board, got my doctoral degree from Harvard last summer." She defended.  
>"My apologies, miss, I've never been interviewed by someone under forty... at least not for money to their hospital." He explained. "And we never give money without thorough evaluation."<br>"What do you want to evaluate?" Emma asked, hanging on the edge of her chair.  
>"Your unbiased treatment of patients." He said. "But we've already done that." He whistled and pointed at the door. Lauren, the patient Emma had seen only moments before, waltzed in as awake and alert as she HADN'T been earlier. "Dr., this is my daughter Lauren."<br>"We've met. She was the one I watched today." Lauren told him.  
>"You see, Dr., I invite my slightly unique thespian daughter on hospital visits like this one, where it's crucial that everyone is treated with the respect doctors took an oath to give." Glad she didn't shadow daddy, Emma thought, or we'd be out a load of money. "How did she treat you, darling?"<br>"Unconditionally."  
>"And... did you actually know what was wrong with her?" Emma stuck to the facts and not the mind game they both played on her.<br>"She has pernicious anemia, just like her mother." He said.  
>"I took my iron right after you took my blood." Lauren clarified. "So how much can we reward them by, dad?"<br>"Five hundred grand." Emma's jaw dropped at the six-digit figure. "Check of course, I don't carry that much cash." Mr. Louis handed her the check. "For the research lab, and let me know if you ever need more." He smiled as both Louis' walked out. Her mother promptly walked in.  
>"How much did you get us, Emmy?"<br>"Five hundred grand!" She grinned so big. This was the happiest day in her medical career, and it was only bound to get more gleeful!  
>*Longer chapter than I'm used to writing in one day! Time to give my hands a well deserved break!*<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

*Smile everyone!  
>I've been focusing so much on the EmmaCuddy mother-daughter relationship that I have been neglecting my other characters! We'll catch a couple reprisals today: Avery, Merry, Flynn, Ben, Henry... and the team again!  
>I can't do this without my reviewers and active readers: Abby, Alex, HuddyGirl, and IHeartHouseCuddy. Without you guys, I don't know if this story would have lasted as long or been nearly as fun to write.<br>And I have grave news! My teacher, the HTR teacher who introduced me to House, is resigning from her post as health sciences teacher. Sure, she couldn't find a pulse and she cannot tolerate the shenanigans we pulled, but I feel awful for it! I mean, we did this thing where we quietly squeaked " Mrs. Beickert heeeeerlllllllpppp!" but that was all funny then cuz she couldn't hear it! Right? Right?  
>Enought MY LIFE sap. Let's get to the Houses.*<p>Reputation<br>It was early April.  
>Emma was now seven months pregnant, happy that her parents still kept a roof over her head. Not that they would kick her to the curb, Emma could NEVER see that happening. They were too nice to her.<br>Cuddy was ecstatic with the hospital's constant money flowing in, she was practically rolling in the green. If she were younger, she would've thrown the money in the air and jumped up and down in the money "rain". Out of curiosity, she actually did once. Nothing she was going to do again... not in heels at least!  
>House sat at his desk, tossing a ball up and down in the air, catching it with his cane. This was an ordinary thought process. When a patient was suffering, or even nonexistent, the cane paid for it. If that's how the game was played...<br>Avery sat on the bus, his girlfriend in his arms. She was a pretty girl: short shaggy blonde hair, green eyes and a large obsession with dark gray eyeshadow. She had a nose ring, to detract from her natural beauty, and three piercings in each ear. Despite all these distractions, she was a beauty. Not the kind of person either House would've been a big fan of, though. "Avery, I don't want you to ever leave me." She said, warmed by his embrace.  
>"That's not a concern, princess. I'm always there." He told her, his voice solid and unchanged.<br>"Don't see why." April huffed. Her name was April. "I'm not beautiful or special. I don't deserve someone like you." She pouted.  
>"You do, April, I guarantee you do." He grinned. "I don't deserve you."<br>"Why not? You have two freakishly rich famous doctor parents. You could date anyone in school. You're funny, and cute, and creative." She smiled back at him, but his smile disappeared.  
>"I'm not like my parents." He hissed. "Or my sister. Anyone in my family for that matter."<br>"Sorry, Avery, I shouldn't have-"  
>"It's nothing you did. Nothing that could be helped." He let go of her and sat her back up. She didn't like the gesture.<br>"I really didn't think-" She rambled.  
>"Go." He scoffed. "It's your stop, get off and head home."<br>"Okay... Bye." April turned back to him and grinned. He put in his earbuds and ignored her goodbye.

Emma came home to two squealing nine year olds, bickering back and forth about homework or something. She couldn't tell what it was about, but when she came in they both shut up quickly. "Hey you two. Why so quiet?"  
>Neither spoke for a few minutes.<br>"And where's Avery?" Emma asked her second question.  
>"He's upstairs. He said that Merry and I fight like an old married couple." Flynn complained. "Which we don't, do we?"<br>"Of course not." Emma coaxed. "But why were you two arguing?"  
>"We were talking about your baby." Merry chirped. "I bet it's a boy."<br>"I bet it's a girl." Flynn exclaimed.  
>"Well I guess I just have to keep it a surprise..." Emma started to walk away with the hands behind her back when the mischievous twins pulled her back.<br>"Tell! Tell! Tell!" The two cheered.  
>"Not now, you two. We're going somewhere special, momma and daddy are going to be working late tonight." She pushed her keys onto the table. "Grab your jackets, and get your shoes. As soon as I get Avery we're leaving."<p>

The bright sign was lit with titles and other interesting lights: practically blinding if you walked past it. Worse if you were driving. The kids in the back oohed and ahed over the twinkling lights, they hadn't been to a movie theater in quite a long time. Avery was hardly amused however.  
>"Four tickets to Beauty and the Beast 3D please." Emma asked, Merry squeaking with excitement. Flynn, though he refused to show it, was happy to see the movie in the third dimension. (Who doesn't love Cogsworth?) And Avery, well, he was purely insane with the thought of him sitting through a kid's movie. "Em, I know mom and dad probably told you to take us all to a movie, but this is kids stuff." Avery complained as a familiar voice rang out.<br>"Avery?" It was the sing-song voice of April. "A, what are you doing here?"  
>"Sister's taking me and the twins to a movie." Avery grumbled.<br>"What movie?"  
>Merry piped up before her brother could say a word. "Beauty and the Beast!"<br>"And who's this?" April asked Avery.  
>"Oh, April, these are my siblings: Flynn and Merry..." Avery started. "And Emma, my older sister."<br>"Pleasure to meet you all... Where's your parents though?"  
>"Not around." He whispered coyly.<br>"Well, I'm seeing it with my parents... I'll see you tomorrow A." April walked away.  
>"And who was THAT, Avery?" Emma joked as they walked into the theater.<br>"April... My girlfriend."  
>Emma chuckled to herself and sank into the comfy theater seats. Yeah, that's right, r-e-l-a-x...<p>

*End of the chapter. Team and the James family are next chapter. Please review!-* 


	35. Chapter 35

*Garr.  
>That should sum up my emotions right now. Taking a sick day from school, feeling awful. Tried to upload the last chapter 49 TIMES and it still didn't work. Band banquet yesterday and basketball game I'm SUPPOSED to be attending.<br>If one good thing has come out of it all though I won an award at the band banquet yesterday: most likely to become famous! Not that anyone truly cares about my life... Pretty sure everyone skips author's notes...*

Like Her  
>House sat in his office, twirling his cane like a baton, being careful not to knock any of his "playthings" off his desk. Obscene little toys, they were, sitting in a line like when a child lines up their stuffed animals.<br>Wilson walked into his close companion's office, holding a file of his own patient. He didn't need House's help with the now-completed case, just someone to talk to and absentmindedly ruin his day. His tie was tied tighter than a nuese, that's always was House thought of his comrads in ties. Wilson's shirt was a pale pink color, his tie was pink and green and white striped. "You know I can't take you seriously in a nuese." House muttered sarcastically.  
>"I thought you would say something about the color." Wilson replied.<br>"No no, pink definitely isn't the thing at joke here. It's that silk rope around your neck. You're preparing for your hanging." House smiled superficially. "I don't know whether to be happy for you of concerned..."  
>"It's a tie, not a nuese. You wear one too, you know." Wilson's rebuttal was defensive but weak. "You know, when you're going to something with that wife of yours?"<br>House pretended to be absolutely stupid. "Wife?" Wilson rolled his eyes. "OH, you mean the woman I'm married to, share a house with, and the two of us have four children."  
>"That's usually how to define it." Wilson did not look pleased with House's sarcasm at the very moment.<br>"What do you want?" House asked.  
>"To just talk."<br>"About...?"  
>"Life." House rolled his eyes. "Dealing with Emma, and Avery and the twins, how they're dealing with her being back home."<br>"Avery doesn't care, the twins are happy."  
>"And you...?"<br>"I just want to kill that boy for ever TOUCHING her. Thinking about her, for that matter." House's fists were clenched, his cane on the floor beneath them.  
>"Research says kids are more drawn to men like their parents: boys look for girls like their mother, girls to their father."<br>"Should I be concerned if Avery starts fanning all over his mom then?" House was bitterly sarcastic to make up for the rage he felt inside.  
>"You know that isn't how I meant it. I meant that..."<br>"YOU meant that Joseph and I have a lot in common, which we don't. He's insane!"  
>"A lot of people would say the same about you." Wilson finished his thought.<br>"But not belong-in-jail insane. I'm an insane GENIUS!" Followed by a maniacal laugh and greedy rubbing of his hands together. "You can't actually believe that Emma loved him because he was like me."  
>"It may have something to do with it though."<br>"She wanted to go against my will. We were happy for her until he did bad things."  
>"Bad things don't always have to be done by bad people, House. You should know better than anyone." Wilson's sage advice was unwanted.<br>"Should I now?"  
>"You're a Vicodin-addicted doctor with cockamamie theories that usually are right, who got his boss pregnant and in turn married her, and will do anything to prove someone else WRONG!"<br>"I prove myself right, I am not ADDICTED per say, at least I married my boss when she told me she was pregnant, and my lackeys can come up with right ideas sometimes." House defended. "Well, it's late. I'm pretty sure Dr. Mrs. House will want to get back to the kids soon."  
>"Goodnight, House." Wilson started walking out.<br>"Bye, Wilson." He picked up his cane and headed to the office of Cuddy.

Cuddy sat at her desk, waiting for her husband. "Are you ready to go?" He asked as he walked in, grabbing her coat off the coatrack and helping her into it. She looked exhausted, which he would boldly comment on. "Someone looks like they had a long day at work... and it ISN'T me."  
>"Guessing it's me." She said, hugging herself around his waist.<br>"Good guess." House said as the elevator started down. "Tell me what's wrong, Cuddles."  
>"I suppose work is getting tiring, to be here all day having Emma do my work. People sure as hell like her better." Cuddy looked glassed-over on her way to the passenger seat of the minivan. "I guess that's what retirement looks like."<br>"Lisa, you cant retire until I retire." He said, joining her in the van. "We may both die before we retire."  
>"You're such an ass sometimes!" She jabbed her finger in his side, making him flinch the slightest bit.<br>"But I'm your ass." He smiled coyly. "Not really, cuz that would be really awkward." His breath reeked of his sarcasm. Seeing her smile fall, he turned more serious. "Do you really want to retire?"  
>"I've been administrator there since I was in my late twenties. Had Emma when I was 38, it's been twenty years since then. I'm creeping up there in age, it's high time someone new becomes the big boss." She said with deep thought. "Besides, I don't want my grandson or granddaughter in some daycare system forever."<br>"Understood. But... are you sure you want to drop it?"  
>"I'm fifty eight. I think I deserve some time with my kids while they're still here with us." Cuddy smiled at him as they pulled down the driveway. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about retiring soon."<br>"I have... I wasn't going to mention anything though, not until I found someone to take over. And you were ready to go..."  
>"When do we tell the kids?" Cuddy asked eagerly.<br>"After we tell the staff." House's facial expression was stern. Suddenly Cuddy's jaw dropped. "Cuddles? What's wrong?"  
>"The kids... They aren't here!"<p>

They sat on the floor playing Apples To Apples JR. and were having a blast. Cameron and Emma sat in the kitchen chairs, watching the five play. Cameron was holding Allan firmly in her grip. "Allan's grown so much since I saw him last." Emma cooed over the baby.  
>"Eight months old now." Cameron smiled with genuine glee.<br>"I only hope my baby can be as adorable as your two kids."  
>"Is it a boy or a girl?" Cameron asked.<br>"I'm keeping it a secret." Emma whispered. "I want my siblings surprised."  
>"Okay..." Cameron looked over at Emma with a sudden seriousness. "Joseph hasn't been..."<br>"Not a word. And I'd like to keep it that way."  
>"I'm sorry, honey." Cameron was the only one who could be sympathetic and not make Emma feel worse about it. "Maybe this is a chance for your kid to spend time with your parents."<br>"As if. Momma and daddy don't have time for much of anything. Nor do I. This baby, it'll be brought up in a hospital just like I was. If it ever wants to know it's grandma and grandpa that is." Emma grumbled.  
>"Maybe so... who will take care of the baby while you're working?" Cameron asked.<br>"I will. I don't do much work anyways, we almost never have an epidemic."  
>"A mom, a young lady, single and a doctor?" Cameron tried to say without judging, to no avail. "Juggling a lot of roles aren't you?"<br>"It'll have to do." There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, Cameron."  
>Cuddy and House stood on the doorstep. "Figured you'd be here." House stated.<br>Flynn, Merry, and Avery all stood up and ran over to hug their parents. When they were all done, they went back to the game, and Ben ran to hug House. "Uncle House! Uncle House!" He smiled a toothy grin and ran back to his dad quickly.  
>"Nice to see you both, Greg and Lisa." Henry said.<br>"Always a pleasure, Henry." Cuddy smiled at him. "And Cameron, I haven't seen the baby in so long!"  
>"Eight months now." Cameron stated. "Sorry about the kids, they came back with us from the movie theater for a game night."<br>"Movie theater?" House asked, almost furious: half for not telling him, half for not inviting him.  
>"Emmy took us to see Beauty and the Beast in 3D!" The twins chirped.<br>Those kids and their Disney, he thought. "Thank you Cameron, we'll take them home now. See you tomorrow."  
>"Goodnight Houses, and have a safe trip home."<br>And that they did.

*I know something they don't know! Their parents' retirement sound like a big enough secret? I believe it does! Read, review, enjoy a good slice of pi cake and watch Glee. Tah tah for now! 


	36. Chapter 36

*I planned it, I plotted it. And I just restarted it. My pretties, I've been waiting for this. It's one of the last things, sadly, but it's going to woken for the better. Honestly.  
>Cuddy and House retiring, it can be a good thing right? Right? I mean, after all, she and House are creeping up there in age, and she wants to be able to take care of her family. I say that deserves a round of applause. Yay family! Yay Emma's baby being raised as a family affair! Yay... new Dean of Medicine and Head of Diagnostics?<br>It's bound for something beautiful, I promise you. You're going to enjoy it... I hope!  
>Review love, my compadres.*<p>Follow<br>If you lead, I'll follow.  
>This was the way they always seemed to work. They would walk in tandem through all of life, no one thought it was strange or amazing. It was how their life always worked: for twenty years.<br>Now there were two people in Cuddy's office: Cameron and Emma. Emma twirled her hair around her fingers, sitting happily in her mother's office. Cameron was freaking out, on the other hand, her blonde curls swept up into a bun. "Why are we here?" Cameron finally asked after ten minutes of sitting in her boss' office.  
>"You two have been found in favor with me." She answered.<br>"Do believe that's a quote from the Bible..." Emma mused. Cameron rolled her eyes, surprised by Cuddy's lack of response.  
>"Look, both of you are going to like this. I can promise you that."<br>"How do you know?" Cameron asked, quite frightened by the possible answers. So far none of the ones pulsing through her mind were good.  
>"I want you two to guess before I tell you." Cuddy started. "Get it right and there'll be a prize."<br>"You're... getting a dog!" Cameron guessed.  
>"New house!" Emma guessed as well.<br>"New House!"  
>"Employee?"<br>"Good guesses, but no. And Cameron... GOD no!" Cuudy exclaimed, tossing her hands to the sky. "Cameron, in case you don't remember I'm a little older than that."  
>"Then why do you have us in here?" Emma asked. "There's only a few times you've had the two of us in here, and it hasn't been since I was ten."<br>"It's important that you're both here, it effects your very existences." Cuddy started. "You're both getting a raise."  
>"A raise? Why?" Cameron asked.<br>"Are you objecting?" Cuddy questioned.  
>"No no. Not at all. Raises are good."<br>"So are promotions." She grinned at the two. "I want you two to be the Deans of Medicine." Hoopla rose. Cameron and Emma both cheered silently, their smiles growing immensely.  
>"And what about you, momma?" Emma asked<br>"I've been here as an administrator for, what, thirty-odd years? I've got things to do, people to see. You two, both of you, are a great team."  
>"When..." Cameron started but was quickly interrupted.<br>"Next week." Cuddy finished. "You guys will officially be the head honchos on Monday."  
>"And daddy..." Emma asked a last question.<br>"Same."

There was Foreman and Chase, seated side by side. House was looking distantly through the blinds, his silhouette was the only thing you see. "House, what's our case?" Foreman asked.  
>"And where are the girls?" Chase questioned.<br>"Objective mindset much."  
>"Workaholic much."<br>"Now, boys, we're here to talk business." House started. "And I intend to make it brief."  
>"That always sounds like a good plan." Foreman muttered under his breath. Then he enunciated more and said. "What's the plan?"<br>"I am leaving the hospital." House announced.  
>"For how long?" Chase asked.<br>"For forever. I'm retiring." House continued. "Cuddy and I, we've been here for as long as I can remember."  
>"More power to the both of you." Chase's half-hearted reply.<br>"Why now, of all times?" Foreman asked, quite concerned.  
>"Did you expect us to work here till our death? No no, we'd never do that." House smirked at the two. "You two should know better than anyone, you've been here almost twenty five years."<br>Had it really been 25 years? For Foreman, definitely. for Chase... wow that made him really old! "And that brings us here because...?" Chase asked quietly.  
>"I want you two to find a new team for the hospital." The two men turned to each other in shock. "AND split Head of Diagnostics."<br>"Split it?" Foreman asked. "As in, both of us?"  
>"No, one of you cut yourself in half and... YES both of you!" House finished, watching the two look at the floor sheepishly. "I leave on Sunday, it's my last day. You guys had better had a team together by then."<br>"And Cameron? And Emma?" Foreman asked.  
>"They get final approval. They're your bosses." House walked out and left the two with a file pile. "Better impress them."<p>

It was the happiest day and it was the strangest day. Co-bosses? That was obscene! Who said that Chase and Foreman could work together like that? They bickered all the time, it made no sense to Wilson. He didn't know what House was thinking, or Cuddy for that matter. Emma and Cameron running the hospital? News spread like wildfire around the hospital and this wasn't the news anyone liked to hear. Both doctor Houses gone?  
>Well, he supposed, it was time for a regime change.<p>

*Well, I hopeth you like. Review, and we'll meet Emma's baby soon. I still need names!* 


	37. Chapter 37

*It's almost the end, my friends!  
>This is the time when you're supposed to be sad, remember? Or not.<br>We still have this chapter, and the next one's the last. It's so big it's going to take TWO chapters to end. After all, we can't have EVERYTHING end totally happy. Can we?  
>I still need a name for Emma's baby. Help please? It's going to drive me batty if I don't get a little help with hisher name!  
>Well, enough chit chat. I've been dotting my t's and crossing my i's. Wait... that's not right...<br>Review please, my preciousness...*

Last Time  
>Monday crept behind their backs. Many had thought it over, many found the reaction as an instinct.<br>Chase walked in on House packing on Sunday evening. "I can't do this."  
>"Do what?" House asked loudly.<br>"I-I can't be in charge here."  
>"That's problematic. You won't work UNDER Foreman and you can't afford to be in charge, not in your mind at least."<br>"I've got other places to go." Chase announced. "I'm going home."  
>"Suicide is a little rash, even for you." House added sarcastically. Chase rolled his eyes. "OH, you meant Australia."<br>"I'm going back to my family." Chase explained. "Your speech last week, it reminded me about what I was missing in my own life. I'm not married, not successfully ever. I don't have kids, or grandkids."  
>"It's hard to have grandkids without kids, you know."<br>"Whatever. I just think it's high time I found my place in the world, and it's not on Foreman's team." Chase started out, but turned on his heels in the doorway. "You really don't care whether or not I leave, do you?"  
>"You've known me forever. When have I ever cared?" And this was respected as truth.<p>

Cameron and Henry sat at their table by candlelight, the children fast asleep. Why they had just started dinner, the two of them, Cameron didn't know. But she liked it. "Tomorrow you'll be the boss, Ally." He stroked her cheek amorously. "You'll be the big dog on campus."  
>"I suppose so... but I'm the co-boss, remember?" She smiled at him ever so softly, running her fingers through the blonde forest of his hair. "Cuddy must be out of her mind."<br>"You deserve it, honey." He kissed her gingerly. "You always have."  
>"Foreman and Chase got promoted too, you know. They now run Head of Diagnostics." She stated proudly.<br>"You sound more happy about that than your own promotion." Henry chuckled lightly.  
>"I don't have to be nervous about screwing up someone else's promotion. Just mine."<br>"You'll be amazing at it, I know." He smiled coyly and hugged her close to himself as they stood from the table. "I love you."  
>"I love you too, Henry. And Ben and Allan." Cameron grinned as they walked back to the bedroom.<br>"Forever, Ally."  
>"Forever."<p>

Emma was awake, lying in her bed looking at the ceiling. It was long after ten, at least a few hours after ten, when she crawled into her bed and turned in for the night. Her baby was due in a little over a month now, her mom and dad completed the nursery in her room on Saturday. Her dad yelled so much, trying to screw together the wooden crib, swearing that "if I can do brain surgery, I sure as hell can put together a crib without the manual". Which he was proven wrong with, to no surprise.  
>The room was yellow now, a pretty shade that reminded her of Belle's dress in Beauty and the Beast. Her white daybed was against the wall, the same lovely bed she had had for, what was it, twelve years? That sounded about right. The crib was brilliantly white as well, a little dresser beside her own for her baby.<br>Her baby, she thought, that was something she always wanted to say. Since she was little, she always wanted to be a good mother. One like her momma. She always hoped, though, that no baby of her's would grow up without it's daddy. She couldn't imagine a world without her own father. But having Joseph around would've been worse than having a baby raised by a single mom, right? Right?  
>She couldn't convince herself this was better for her baby. Growing up without a dad puts you at a ten times higher risk for suicide, twenty times for gang activity. Perhaps it was better that her baby knew its father loved... She couldn't lie to the little baby though!<br>"I love you baby. I'll protect you, I'll take care of you. Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around."

Monday morning, seven o'clock. Cuddy sat in her old office, looking at the furniture: the couch along the wall, her old desk with the four gold picture frames, now with four new pictures. There was a picture of a dark-haired girl with dark hair with her hands on her swollen stomach. There was one of a boy with fair skin and green eyes, sitting with his father at a baseball game both in baseball caps. Another of a boy and a girl: the same age with identical curls atop their heads the girl's long and the boy's short, blue eyes for both and great sparkling smiles. Then there was one of her and her husband of twenty years, posing proudly for the picture taken the night of Emma's wedding.  
>This was the last time she'd be in the office alone: without her daughter or grandchild. She took it with grace, and invited the two new bosses in. "I have total faith in you both." She grinned receiving a big hug from her employee and her daughter.<br>"I wish you the greatest happinesses I can." Cameron told her as she carried the box out the door.  
>"And I'll see you at home tonight, momma." Emma grabbed the frames from the desk and took them to the van.<p>

"Where's Chase?" Foreman asked, walking in on House lifting his boxes onto a dolly. "And why do you have a film dolly?"  
>"Why don't YOU have a film dolly?" House loaded on one of his last boxes with the childish remark, his desk still cluttered with his toys. "Never mind that, Chase jumped onto a plane this morning. Going back to land down under."<br>"What?" Foreman was in slight shock.  
>"He left. The team's purely yours." Four young doctors walked in: an asian-looking man, a Latina woman about five feet tall, a giant six feet tall ginger, and... Foreman was the front of the line. "Sorry, I'm leaving the island of misfit toys. Good luck, Foreman."<br>"House..." Foreman called as he pushed the dolly out the doors. "I'm going to miss you."  
>Feeling half-sentimental, House turned around and looked back at him. "I'll still be in the neighborhood."<p>

*Last chapter will he Emma's baby, so prepare yourself! Let me know if there was something I need to fix, please, and I still need a name. Cuddy's father's name is currently it... It may be a girl (hint hint hint).  
>As always, I ask you to review!* <p>


	38. Chapter 38

*You guys are so amazing you know that? I've never had over reviews in the teens, now it's almost to a hundred!  
>Sadly, this is the last chapter that we get to see The World We Might Have Known: Emma's amazing graduation at twelve, the Huddy family-of-six drama, the CameronHenry relationship. We've been there through it all, now it's time to say goodbye to the characters we've slowly but surely learned to love.  
>Last reviews are always amazing, you know. In hindsight vision is always 2020, I don't want to lose my vision.*

The World We Knew  
>Her breath fogged up the window of the nursery glass. Standing by her daughter, she looked from her to the baby. She had pale blue eyes, like Emma did. House's eyes. And a sharp nose, like Cuddy. Fair skin and wicked untamed curls, like Joseph. And they all prayed the baby had Emma's personality.<br>"What are you going to name her, Emmy?" Cuddy was all choked up, tears in her eyes.  
>"I don't know." Emma was equally quiet. Her baby was beautiful, more beautiful than she could ever imagine.<br>"You have to have some idea." Cuddy put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Despite having House's abnormally tall genes, she wasn't as tall as Cuddy... If Cuddy was wearing three and a half inch heels.  
>"A few." Emma chuckled. "But none pretty enough."<br>"You know, your dad is the reason you're Emma." Emma looked up a her mom. "I wanted to name you Alexandra, but it never fit you, your dad said." The memory was so strong, she remembered it like it was yesterday.  
>"I would've hated growing up as an Alexandra." Emma admitted.<br>"Then be thankful your father named you." Cuddy snickered and looked at the baby once more. "She's pretty enough to be an Alexandra."  
>"Alexandra's just too common. And Houses aren't common." Emma stated matter-of-factly.<br>"Isn't that the truth." Cuddy thought lovingly about her husband. Wasn't he supposed to be there right now, with the three lovely ladies? "Where is your father anyways?"

Wilson looked at House suspiciously as he limped into his office, pushing the door open with his cane. "Well, look who's here." Wilson eyed House. "Don't you have a daughter in labor to get back to?"  
>"She had her baby last night around midnight. Healthy baby girl." House reported to his friend.<br>"And...?" Wilson started.  
>"I wanted to talk to you." House peered over Wilson's lunch and snacked on a few of his chips.<br>"You wanted food." Wilson added.  
>"And company." The pickle was next to leave his plate.<br>"Or just my food."  
>"Why don't you come over tomorrow and we can watch the Flyers game?" House took a grab at the sandwich, his hand was quickly swatted away.<br>"Why don't you spend time with your granddaughter and get your own food!"  
>"Well that's no fun." House finished. "I was serious about the Flyers game, though. Family gathering, and our family is your family." Sentimental House was rare but more often recurring.<br>"Next time, House. But spend time with your kids and your grandkid before friends." Wilson shooed him out quickly.

Cameron walked in on Emma holding her baby, sitting in her hospital room. There was a teddy bear in her hand with a red bow around it's neck. "Hey, Em, how are you doing?" Cameron whispered, practically tip-toeing into the room in her three-inch heels that were clicking behind her.  
>"Just fine. Got her to sleep a few minutes ago." Emma was equally quiet, rubbing the little baby's back.<br>"What's her name?" Cameron put the teddy bear on the small table beside Emma's chair.  
>"Rose." They both smiled at the sleeping baby Rose.<br>"What hat did you pull that rabbit from?" Cameron asked, chuckling lightly.  
>"Skin white as snow, lips red as blood, hair black as ebony." Cameron's head was cocked to the side at these words. "It's how the Grimm's brothers described Snow White."<br>"So your kid..."  
>"The ideal image of a fairy tale character. It sounds obscene, I know, but she is my fairy tale."<br>"Why didn't you name her Snow then?" Cameron asked seeing the baby with new clarity. True enough, she could see the Snow White-esque child.  
>"Really, Cameron? Would you name YOUR daughter Snow?" Rose made a small sound at the name. "She's Rose because of Snow White and Rose Red. Most people don't remember the actual hero of the story, the valiant one: it's Rose." Tears welled in Emma's eyes. "I don't want my baby depending on someone else their whole life, I want her to be able to stand up for herself. Unlike me. Like Rose Red." This almost brought Cameron to tears. And true, it wasn't very hard to make Cameron cry.<br>But it was hard to make Cuddy cry, and there she was sobbing listening through the door.

Cuddy darted down the hall and into Wilson's office, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Where's Greg?" She asked, wiping tears from her eyes as he looked up from his plate.  
>"Um... I don't know." Sometimes Wilson seemed so dumb. "Probably looking for you." She grabbed a tissue out of the box on his desk. "You know, it's almost ironic how you two are seeming to avoid your daughter and granddaughter right now." Cuddy sobbed very loudly at this remark. "Care to talk about it?"<br>"You're not really interested."  
>"Enlighten me."<p>

Wilson and Cuddy walked into Foreman's office on their madcap quest for House, who was sitting there talking to his former employee. "House, Emma's going to be looking for us if we don't get back to her room soon." Cuddy warned.  
>"Well, Foreman, stop being practical. I thought I'd have taught you that much already." House shook his hand and continued out of the room. Wilson was on one side of Cuddy, House on the other. "Honey, you look like you've been crying."<br>"Emma named her baby." Cuddy sniffled, finishing wiping to tears off her face. "Her name is Rose."  
>"And this is a bad thing?" House was confused. For the record, he thought Rose was a beautiful name.<br>"She said it's because she doesn't want her baby to be as dependent on people as she is." House frowned at the statement.  
>"She's not dependent, she should know that. Emma, she's stubbornly independent." At this point Wilson left his job as third wheel and went back to his office.<br>"She feels dependent though, since Joseph-"  
>"Lisa, you nor her should be worrying about him."<br>"He was Emma's first love and her husband." Cuddy reminded him. "He'll come back for his kid, that's what she's afraid of."  
>"He's not a concern. Don't let her see you upset about this. It would kill her to see you cry." He put his hands on her ribcage as she dried up her tears. "Thank you."<br>"I love you Greg." She reminded him, wrapping her arms around him. He in turn did the same.  
>"I love you too, Lisa." He released her almost instantly. "Now let's go see Emma."<p>

A month passed.  
>Dean's office, she's sitting at the desk, holding her sleeping baby in her arms. Her parents offered to keep Rose, for her first day back on the job, which Emma declined. It was her, Cameron, and Rose in the office: no cockamamie cases for Foreman to ask to have signed off, no donors. Clinic hours on hold, two or three patients only. It was an uneventful day at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, and that's how people liked it.<br>"I remember when Cuddy did that." Wilson reminisced to Foreman. "With Emma, and with Avery and then the twins. Rocking them to sleep, so that she could handle work and they could get in their naps."  
>"It's amazing, the world they live in." Foreman said. "A rare sweet state of bliss."<br>"Agreed. Never thought I'd see House happy. Blissful, well, none of us ever thought that would be how to describe him."  
>"He proved us wrong in more ways than one. Proved he could love, that he could cry, that he was a real family man. All around, he proved he had a heart." Foreman thought about how many times he had called House a heartless asshole, he could think of dozens.<br>"And now his little girl's all grown up and following her parents' footsteps."  
>"It's in her blood. To be a doctor and all."<br>"And what about House's granddaughter?"  
>Foreman shuddered at the thought he had right then. Rose, House's granddaughter, applying to work as a PPTH employee. "I don't know what exactly the future holds for Rose House, but she'll certainly be smart and pretty and SPOILED."<p>

*And that's the end of The World We Might Have Known.  
>Thank you dear readers for sticking with it until the end and giving me your very valued opinions. I hope that you will read another one of my works as they progress.<br>Sorry to use this space to commercialize, but I want to let you all know the insight of a story to be posted pretty soon. Have you ever wondered what House would be like as a caveman? I'm working on a story called Cave House, which is House... being a doctor who thinks he's in different time periods! With a series of hallucinations and some random humor and all the fun of the other doctors being in House's "visions" I hope you guys will read it just as actively as you did this one.  
>Sincerely, LML.* <p>


End file.
